It Had to Be Her
by MrsJacobBlack9999
Summary: Set in New Moon. After the slap, Paul phases in front of Bella and things take a turn for the worse. Or do they? IMPRINT STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**The Scene**

'_Great! Just fucking great!' _Paul's thoughts echoed loudly throughout Jake and Sam's minds.

'_Paul? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how bad you could have hurt her?' _He could feel the anger radiating from Jake's body. Sam stared at them both, concerned.

'_What just happened back there Paul?' _Sam questioned.

Paul shook his large head grievingly. '_Sam, I honestly don't know.'_

He had just phased in front of Bella _leech-lover _Swan and to make matters worse, he'd just imprinted on her!

'_What the fuck is up, Paul?' _Jake shouted angrily.

When Paul phased, Bella ran for cover towards the Black's house and Jacob had phased and had thrown himself between the two of them to protect her. He launched himself at Paul biting down on his shoulder and starting a full on brawl. Jacob had honestly gotten the better of him before Sam gave the order to stop the fight, but he would never admit it. Regretfully, Paul ran through his memory of what had happened in the clearing; Bella slapping him, him phasing, then staring into her deep brown eyes and feeling the world around him shatter. Nothing else mattered but her. For all that was holy he'd tried to fight it, but his wolf moved toward her involuntarily. Hell, he'd even reached out to her, but Jake thought he was going to attack. He snorted.

'_Right! Like I would ever hurt my imprint!'_ Paul stood slightly taken aback at his revelation. He'd said it out loud and in front of Jacob at that. '_Fuck! Bella leech-loving Swan is my imprint!'_

'_WHAT?'_ Jacob growled . Paul saw Jacob inching toward him and went back on the defensive.

'_Alright, Black. I refuse to take it so easy on you this time. If it's a fight you want, I'm gonna give you my ALL. Future fucking Alpha or not!'_

Jake's wolf snarled in response.

'_Both of you, calm down, NOW!' _Sam gave another Alpha command and the snarling and growling skidded to an abrupt hault.

'_What do you mean you imprinted on Bella, Paul?' _Sam asked.

Paul shrugged his massive shoulders.

'_There's no fucking way I'm letting this happen!' _Snarled Jacob.

'_Jake, you can't interfere with a wolf and his imprint. The outcome is never good.'_ Sam said sympathetically.

'_Like hell I can't. She can still refuse him and I'll make sure she will. He doesn't fucking deserve someone like Bella.' _With that, Jake stomped off.

'_Jake!' _Sam called. His thoughts were cut off from them, so he'd have to had phased back.

'_Let him go, Sam! This is one time I agree with the pup. There's no fucking way in hell I'm letting this happen! Not with HER!' _He thought vehemently. '_Who the hell wants sloppy seconds from a leech?' _

Sam shook his head. _'Paul, I understand your pain, but you'll end up with her eventually. You won't be able to resist her and soon it will be the same for her.'_

'_Screw that. As a matter of fact, screwing sounds like a good idea. I'll screw every rez girl I can find if it helps me forget about her.'_

Sam huffed. '_Paul you're gonna end up killing yourself and hurting Bella. She doesn't know it yet, but she's drawn to you too.'_

'_Whatever. I'll fight this shit with everything I have. I will NOT love that leech-loving…UGH! I'm going for a run!'_

Sam shook his head and phased back, heading to Emily's place.

**PPOV**

This was just fucking fantastic! The little leech lover decides to go all G.I. Jane on me and I imprint on her! This was complete and total bullshit! I ran around for a while to clear my head. It doesn't help much that I'm remembering pictures of her in my head. Her lips, her beautiful milky skin that looked oh-so-smooth, that thick curly hair, her big, beautiful, milk chocolate brown eyes…UGH! _No way _this was happening! My wolf on the other hand is in a frenzy, wanting to claim her as our own. _She's ours. Claim her, take her! _

'_Fuck! Down, boy!' _I thought urging my wolf to be quiet. He growls and I shake my head. This is just gonna be one GIANT pain in the ass. I thought back to my original plan of screwing around to get the Swan girl out of my head. It sounded promising. After all, it's not like it was something that I wasn't used to already. I had a reputation for being a _ladies' man_ of sorts anyway. I'd have to look into it. I grinned internally at the thought.

I continued to wander and my run slowed to a trot. I'd looked around noticing that my surroundings were familiar. I looked ahead of me and saw Emily's place. I felt the wolf let out an excited growl. '_Sneaky bastard.' _I thought. Apparently the pull to this chick was so strong I hadn't even noticed that I was running right to her.

Damn. This was going to be one giant cluster fuck of a problem. Not only do I pretty much despise this chick and the company she keeps, but the baby Alpha of my pack had called dibs on her. Even if I did want her, he was going to make this difficult as hell. I really didn't need this shit right now. I fought with everything in me to stay away from Sam and Emily's but my wolf kept pushing forward. _Ours!_

'_Damn it!' _After a while of pacing back and forth with my wolf urging me to go to her and that good old feeling of hatred turning me in the other direction, the wolf finally won. I stalked ever closer to Emily's house and phased back. I was thankful that Sam had created a million little cubby holes with clothes stuffed in them. I had shredded one of my last pairs of cut offs after I phased in front of Bella. Geez. The look on her face was absolutely priceless. I wanted to snicker at the remembrance of the fear that was outlined on her face, but because she was now my imprint, it killed me to know that I had done that to her. Great! I was already whipped. This was definitely a freaking problem.

I walked through Emily's door and noticed my pack and the girls staring at me. Well, Bella and Jake's looks were more like glares. Damn, it would take me forever to smooth this out with him. Way to impress the future Alpha genius! This was all my wolf's fault! He just _had_ to pick Bella freaking Swan to be _my _mate. Damn you Taha Aki and all this imprinting bullshit! Why the hell couldn't he find someone else to pick on?  
"What the hell are you all looking at?" I asked.

Sam cleared his throat and motioned for me to have a seat on the couch. Everyone's stared averted and I sauntered off to towards the couch. What the hell did everyone know, I wondered. Had Jake come in here and shot his big mouth off? I promised myself that I would have to rough him up for that if that was the case. Alpha or no Alpha.

I noticed him playing with a strand of Bella's hair, twirling it between his fingers. _Ours!_ My wolf cried. I felt a million jealous pangs hit me all at once, almost doubling me over. '_NO_!' I thought. I fought hard against my inner wolf but couldn't resist a slight growl, which of course, everyone had to hear. Including Bella. She looked at me quizzically for a moment, then glared at me again. She must really think I'm fucking crazy. I'm actually starting to feel that way. This is wrong on so many levels. I watch her lean into Jacob and he wraps his arm around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. I feel a snarl bubbling up in my throat and I fight to quiet down the wolf that's aching to get out. _OURS! _My wolf was becoming a little unruly. Apparently, he didn't like sharing. I felt myself beginning to tremble and my brothers stared at me incredulously.

"Paul?" Jared asked dumbfounded. I just glare at him and I can feel my wolf scratching at the surface. Jake spares me a backwards glance and grins. He lifts his hand and softly strokes Bella's arm. That did it! I jumped up and started to charge him when Sam cuts in front of me.

"This has nothing to do with you Uley." I hissed.

"Paul, calm down. Let's get some fresh air." He almost has to drag me outside. Emily gives him a look that screams 'Explain, soon!' He nods and pulls me toward the door with Jared following closely behind. Once we got outside and I didn't physically have to see them anymore I cooled off a bit.

"What the hell was going on in there Paul?" Jared questioned.

I sat on the ground and placed my head in my hands.

"Fuck!" I shouted. Sam let out a pleased chuckle. I stared at him menacingly and he threw up his hands in surrender, still chuckling.

"So, Bella's been your imprint for all of an hour and you're already ready to rip her best friend to pieces?" He said kneeling down to face me.

I looked up, feeling completely hopeless.

"Sam, I have to fight this shit. It's not right."

"What's not right is your fighting the will of your wolf. You're one with him and right now he knows what's best."

Jared eyes gaped open as he watched our exchange. His mouth dropped and I glared at him.

"So help me Jared, if you don't close that hole in your face, I will close it for you."

Jared chuckled.

"Testy. I thought you were supposed to be happy after you imprint. So? _You _of all people imprint on Bella Swan. Jake's gonna tear you a new asshole for sure, now, Paul. You stole his woman. Way to impress the new Alpha!"

I let out a violent snarl.

"Paul!" Sam yelled in "Alpha" voice. "Jared, back off."

Jared put a lid on it and I pulled myself from the ground.

"Sam, I don't care what you say. I'm not letting this shit happen to me. And think about what it will do to Jake! He's loved that girl since they were kids. What am I supposed to do with that?"

Sam nodded, understanding all too well what imprinting did to people. He still felt the sting of betraying Leah Clearwater after imprinting on Emily, her own cousin. Imprinting was just like a bully. Something that fucked up people's lives for no reason at all except for its own selfish wants, the continuation of the wolf bloodline. Don't get me wrong, noble cause and all, but why do our choices have to be taken from us? I would have to fight this. If not just for my sake, for my brother's as well. He was completely in love with the Swan girl. This was just _perfect_.

Then everything stopped. I smelled her. I turned to notice that she was inching her way towards me. Where the hell was Jake when I needed him? Her scent got closer and closer and it enveloped my senses. Was that Strawberry? And something else, vanilla, maybe? Damn. I was a goner. '_Fight, Meraz, fight!'_

"What do you want?" I greeted her coldly. _Ouch. That hurt._

She stiffened. She was afraid. Of me? _Baby, I would never hurt you._ Damn! Had to snap out of it.

She reached for my hand. I flinched but she didn't back down. She grabbed my hand and rubbed her thumb over the top of it. Oh God, her skin was so fucking soft. Someone help me. She sighed and I inhaled, remembering the sweet smell of her breath. She bit her lip and she mulled something over. This girl was trying to kill me.

"Paul?"

I just stared at her.

"Right. Look, I'm really sorry about the slap and everything. You just made me so mad and it kind of felt like Jake was gloating about the whole thing and I told him I didn't like that. You can't help who you are. I really want us to be friends?"

She posed the end of her statement like it was a question. All I managed was a swift nod and she smiled brightly. Oh shit.

"Thanks Paul. I'll catch you guys later. I have to head back to town and fix Charlie some dinner." She turned to walk away, wiggling her fingers as she waived. She was walking against the wind and it blew her scent back into my nostrils. The sweet smell of strawberry and vanilla crashed into me again, almost knocking me to the ground. I look around at my brothers who just chuckle. Bella's scent was burned into my memory. I was in for the fight of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _OK...So before you get started on this chapter, I just wanted to thank all of you guys for the AWSOME reviews you gave me on my first chapter. I just hope that these next two chapters live up to your expectations. Please remember to read and review for me. You guys make me a better writer. Thanks! :) XOXOXO_**

**BPOV**

It was getting late, I had been in La Push all day and I almost forgot about my dear old dad and his lack of cooking abilities. After waving goodbye to Sam, Jared, and Paul, I hopped in my truck and made my way back to Forks. On the way up, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Paul Meraz. Something about him had me completely captivated. I didn't know what it was, but what I did know was that I didn't like it and I damn sure didn't understand it.

This guy had to be the biggest prick I had ever met in my life, outside of a certain vampire that we won't mention. When I slapped him in the clearing earlier, it felt unbelievable. Like it was the best thing I'd done all year. He was such an arrogant ass and he deserved it. How dare he laugh at _my_ Jacob's pain? The more I thought about it, the more upset I became. Then I go and decide to be _friends_ with this guy? What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hey there, Bells." Charlie said greeting me as I walked through the door.

"Hey dad. What are you in the mood for?" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Uh...nothing really Bells. I grabbed a bite at the diner before heading home. Figured you'd be down at La Push with Jake."

"Oh. Okay." I shrugged and headed up to my room, mussing his hair as I walked by. He grumbled and I giggled as I walked up the stairs. I froze outside my door. I giggled? And Jake was nowhere to be found? He had to be rubbing off on me. I pulled out what was left of my homework and sat at my desk. I turned on my CD player and started to finish my Romeo and Juliet Essay while I thought about Jake. Wait, I was listening to music? I wrote it off as something else Jake had fixed in me. I had pretty much been a zombie since…_he_ left and the only thing to bring me out of it was Jacob. When he had started to change, it worried me. Now that I knew what it was that he was so afraid of, I'd only hoped that it would bring us closer. Jacob was my rock through a hard time and it was only right that I'd be his. I'd stand by his side through this.

No sooner had that thought gone through my mind, that I'd found myself thinking about Paul. Wondering if he had someone to help him through his transition? Wondering if he needed someone outside of the pack that he could lean on? I felt like I should be that for him. I felt like I wanted to be _his_ rock. I shook my head fiercely. What the hell was I thinking? And when the hell did I start caring about him that much? I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and sped through the rest of my essay. I glanced over at my alarm clock. It was nine-thirty. Had I really been sitting here this long? I stuffed my now completed homework into my binder and put it in my backpack.

I went around my room grabbing everything I would need to get ready for bed; t shirt, shorts, and socks. I laid the ensemble on my bed, grabbed a towel from the linen closet and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower. After today's activities, I felt like the piping hot water would definitely do me some good.

After getting the water nice and hot, I stepped in, letting it run over my hair. The events of today flashed through my mind. Going to see Jacob, watching him sleep peacefully melted my heart. Then I saw _them_, the pack. Of course at the time I'd figured them for a gang, a bunch of bullies trying to steal _my _Jacob away from me. It infuriated me. When I went to confront them, Paul stood defensive and we got into it. Once I slapped him, the glare that he gave me shook me to the core, but I couldn't make myself move away from him. I was inexplicably drawn to him. Then when he exploded into a giant wolf, I was in awe, but fear soon gripped me. When I ran back to Jake's he ran to my rescue, exploding into his own beautiful russet colored wolf. This was just so much to take in. Was _anyone_ normal? I giggled to myself as I thought that maybe my friends from Forks High School would soon have something to tell me. There was that giggle again. I'd have to remember to thank Jake for that.

I smiled as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towel around me, and headed back to the room. I was greeted by Charlie's soft snores. I grinned and shook my head. When I opened my door, I saw a tall, muscular, russet skin man rummaging through my CD collection.

"Jake?" I gasped almost losing my towel.

He turned, looking like a child who got caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey Bells." He smiled my favorite smile. The one that made his face light up, showing his wonderful personality, his innocence.

I smiled back at him. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "I was out patrolling. Thought I'd stop by and keep you company before I decided to head home."

"That was nice of you Jake, but I'm about to go to bed."

"Oh. Can I keep you company until then?" He sounded so hopeful.

I smiled genuinely at him, asked him to hand me my clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. In the time it'd taken me to get dressed and walk back to my room, Jake had fallen asleep. I smiled. '_So much for keeping me company.' _I thought.

I walked over to my night table, shut off the light and slid into bed next to Jake. It was a little weird at first, but I quickly adjusted. The heat radiating from him was intense, warming me instantly. He was my own personal space heater. He instinctively wrapped his arm around me and as I started to drift, I heard a faint combination of growling and whining outside of my window. I shrugged it off, figuring it was the neighbor's dog. '_They really have to start tying that thing up.'_ I thought before falling asleep against Jake's warmth.

'_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…'_ My alarm clock started blaring, completely startling me out of my deep, peaceful, and wonderfully dreamless sleep. I awoke somewhat damp from being curled up with Jake last night. _'Jake...' _I thought. Where was he? Not only was I damp, but apparently, I was alone. I looked at my desk and noticed a piece of paper folded over top of my computer's keyboard.

'_Hey Bells, _

_Sorry about last night. Promise to make it up to you soon. I've gotta patrol tonight but we're having a bonfire down at La Push this Friday, you should come. Have a good day at school. See ya._

_Jake'_

I smiled and stuffed the note into the front pocket of my backpack. That little piece of Jake would get me through my day.

I fought my way through school, which was more than mind numbingly boring, and found myself almost jogging through the parking lot to get to my truck. I didn't have any plans for today, but even my house was more exciting than this place.

I drove home, stopping at the grocery store along the way to pick up some food for the house. I'd already had today's dinner planned and would remember to call Charlie to remind him to come straight home since I didn't plan on visiting the rez today.

After I put away the groceries, I pulled out my cell phone to call Charlie. The phone was ringing before I had a chance to dial. I flipped it open to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Bells."

"Dad, I was just getting ready to call you."

"Oh, really? What for?"

"Just to tell you that I wasn't planning on going to the rez today and that I'm making dinner."

"Oh, that's really sweet of you Bells, but I'm calling to let you know that I'm gonna be home late tonight. I've got to do some extra work down here at the station."

I sighed.

"Oh, ok. Well I'll see you later, dad."

"See you, Bells."

I hung up with Charlie and contemplated on whether or not I wanted to make dinner. I finally decided to cook for him because I knew he would be hungry after such a late night. I made a pan of lasagna, and after removing a small square for myself, placed the remainder of the tray in the fridge.

After dinner, I cleaned the kitchen and stared around the empty house. I still couldn't stand being alone. The thought of it made me quiver. As soon as I was alone, the thoughts of the family and the…_love_ I lost would come crashing down on me, causing me to double over in pain. I could still feel the gaping hole in my chest. It stung around the edges as visions of _him_ clouded my mind. I let out a loud, guttural sob. It caused my whole body to shake. I had to grip the arm of the chair to stop myself from falling to the ground. My mind raced to Jake. I had to try and call him. I needed him right now. I flipped my cell phone open and fumbled with the numbers until I found the right ones. The phone picked up after the first ring.

"Jake's phone?"

I didn't recognize the voice.

"Um, hi. This is Bella. Is Jake around?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"Uh, no Bella. Jake had to patrol tonight. He left his phone here."

"Oh. Where's here? I'm sorry, who is this?"

"It's um, Paul."

I smiled. '_Why am I smiling?'_

"Hi Paul! How are you?"

"I'm good," he paused, "um, h-how are you?"

"I've been better."

"What's wrong?" He sounded genuinely concerned. I smiled again.

"Um…I just…it's nothing."

He sighed.

"Come on Bella? You can tell me, you know?"

"Well, you know what happened between me and um…Ed-Ed-…" I sighed and forced myself to say his name. "Edward."

Wait, did he just growl?

He snorted. "Yeah. I know." He sounded bitter. I immediately went on the defensive.

"You know if you didn't want to hear about it that's all you had to say. You don't have to be such a jerk, Paul!" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

It became deathly quiet on the other end of the line.

"Paul?"

"I wasn't trying to be a jerk. I just don't like leeches. Especially that one."

Another small smile made an appearance across my lips. Why did he have such an effect on me?

"Why that one in particular?"

"Let's just say I don't like anyone that screws over my friends." You could hear the smile in his voice.

That did it. A giggle escaped my lips and I was astounded that Paul could bring this reaction out of me. It was crazy.

"So we're friends?"

I heard him shift.

"Isn't that what you wanted to be?" He sounded hopeful.

"Um…yeah."

"Well, then, that's what we are."

"Okay." It got quiet again.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Bella, do you want me to have Jake call you? He won't be back until tomorrow morning though."

I shivered. It was only eight o'clock. Would I honestly have to wait that long? I couldn't stand being alone, not right now.

"Um…sure, but Paul?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Would you mind staying on the phone with me? It's hard for me to be alone."

"You're alone? Where's Chief Swan?"

"He's putting in some extra work down at the station."

"Why didn't you just come down?"

"Jake said he was busy tonight. I didn't know what time he was patrolling so I tried to give him a call. I was thinking about…_him_ and I was crashing."

He growled fiercely. It threw me off a bit, causing me to jump.

"Bella, you have got to stop this shit! I know you _loved _that…that…_thing_, but he left you! He left you all alone in the woods! You could have died! Do you know what you're doing to yourself right now? You're killing yourself, and you have no idea what it's doing to the people who love you!"

He'd caught me off guard. I felt myself growing angrier and angrier by the moment. I knew he was right, but he didn't have to be so crude. I knew I was on a downward spiral, but that's why I had Jake. He lifted me up, he supported me, made me more solid. As these thoughts ran through my mind, another popped in, why did he care? It nagged at me, so I asked him.

"Why the hell do you care? You've always hated me Paul! You have shown that every time I've seen you! Even before I knew what you were or why you hated the Cullens so much. Why the change of heart now, Paul? I don't get it." I remembered the constant glares I'd gotten from Paul whenever Jake and I traveled around La Push. I didn't get the new attitude all of a sudden.

He sighed.

"You know what, Bella? I've gotta go."

"Paul?"

"I'll tell Jake you called." And with that, the line went dead. I tried calling back, but it kept going straight to Jake's voicemail. I was kicking myself for leaving our conversation that way. I'd wondered if I had hurt his feelings, I wanted to comfort him. I got frustrated with myself.

'_Ugh! This guy is the biggest asshole! Why the hell do I care about his feelings being hurt?' _I was so confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**PPOV**

Damn, I'm a moron! Why couldn't I just tell her that Jake wasn't here and leave it at that? I just had to get drawn into a conversation with her. Damn her voice sounded so good over the phone. Just listening to her breathe made little Paul twitch. When she asked me to stay on the phone, I was already at a full salute and then I go and pick a fucking fight with her!

'_Smooth move, genius!' _I scolded myself. Damn it I hated this imprinting shit. I could feel her anger and anxiety coursing through me. I tried hard to resist every urge to run to her and comfort her. To apologize for being such a dick, even though I knew that she needed to hear what had been said.

I turned Jake's phone off and tossed it on my kitchen table. I tried my damnedest to clear my thoughts of her. I wanted to go to her and comfort her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and caress her skin, play in her hair. Ugh! This was so fucked up. I was still pissed at myself for going to her house last night after relieving Jake from patrol duty. I wanted to kick my fucking self after I saw her lights go out. I knew she was in there with Jake, with his arms around her. He was holding her while she slept. Something only_ I _had the right to do.

The mere thought of him touching her had my wolf growling and inching closer and closer to her house. It took everything in me to hold him back and thinking about it now has this fucker clawing at the surface again. _She's ours! Go to her! Take her, claim her! _Fuck this! I had to get the hell away from here. I didn't have to patrol again until tomorrow afternoon, I had to get out. I got in my truck, an older model Ford F150, and headed to Port Angeles. I had to get a drink and hopefully a good lay. That was all I needed.

* * *

I sat at the bar, nursing a beer as I flirted with the hot ass bartender. She was tall and slim, dirty blond hair, green eyes, tan skin, pretty smile. She was exactly what I needed to get my mind off the leech-lover.

"So pretty lady, what time do you get off?"

She blushed. Damn, if that shit doesn't remind me of _her. _I stiffened then relaxed as I remembered the task at hand.

"I get off at nine." She bit her lip, again reminding me of Bella. What the fuck _was _this? Did Taha Aki have a sense of humor or what?

"So what are you getting into when you leave here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. '_Good. That wasn't a Bella signature move.'_

"What are you getting into?"

I gave her my best devilish grin. "I know what I _want_ to get into." I said staring at her seductively. I could smell her arousal. It was working.

"And what's that?" She breathed heavily.

"You." She inhaled sharply and bit down on her lip. Damn it, I wished she would stop doing that!

"We could probably arrange that." She smiled seductively. Damn, little Paul barely flinched. What the fuck? That was not normal. We'd have to make sure we didn't disappoint our new friend. Damn it, what the hell was her name again? I'd have to be cool about asking her again. Didn't want her getting pissed at me and messing up my plans.

Nine o'clock rolled around it was time for the hot ass bartender chick to get off. She grabbed her purse and jacket and I grabbed her hand as we headed out the door.

"Good night, Tammy!" One of the waitresses yelled in our direction. Thank God! That saved me the embarrassment of having to ask. I got in my truck and followed Tammy back to her house. I felt confident that a night of serious fucking would take my mind off of this so called imprint. I grinned as we pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. Finally, little Paul decided to make an appearance. This would be fun.

She led me up to her apartment, smiling the whole way. I was overly excited. Not about what was going to happen, or about the girl for that matter. I was only excited for the simple fact that my bedding this woman was going to make me forget all about _her_. Or at least I had hoped so. God, I hoped so.

"I think I'm just going to go slip into something more comfortable. Make yourself at home." Tammy said smiling.

I grinned. "Take your time." I said hoping that _comfortable_ meant no clothes at all. She walked to her bedroom and left me standing in the tiny living room.

I walked around the blonde's apartment, taking in the scenery. It was a nice place. Cozy, feminine. It looked and smelled clean, always a good thing. She had pictures all around her apartment, mostly from some sort of graduation. Then I noticed the business degree hanging on her wall. '_College grad. Nice.' _I grinned.

Tammy cleared her throat as she entered the room. Of course, I already knew she was there, but the pretense of letting her think she shocked me seemed to be so much more fun. Honestly, the smell of her arousal entered the room before she did. It made little Paul twitch with excitement. I turned to face her. Damn it! I was almost right. _Comfortable _didn't mean no clothes at all, but it damn sure meant a sexy ass, hot pink bra and panties set.

"Do you see something you like?" She asked seductively.

I growled and pulled her into my arms, kissing her passionately. That's when it happened.

I released her and doubled over in pain. It felt like my chest was on fire. I couldn't breathe. What the fuck was happening?

"Paul? Paul? Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

'_Fuck!' _I knew what this was. Sam had warned me. I pulled myself together and looked at the hot ass blonde staring at me in disbelief.

"I'm okay. I don't know what the hell that was. Can I get some water?"

"S-sure." She stammered and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital or something?" She asked handing me the glass.

I downed the entire glass in two giant gulps.

"No, I'm good." I put the glass down on the kitchen counter. I glanced at her again and felt myself getting harder.

I licked my lips. "Where were we?" I asked pulling her closer.

She bit her lip and gave me a look that screamed "Are you sure?" I simply nodded and pulled her into another lip lock, forcing myself through the burning in my chest. My hands roamed all over her body, finding my way to her ass as I pulled her closer. She moaned, causing me to growl. I pushed her backwards into her bedroom, and pushed her down on the bed.

By this time, my breathing became more and more labored. It felt like someone was squeezing the life out of me, but I was determined. This had to happen. I lay on top of her, placing my weight on my right arm while the left ran a trail from her hip to her core. She was so hot and wet. I grabbed at the silky fabric of her hot pink boy shorts and ripped them off with one hand. She moaned in excitement.

She ran her fingers down my chest and rested on my belt buckle, which she quickly undid, unbuttoning my pants in the same motion. She pulled them down as far as she could and I shimmied them down past my thighs. Good thing I decided against underwear today. She grabbed my dick and massaged it, stroking up and down in a rhythm so slow it was torturous. I threw my head back in the mixture of pleasure and pain as my airway damn near closed itself. I almost collapsed. Tammy giggled seductively thinking that she was causing this reaction, no doubt. Once my vision wavered, I almost lost it. '_Oh, God! Please don't let me die like this!'_ I shook my head as my vision corrected itself. What the fuck was I doing here? Was I really about to kill myself just to get away from Bella? Fuck no.

I pulled away from the hot ass bartender, Tammy and started pulling my clothes back on. She looked at me incredulously.

"Paul? What the hell are you doing?"

I shook my head. What the hell _was _I doing? I got another good look at her and buttoned my pants.

"Tammy, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'm not feeling so hot."

"Oh. Okay. Well do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"No. I'm good. I can drive myself. I'll see you around."

After getting myself situated, I bolted out of her front door and leapt down the three flights of stairs I'd climbed to get there. I got in my truck and slammed the door, almost shattering the window. I slammed my fists down on the steering wheel repeatedly. Fuck! What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't wrap my head around imprinting on Bella. I _refused_ to feel this way about her, knowing who she used to be. Hell, who she still is. What if that fucking leech decided to rear his ugly head again? What would stop her from running back to him? As soon as the thought crossed my mind, it caused me to cringe in fear. I couldn't let that happen. But what the fuck was I supposed to do? For all I knew, she fucking hated me.

And apparently my "having sex with random women to forget Bella Swan" theory turned out to be a dead end, almost literally. I sat there mulling over this entire fucked up situation and tried to draw a conclusion. One; I could stay away from her, which was painful enough, but nothing compared to the physical pain I'd just experienced. Or two; I could go with the imprint. I could be whatever she needed me to be and if what she needed right now was a friend, I could be that for her. After much painful deliberation, I'd decided to go with the latter of the two.

I started my car and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. It had been about 3 hours since I'd spoken to Bella. I wondered if she was still alone, if she needed someone. I thought about Jake. He would be patrolling for another 3 hours. I decided to go check on her. Nothing long, just a quick peak to see if she was alright.

I groaned.

Damn it! Fuck you, Taha Aki! This whole imprinting shit was fucked up. Not only had I taken away my own decision, I had taken away hers. And Jake wouldn't be able to have her. That shit was completely out of the question now. We would just have to have a sit down about it. There was no way in hell I was going to let him continue to paw her, especially not in _front _of me. Best friend or no best friend.

This was great. I was already territorial. I put my car in drive and drove in the direction of Forks.

The closer I got to Chief Swan's the more I could feel my wolf doing the happy dance. "I really fucking hate you right now."

_Ours! _He growled. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. She's ours." I rolled my eyes.

I drove past her house and noticed that Chief Swan's cruiser was still nowhere to be found. I parked my truck down the street from her house and jogged the distance back.

I looked in and noticed the lights were still on. I searched around the front porch looking for a spare key. Everybody had one. I lifted up the welcome mat. '_Bingo.'_ I thought happily. I opened the door heard the sound of running water from the kitchen. I shut the door behind me and moved toward the sound.

"Bella?" I called out to her so I wouldn't scare her when I walked into the kitchen, but there was no answer.

"Bella?" I said as I got closer to the kitchen. Still nothing. I looked in the kitchen and saw her spread out across the floor. What the fuck had happened to her?

"Bella!" I pulled her into my arms, searching frantically for any kind of cut or wound. Once I found none, I listened intently for her heartbeat. It was still there. A wave of relief washed over me and I decided to try and wake her. I picked her up from the floor, cradling her in my arms. I leaned toward the still running water and placed my hand under it. I splashed her face and her eyes squinted shut. I did it again for good measure, making sure she would wake up.

"Bella?"

She groaned. She had started to blink, trying to adjust her vision.

"Paul?" she said groggily.

I sighed.

"Yeah. It's me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to start this off by saying, YOU GUYS ROCK! LOL...I appreciate all of the great reviews you guys have been giving me. We're already over 30 and this is only my 4th chapter. Please keep reviewing! I hope this chapter clears up everything that happened to Bella. Happy Reading! :) **

**BPOV**

I stared blankly at Paul. He was holding me over the sink, the water was running, and my face was wet. What the hell happened?

"Paul?"

He sighed.

"Yeah. It's me."

I looked at him confused.

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck happened here?" he asked abruptly.

"Ummmm…I was kind of wondering the same thing myself." I instinctively tried to place my feet on the floor, but noticed that I was completely in Paul's arms.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you put me down?" He looked taken aback by my request, like putting me down was almost out of the question. He straightened himself and stood me up, steadying me before letting go.

I turned the water off and looked up at him. There were a million questions running through my mind, so I asked the most obvious one first.

"Um, Paul, what the hell are you doing here?"

He stiffened and ran his massive hand through his hair. "I uh, I was just coming to check on you. I was wondering if you were still alone. If you needed company, or whatever."

"Oh. That was nice of you." I said smiling at him.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Um, Bella? Not that I'm not enjoying the pleasant conversation, but how the hell did you end up on the kitchen floor unconscious?"

I shrugged and attempted to remember the events leading up to my fall. "Honestly, I don't remember too much. I remember arguing with _you_," I said glaring at him "Then, about an hour after our argument I came into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Then, this feeling came over me. It was like my chest was on fire, I couldn't breathe. I thought I was dying." I looked down at the floor "That's all remember up until this point."

"Fuck me! I'm so fucking stupid!" He pounded his fist into the counter top. I saw him starting to tremble. I knew from my prior experience with Paul that trembling was not a good thing.

"Paul?" My mind was screaming for me to back away from him, but once again, I was inexplicably drawn. I reached out to him and he growled. Was that supposed to be a warning? I glared at him and reached out to him again.

"Bella, don't!" He growled again. I ignored him and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. In an instant, the trembling was over.

"Paul, calm down. I'm okay. Whatever it is, it's okay. Don't get so upset." I was surprised by the tender tone of voice that escaped my lips.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"What do have to be sorry about? This wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it? I should have _been_ _here._"

"Paul, you had no way of knowing this was going to happen to me."

He looked down at the floor. "I didn't, but, I should've known something." He looked to be on the verge of tears.

What the hell was wrong with him and what was he talking about? He couldn't have known what was going on with me. Hell, I didn't even know what was happening. I looked up at him; his eyes were full of sorrow. It actually hurt to see him that way. What was going on with us?

I reached out and stroked his cheek. He grabbed my hand and leaned into my touch. The tender caress of his touch and the warmth of his skin caused a shiver down my spine. I pulled back reflexively, but immediately felt the pain of the withdrawal. He stared at me with a pained expression on his face. He must have felt it too. I could feel the tension between Paul and me. I found myself wanting to lean into him. Wanting to hold him, to touch him, and wanting to _kiss _him. What the hell? I shook my head fiercely. I had to snap out of it.

I ran my fingers through my hair and grazed what felt like a lump toward the back of my head. I hissed in pain. "Ow." I felt woozy all of a sudden. Paul reacted before I'd had a chance to fall on my face.

I looked up at him; his face was the portrait of worry. I giggled.

"This is funny?" He asked incredulously.

I giggled again. "I'm just really thankful for your wolf-like reflexes. I would have been back on the floor if it wasn't for you."

He chuckled. "My arms don't seem like such a bad place to be now, huh?"

We laughed. "Shut up, Paul!" He lifted me to my feet and steadied me again before letting me go.

"So, it seems like you have a pretty decent bump on your head?"

I nodded.

"Seems that way." I rubbed the sore spot again. "Geez. I'm going to have the _worse_ headache in the morning."

"You have somewhere to go?"

"Um, school?" I giggled. I'd also forgotten that I'd volunteered to close at the Newton's tomorrow too. "Geez."

"What?"

"I have work after school too. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Bella, maybe it's none of my business, but, don't you think that given the circumstances you should, oh I don't know, stay your ass at home tomorrow?"

I giggled at his frankness. "Maybe, but it's not like I've been to the doctor or anything. I don't have a note."

"Well," he said pulling me by my hand. "I guess we're headed to the ER."

"Paul, no!" When I struggled, he only pulled harder.

"Bella, yes!"

"Paul, this isn't fair! You're so much stronger than me!" I said still struggling.

"Babe, either you're coming willingly, or am I'm going to have to throw you over my shoulder?"

I sighed. Wait. Did he just call me babe? He pulled me toward my truck.

"We'll take your truck. Mine is too far up the street. Keys please?" He said holding out his hand. I glared at him and handed the keys over, grudgingly. I was pissed.

"Paul, this should really be my decision, don't you think?"

He shook his head dismissively. "Not a chance, Bella. We both know that you're as stubborn as hell. You'll never give me your permission to take you to the hospital." He started the engine and started to pull out of my driveway.

"Exactly!" Technically, this was kidnapping.

Paul drove to the hospital as fast as my truck could carry us. I was still pissed at him for taking me against my will. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. It was eleven-thirty. Charlie still hadn't called. _'Guess he's still at the station.' _I thought. Or maybe holding a search party since his daughter had disappeared. I glared at Paul again. This wasn't over.

After being admitted to the ER, and being poked and prodded a million times. I finally saw the doctor on call. Dr. Bartley was a tall, thin man with silvery blonde hair, light eyes, and pale skin. He immediately reminded me of Carlisle. I shivered at his touch.

"Cold?" Paul asked.

I merely shook my head. I was still too pissed to answer him anyway. He rolled his eyes, as if he could somehow sense my anger towards him. "Bella, you really have to get over this. If you're fine, I'll let you kick my ass. If not, you owe me one."

I bit my lip. "You suck."

He chuckled. "That's better than what I've _been_ getting out of you tonight, so I'll take it."

I made an unsuccessful attempt at hiding the smile stretching across my lips. He stared at me with a smug grin on his face. If I wasn't such a lady, I'd flip him off.

Dr. Bartley felt around the back of my head, feeling for the lump. When he found it, he applied the smallest amount of pressure. I became groggy again and Paul inched forward, growling at the doctor. I looked at him like he had lost his mind. He only shrugged and went back to his corner. At the doctor's request, I made an attempt at moving my neck. It was sore. I didn't realize that the fall had taken such a toll on me.

"Well, Miss Swan. It seems as though you have a mild concussion."

"Oh." That was all I could muster up. I was in shock. It didn't feel like I had a concussion. Just a massive headache.

"Not to worry. We'll prescribe you some decent pain medication and maybe bed rest for a couple of days."

"Bed rest?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll be right back with your prescription."

"Okay."

Paul groaned and I turned my attention toward him. He was repeatedly banging his head up against the wall.

"So. Fucking. Stupid. So. Fucking. Selfish." He repeated each time his head hit the concrete wall.

"Paul? What the hell are you doing? Get over here." I said pointing to the space beside the bed I was lying in. He moved over to me, moping along the way. What was with him? Why was he blaming himself for my fall? I didn't get it, but I'd rather have him standing next to me than causing his own concussion. He was going crazy on me.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Am I okay? You're the one with the concussion and you're asking if I'm okay? Damn it Bella, you're too fucking selfless."

I grimaced.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. What's wrong with caring about the way other people feel?"

"Nothing, when it's done in doses. It's also healthy to worry about yourself every once in a while."

"I worry about myself." I said feeling the need to defend myself.

"Sure. Says the woman who's worried about poor Paul and not the gigantic bump on the back of her head, or her concussion."

"Stop being a jerk, Paul."

He got quiet. I felt a twinge of guilt flow through me.

"Paul?"

"I hate it when you call me that. Am I really that bad?"

I giggled. "A little bit. But, you have a sweet side too."

He chuckled. "Don't you dare tell anyone."

"What if I do?"

"I'll deny it and then I'll tickle you to death."

We laughed. Dr. Bartley walked back into the room with the prescriptions and my discharge papers.

"Okay Miss Swan, you're free to go. We've phoned your father at the police station and he said to tell you and your boyfriend to stay at the house and wait for him."

"He's not…" I said starting to deny that Paul was my boyfriend, but decided against it. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Yeah, that was it. "Umm...okay. Thank you Dr. Bartley."

"Sure Miss Swan. Just be careful next time alright?"

I nodded as swiftly as I could without hurting my neck. Paul helped me down from the hospital bed and we walked slowly to the truck. He ended up being right about the hospital. There would be no living him now.

We were driving back towards Charlie's when he started to rub it in.

"So, Bella? Seems like I was right about the emergency room after all, huh?" I glared at him.

"Shut it Paul. Not right now please."

He chuckled. "Okay, but you owe me."

"Paul, seriously?"

By this time he had broken into a full blown laugh. I just glared and shook my head, causing me to wince slightly from the developing stiffness in my neck. Paul's smugness evaporated immediately. He looked at me with an expression that was a mixture of hurt, worry, regret, and over all pain. I swear, you would think the guy felt responsible for what happened to me. It was nice that he cared, but I didn't want him to feel that way. So what if he didn't make it there before I fainted? He was there. That's all that mattered. I'd have to find a way to make it up to him.

We pulled into my driveway and Charlie's cruiser was _still_ nowhere to be found. I remembered the doctor said that Charlie wanted us to wait for him. He probably figured that Jake was the one who had taken me to the ER. Paul shut off the engine and sprinted to my side of the truck to help me out. As soon as my feet hit the pavement, Paul had me in his arms.

"You know Paul, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own."

"You probably are. But I'm not taking any chances."

He carried me to the top step and set me down long enough to unlock the door. As soon as it was opened, he picked me up again. I sighed. I might as well just let him. Hell, I really didn't feel like walking anyway.

"So Bella, couch or bed?"

"What?" I said, slightly confused.

"Do you want me to put you on the couch? Or, do you want to go to your bed?"

"Oh, bed please." I thought I saw him grin, but I let it go.

We reached the top of the stairs and Paul stiffened. I felt a low rumble growing in his chest. Was he growling?

"Paul?"

"You have company."

I grew somewhat nervous.

"It's just Jake."

"Oh." Had to love those wolf senses.

I pushed my door open and saw a sleeping Jake sprawled out across my bed, clutching my shirt.

"Paul, can you set me down?"

He growled.

"Paul, it's just Jake."

"I know who it is." He was irritated.

I rolled my eyes. "Paul?"

He finally set me down and I walked over to my bed to wake Jacob.

"Jacob?" I said shaking him. Nothing.

"Jake?" Still nothing.

Paul came over and slapped the back of his head. "Jake!" He awoke with a start.

"Bella!" He sprung up and threw his arms around me, almost knocking me over. Paul snarled viciously and Jake looked at him letting out a growl of his own.

"Now boys. Knock it off. My head is really starting to hurt."

"What's wrong? Where were you?"

I sighed. "I collapsed in the kitchen. Paul here was nice enough to take me to the hospital." I said shooting daggers at him.

He chuckled slightly.

"Paul took you to the hospital? He was here?"

"Um, he came to check on me. I told him I was alone and he felt that he had to look in on me. I'm glad he did."

"I bet. Well Paul, I'm here now. So you can leave if you want." Jake statement sounded like a challenge.

"No fucking way, Black."

Jacob rose from the bed and they glared at one another, a fit of growling erupted in the room.

"Hey." I said standing in between the two of them. "I don't know what this is about, but you guys need to knock it off. I'm in pain. If you both want to stay, then you can stay. But Jake, don't you have school in a few hours anyway?"

Jacob looked taken aback. "Um, yeah. I do."

I sighed. "Then don't you think you should get going before Billy tears you a new one. I'm fine with Paul. He's been taking care of me this entire time. I'm sure he won't let anything happen to me."

Jacob sighed. "Okay." He stated simply, but I knew he didn't like it. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and kissed me on my forehead before jumping out the window. Paul let out another low growl.

"I should probably get some rest." I said sighing.

He nodded. "I'll be downstairs. Just call me if you need me." He walked toward me and caressed my cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." I smiled. "Now get out of here before Charlie comes home and I have to explain more than I really care to."

He chuckled. "Alright."

I watched him head downstairs, and felt the sting of his withdrawal again. I shook it off and slid off my shoes, deciding to sleep fully clothed. As I drifted, I found myself thinking of Paul and Jacob. What was going on there? It was like Paul felt like Jake was overstepping some sort of boundary, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. All I did know, was that I would get to the bottom of this. And soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey you guys! I just wanted thank you all again on the great reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! ;) XOXOXO**

**PPOV**

I paced around Bella's living room trying to control my anger. Phasing in the middle of her house was not an option, but still, I was beyond pissed off. It was taking everything in me not to run after that little bastard and tear him a new one. I couldn't believe Jake was testing me the way he was. Some fucking brother he is. If he thinks I'm about to let him get all territorial over _my _imprint, he's got another thing coming. Best friend or not, this shit was going to end. Tonight.

I kept glancing out of the window. Where the fuck was Chief Swan? I was itching to go after Jacob but I didn't want to leave Bella alone, especially not in her condition. I winced as I remembered the _reason_ for her having a condition in the first place. I couldn't believe I had been so fucking clueless! Sam said that I could hurt Bella by rejecting the imprint, but I had no idea it would be to that extent. She could have fucking _died_ because of me. If I had to spend the rest of my life as her personal ass kisser, I would make it up to her somehow.

I continued to pace, feeling my anger subside as I continued to think about Bella. Geez! Even _thinking_ about her could calm me. One touch, one _look_ from this girl and I was a fucking puppy. Not the proud, cocky wolf I normally am. That was definitely strange. No one had that effect on me. _No one_ could calm me down once I started going. She had the ability to control every emotion that I felt. Fuck! This was crazy!

I remembered earlier in the hospital, when I was dangerously close to caving a hole into the hospital wall with my head, Bella pulled me out of it. She didn't know what had happened, but she was comforting me, _me _off all people. The man that was responsible for her lying in that hospital bed in the first place. And before that in the kitchen, when I was so close to phasing. She barely even flinched. She wasn't afraid of me.

I shook my head. No matter how fucked up I thought this situation was, I couldn't be away from her. I couldn't lose her. To anyone. _Including_ Jacob Black. If he wasn't gonna play fair, then neither was I. Bella was my imprint and hopefully one day, she would be _mine._

An hour later, after I had finally stopped myself from wearing a hole into Bella's floor, Chief Swan decided to pull up. Damn it, it was about time! I mean it was only damn near 2am, geez. He must have figured that she was here with Jake. That would be the only reason I could think of that he wouldn't come immediately. But still, she has a concussion, dude. What was really that important? I shook off my frustration with the Chief and sat there as he opened the door.

He looked completely beat. Whatever he'd done down at the station tonight must have kicked his ass. He grumbled as he shut the door, walking past me to the kitchen.

"Hey, Jake." He mumbled.

"Um," I started to speak, but I'd figured I'd wait until he got situated before I jarred him. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and I was tempted to ask him for one, but I decided against it.

"So, Jake…"

"Paul." I corrected him before he continued. He choked on the sip of beer he'd just taken in.

"Paul? Paul Meraz?"

I nodded once. "Yes sir."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one that took Bella to the hospital. Not Jake."

"Oh. Really? And what pray tell, were you doing here when she fell?"

I shifted, not really feeling up to the whole father to boyfriend talk. Whoa! _Boy__friend?_ Moving a little fast there, aren't we Paul? I shook my head.

"Um, honestly Chief Swan, I was just coming to check on Bella because she said she didn't want to be alone. I was just making sure she was alright."

Chief Swan nodded and cleared his throat.

"Charlie."

"Huh?"

"Call me Charlie."

"Um, ok. Thanks."

"I appreciate you being there for my daughter. Honestly, I didn't even know you guys were friends."

"It's a new development. She's a really special girl."

"That she is." He sat down at the dining room table and motioned for me to join him. "So Paul, you and Bella are just friends?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He nodded. "Well, I'm glad she has friends like you and Jake in her life. It's good that she has someone around to look out for her. You know how easy it is for her to find trouble."

"Boy don't I know it." I said rolling my eyes, causing Charlie to chuckle.

"So, how's our girl Paul?"

"She's upstairs asleep. She has a mild concussion. Doctor ordered her to stay on bed rest for couple of days. She's not too happy about it."

Charlie chuckled. "I can imagine."

We sat quiet for a moment.

"Well," Charlie said standing, "I guess I'd better get you home, Paul."

"That's okay, Charlie. My trucks right down the street." I said rising.

He looked at me quizzically.

I shrugged.

"It didn't feel right parking in the driveway."

He chuckled. "Okay. But next time, just parking in front of the house is fine." He extended his hand and I reached out to shake it.

"See you next time, Paul. Hopefully it will be under better circumstances."

"Yes sir."

Charlie walked me out and closed the door behind me. I'd started to return the spare key to the mat, but decided to keep it instead. Never knew when I would need it again. I jogged the distance back to my truck. The engine roared to life and I gunned it down to La Push. Jake had an ass kicking coming his way. Bella was mine. It was time for him to get over it.

A while later, I pulled up in front of Sam and Emily's place. I had done some thinking along the way and I knew I would have to talk to him first. I had to explain everything that happened tonight and my new feelings towards the imprint. I had to get some words of wisdom, before I went and did something completely fucking stupid. I shook my head and walked to the front door. It was still a lot of commotion going on in the house so I knew they were awake. I walked in the house, knowing the door wouldn't be locked. I walked in and was greeted by Sam, Jared, and Embry.

"Well, look who it is! Where the hell did you disappear to, man?" Jared said stuffing his mouth with a piece of fried chicken.

"What the hell are you guys still doing here?" I said ignoring Jared's question and taking a seat across from Sam.

"Emily is staying in town tonight. She went to visit one of her friends from school. They're living in Port Angeles now."

"Oh." I said shrugging my shoulders. I stared down at the table, thinking about what the hell I was gonna do with this situation.

"Something on your mind, Paul?"

"Um, yeah actually. Sam, do you think I could get a minute?"

He nodded and motioned for the front door. We walked outside, pulling the door closed behind us, and I took a seat on the front step. Sam perched himself against the door.

"So, what's on your mind Paul?"

I sighed.

"Bella almost died tonight."

Sam inhaled sharply. "What?" He bellowed. "What the hell happened to her Paul?"

I dropped my head. "I almost killed her. It was my fault."

"What the fuck do you mean you almost _killed_ her?" He was screaming.

"Damn it, Sam! I didn't want the boys to know, if you yell any louder you're gonna tell the whole fucking rez!"

Sam backed down a little. "Explain." He said firmly.

I sighed again.

"Well, you know I was trying to ignore the imprint, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, I talked to Bella earlier tonight and we kind of got into it."

He growled.

"Look, I feel bad enough okay? She was obsessing about that fucking _leech_ Edward and how she was crashing because of it and I lost it. I'm tired of her hurting over that mother fucker, Sam!"

He nodded, understanding how I felt.

"So anyway, after we hung up, I went to this bar and picked up this hot ass bartender. We went back to her place and started fooling around and when we got into it, I felt like fire had suddenly ripped through my chest, I couldn't breathe, I thought I was dying. The further into it we went, the more pain I was in. I almost lost my eyesight before I stopped."

Sam shook his head. "I told you so."

"Yeah, I know. Let me finish before you start in on me okay?"

He chuckled and nodded. I continued. "So I decide to head to Bella's because she told me she was alone and didn't want to be, that was the reason I ended up talking to her in the first place. So I went over there to check on her, to make sure she was okay or whatever. When I got there she was spread out on the kitchen floor, unconscious. Un-fucking-conscious, Sam! Do you know how bad that scared me?"

He looked at me knowingly and I continued.

"Anyway, we she finally came to, she told me what happened. What she remembered feeling anyway, before she passed out. It was the same thing I was feeling when I was with that bartender, Sam. I almost died tonight, and I almost took my imprint with me."

I went silent. I couldn't say anything else right now. I let the events of this evening replay themselves in my head. I shuddered as I remembered finding Bella on the floor like that. She looked so pale, well paler than normal, and fragile. It made my heart break seeing her like that, and now knowing that it was _me_ who did it to her. Fuck! What was happening to me?

"Sounds like you had a busy night."

I snorted. "That wasn't even half the night. I ended up taking Bella to the hospital because she had a lump on her head. Come to find out, she had a concussion from the fall."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, the doc told her that she has to stay on bed rest for a couple days though. I guess that means no school or work for a couple days. Knowing her I'll have to tie her to the bed, though."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Is there more to this story?"

I nodded. "Before we went to the ER, I almost phased in front of her."

"Paul? What the fuck, man? You're fucking up tonight. This girl has you totally off your game. You just need to give into this shit already."

I nodded. "I am, but let me finish. Like I said, I was about to phase, but she touched me and everything stopped. She comforted me Sam, told me everything was gonna be okay and I almost forgot why I was about to phase in the first place. This shit was crazy because _no one_ can calm me down when I get going. She did it again at the hospital. Long story short Sam, I'm done running from this girl. I think I…._want_ her now, but I don't want to rush her. I just want to be whatever she wants me to be."

Sam slapped me on the back. "It sounds like someone is growing up." He chuckled.

I shook my head and grinned. "Yeah, I think Bella's having an impact on me already. I already miss the old me." We got silent again. I ended up thinking about Jake and growled.

"What?"

"Jake."

"What about him?"

I glared at him and he realized what I meant. "Oh."

"Exactly. That little fucker is really going to make me hurt him. He's way too territorial with Bella. Today he tried some macho shit with me, telling me I could leave if I wanted, when I just came from taking Bella to the hospital. Sam, I'm not gonna be able to keep my cool about this for long. I'm warning you now, if Jake doesn't knock this shit off and soon, we're gonna be missing a fucking pack member."

"I'll talk to him."

I nodded.

"Come on man. Let's get you drunk." Sam said, we went back in the house and judging by the look on their faces. Jared and Embry had heard the entire conversation.

"Not one word." I glared at them.

They averted their stares and I opened the fridge to get a beer. I hoped Sam could talk some sense into Jake and really soon. I was already ready for a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! First, I just want to say Thanks for all of the adds, you guys are great! I feel so loved! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's a little shorter than my others but I promise that I'll have Paul's POV up by tonight. Happy Reading!**

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning with the worse effing headache. I felt so light headed and groggy. I was praying that I could fight the nagging urge to throw up that was slowly building in my system. I felt like I was glued to my bed. I glanced over at my clock, it was almost eleven-thirty. I practically jumped from my bed, thinking that I was late for school. As I went crashing back down from the mind numbing pain in my head and neck, I remembered that I was on bed rest for the next couple days. '_Great idea, Bells. Geez.' _I thought as I laid my palm over my forehead. It was a good thing I was on bed rest, because I think I just made my concussion worse.

I didn't want to move. My eyes strained as I struggled to scan my room. Thankfully, the shades had been drawn over the windows. '_Thank you, Charlie.' _I thought. I didn't remember Paul closing my curtains, but then again, in my condition, I wouldn't have paid much attention anyway. Thinking of Paul made my lips curl into a smirk. Paul was literally my savior. It was his idea for me to go to the hospital and even though I hated that I had to be put on bed rest then, I was more than grateful for it now. I wouldn't have been able to survive in school today. I would have to thank him later.

I made an attempt at rolling from the bed, only to fall on my face, landing with a hard thud. '_Yeah, that helped my concussion a whole lot_.' I thought as I struggled to pull myself from the floor. This was just great. And where the hell was Charlie? I moved from my room and gripped the railing, holding on for dear life as I made my descent into the living room.

"Charlie?" I croaked. I winced in pain. Even the sound of my voice caused my head to throb. I moved silently throughout the rest of the house. "Charlie?" I called almost an octave lower.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed a note stuck to the refrigerator.

'_Bells,_

_Had to go into the station early this morning. I know, I know. You're pissed at me, but I promise to be there as soon as I can. Maybe Jake or Paul can keep you company until then. _

_Dad'_

Great. Alone and helpless. That was a _great _thing to be when your name was Bella Swan. I sighed and headed back out to the living room. I was hungry, but I couldn't force myself to be in the mood to cook. I thought about Dad's note. Jake was in school, and I didn't have Paul's number. Damn it! I would definitely have to put that on my 'to do' list. '_Hmmmm…Paul.' _I shivered as I thought of him, realizing that I _missed him._ This was getting weirder and more complicated by the moment. '_This should not be happening.' _I thought as I walked back toward the living room.

I sat on the couch, thinking about the events of last night, hurting my head even more. There were three mysteries ahead of me that I needed to solve. The first, was figuring out what that feeling was that came over me before I passed out. I was a perfectly normal , for the most part, teenager. Feelings like that just don't come out of the blue. I had to get to the bottom of it. The second, was the secret feud going on between Jake and Paul. My best friend and my savior. The third and final mystery, was what the hell this feeling was drawing me to Paul. I barely knew him, at one point couldn't stand him, and now I find myself in unfamiliar territory as I wanted to spend almost every waking moment with him. I sat and chewed everything over. I figured that if I was ever going to get any answers, I'd have to go to the one source that these mysteries had in common; Paul Meraz.

I wrecked my brain trying to think of a way to get Paul's number. Outside of driving down to La Push, which I was sure wouldn't be a good idea, the only other unfortunate alternative I had was to call Jake to get it. I cringed. That was not going to pretty. I knew he was in school, but he would normally answer my text messages. I dragged back up to my room and got my cell phone. I laid down on the bed. All the unnecessary exertion made my head hurt worse.

I flipped my phone open and started to type the message, then it dawned on me that I didn't actually have to ask for Paul's number. Asking for someone close to him was just as good, but who to ask for? I realized that asking for any of the guys would be a dead giveaway. So I opted to ask for Emily's instead, praying that Jake wouldn't suspect anything.

I waited several minutes for a reply and was somewhat surprised that he gave me the number without so much as a question as to why I wanted it. I smiled. Must have been my lucky day.

After readjusting myself on the pillows, I dialed Emily's number. It was answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" the loud male voice boomed from the other end of the receiver causing me to move the phone from my ear.

I cleared my throat.

"Um, hi. This is Bella. Bella Swan. Is Emily around?"

"Hi Bella. This is Sam. Emily's not home right now. Do you want to leave a message for her?"

I hesitated for a moment, contemplating on whether or not to take the plunge and ask Sam for the number. I decided to go with it and struggled through the embarrassment.

"Um, no. that's okay Sam. Actually, maybe you can help me."

"Uh, okay. What's up Bella?"

"Well, I was actually trying to track down Paul's number. Do you think you could give it to me?"

I heard the room erupt in laughter. Sam tried to stifle a chuckle and he cleared his throat. I felt the blood rush to my face and I became light headed again. Maybe this was a bad idea. As I prepared to hang up, Sam spoke.

"Um, Bella, I'd love to give you Paul's number. But seeing as though he's standing right here, he can give it to you himself."

Oh my God! Paul was _there? _If I had never been embarrassed before, I was definitely feeling the full onslaught of the emotion right now.

"Oh no." I said quietly as I heard the shuffling in the background as Sam handed Paul the phone.

'_Damn it, Bella!' _I said reprimanding myself. I probably looked so desperate.

"Hey, Bella." Paul breathed into the phone. You could hear the guys' laughter in the background. I groaned out of sheer dread. '_Just kill me now_.' I thought as I gnawed at my bottom lip.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Paul sounded genuinely concerned. I smiled.

"Yes. Just a little mortified, that's all."

He chuckled. I'm glad _one_ of us was amused by this.

"So, what's up Miss Swan?"

"Um, nothing, really. I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to come keep me company?" The line was silent. I continued. "It's just that my dad's at work and all of my friends, including Jake, are at school. And you know how I don't like being alone." I blurted the sentence out so quickly, I'd be surprised if he'd heard a single word.

"Um, okay. Sure, Bella. I'd love to come and keep you company. I'll be there soon, okay?"

I smiled.

"Okay. See you soon."

I hung up smiling from ear to ear. What was he doing to me? There was definitely something about this connection between the two of us. There was no way I should be feeling this giddy about seeing a guy I barely even knew. I laid there for a while, grinning like an idiot, until I finally decided to get ready for Paul's visit. If I felt anything like I looked, then I would probably scare him off.

I took a brief shower, deciding that standing for a long period of time in my condition was probably _not_ a good idea. I pulled out something simple from the closet, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white, long sleeved t-shirt. I got dressed slowly, making sure I didn't move around too much. I struggled as I put my extremely messy hair in a ponytail. When I'd decided to make my way downstairs, I heard the door slam.

"Charlie?" No answer. I waited a little longer.

"Charlie, is that you?" I winced in pain as the exertion of using my voice called my ears to ring.

"It's Paul, Bella."

"Paul? How the hell did he get in?" I asked myself quietly.

"Ok." I winced again as I called down the stairs to Paul.

I moved down the steps slowly. As I reached the last step, I became woozy and lost my balance. Just as I braced myself for the fall, I landed in a pair of warm arms.

"Paul." I breathed.

"Bella, babe, you have to be more careful." He said standing me up.

There goes that 'babe' again. I smiled up at him. "Sorry. The concussion doesn't really help my coordination any."

"Its okay, Bella. Come on, why don't you lie down? How have you been feeling?" he said as he ushered me towards Charlie's sofa.

He sat on the sofa and pulled me down so that my head rested in his lap.

"I've been feeling okay. My head hurts, that's the biggest thing. Then there's this tightness in my neck and shoulders. I've been feeling kind of dizzy and nauseous too."

"What about sensitivity to sound and light? Your discharge papers said something about that."

"Umm, sensitivity to sound? Most definitely. I called for Charlie this morning and when I was calling to you just now, it hurt like hell. My ears were even ringing. I haven't really tested the sensitivity to light theory yet. Not planning to really."

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Bella." There he goes again. What was he so sorry for?

"Don't be sorry. You rescued me and dragged my stubborn ass to the hospital. If anything, you're my hero."

He groaned. "I'm not a hero. I was just in the right place at the right time I guess."

I smiled into his thigh. A few moments passed and I felt him remove my hair tie, saying that with the headache, it probably wasn't the best idea to tie it back. My hair fell and he ran his fingers through it. He played in my hair, immediately relaxing me. We sat in companionable silence for a while until he started to rub my neck and shoulders. His warm touch relieved some of the tension and tightness in them. I inadvertently let a soft moan escape my lips and heard him take in a sharp breath. I smiled.

"Paul, you know you don't have to do this. I mean, I definitely appreciate the company, but don't you think this is a bit much?"

He sighed. "Does it make you feel better?"

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"Then shut up." He chuckled.

"You're lucky I have a concussion." I said as menacingly as possible. Another sigh.

There was a moment of silence, but the growling of my stomach soon interrupted. I'd forgotten that I hadn't had anything to eat.

"Have you eaten anything today, Miss Swan?"

"Umm, no."

He growled softly and gently moved me from his lap. As he stood, he repositioned me on the couch and actually put me in a comfortable position.

"I'm making you breakfast."

"I'll help you." I said preparing to move.

He growled softly again, causing a wave electricity to rush through me.

"No. You, miss, are going to glue your butt to the couch until I finish cooking for you."

I pouted. I was not used to having things done for me. I was always the caregiver.

"But you don't even know where everything is." I whined.

He smirked at me and I melted.

"I'm a wolf baby. I'll sniff my way around." He said winking and sticking his nose into the air.

I giggled as I watched him move to the kitchen. Even the way he walked was sexy. His stride was effortless. I sat and wished that I had an iota of the grace that he put in each step and his ass was just…whoa! '_Okay, Bells. You're getting a little beside yourself here.'_

"Oh and Bella, don't even _think_ about moving yourself from that couch or you gonna have to answer to me!"

I smiled and buried myself deeper into the couch cushions. What had I gotten myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this guys! I was a little busy with the preparations for my daughter's 1st b-day! (Mommy happy dance...okay I'm back.) I hope you like this chapter! I stayed up until 3 just so I could post it for you guys. :) Please R&R...your reviews make me a better writer. Hey! Just wanted to know if you guys would like a chapter based on Jake's POV? I feel bad for the guy...he's earning a bad rep. :)

After Bella had eaten her breakfast and the kitchen was cleaned, we went back into the living room. I sat first and maneuvered her head back into my lap while the rest of her body stretched across the tiny sofa. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks for breakfast Paul. Besides the burnt bacon, everything was perfect." She said giggling.

I smiled down at her. Her laughter was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. I wished she did it more often and hoped that when she did, I would be the one making her laugh.

"You're welcome. And it wouldn't have been burnt if _someone_ would have listened and stayed on the couch like I told her to."

I chuckled at the memory of having to carry her back to the couch bridal style, then having to open all the windows as the big cloud of smoke drifted through the room.

She blushed. Damn it, that was so beautiful. I was a goner. For once, I was glad I actually accepted the imprint. I wouldn't have been able to be around her everyday and _not_ want to be with her.

"Well, I've never been one for following orders."

"Good to know."

She smiled.

"So," she breathed, "what should we do now?"

I shrugged.

"What do want to do?" I said smoothing her hair back. She purred.

Holy fuck! Seriously? She _purrs_? I bit back a growl. Great! That's _all_ I need to think about right now, imagining making her purr in bed. My mental image sends waves of electricity through my body and I feel myself start to stiffen. Shit, shit, shit! Please don't let her feel it. Think about something else Meraz! Baseball that should do it. I willed my hard on down as I thought about the scores from the last Mariners game.

"Umm, I'd like to watch some TV if you don't mind?" she said looking up at me

"Why would I? I'm here to keep you company. We can do whatever you want."

She smiled as I clicked on the power button on the remote and helped her shift into a comfortable position. I surfed through the channels until I settled on a movie that we both wanted to watch, some old action flick. I didn't give a damn what we watched, as long as I got to sit here with her.

We sat quietly and watched the movie. I'd run my fingers through her hair periodically, soliciting soft moans from her lips. She had no idea what she did to me. I let out a low growl and dug my hand in deeper, massaging her scalp.

"Mmmm, Paul, that feels great." She closed her eyes. Fuck me, I needed her._ Touch her._ _Take her. She's ours. OURS! _For once, I agreed with the fucker.

"Mine." I whispered.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Paul?"

I cleared my throat. "No, nothing at all. How are you feeling, babe?"

She giggled.

"I'm feeling a little better. Those massages of yours seem to melt away some of the pain."

"Really?" I asked with a hint of mischief in my tone.

Apparently she hadn't noticed as she continued with the conversation. "Yeah. I guess you could say you have the magic touch."

If only she knew, I wanted to touch her in so many other places. I wanted to roam every contour of her body. I wanted to make her beg for my touch. I wanted her to feel the same longing that I felt for her. '_Baby _please_ just let me show you how good I can make you feel.'_ I begged her mentally.

"I guess I do." I smirked. I wondered if she'd noticed the hooded look in my eyes, or the change in my voice, or even the sudden stiffness that had worked its way back into my pants. I wanted this girl with every fiber of my being.

Shit! Calm down, Meraz! I had to be strong. I didn't want to scare her away from me. It was time to think about the Mariners again.

I continued massaging her scalp, then, moved down to her neck and lower, to her shoulders. Before I knew it, she had fallen asleep across my lap. Fuck me, she was beautiful. An angel was sleeping in my lap. Damn it, when did I become such a pussy? Really, Paul? An angel? I _never_ talked like that. But today, that didn't matter. I looked down at Bella. She was my angel. Nothing would ever change that.

I sat and watched her sleep for what seemed like mere minutes, but when I glanced at the clock, I noticed it was after four. Shit! She had been asleep for two hours. Even though it pained me to do it, I had to wake her.

I gently nudged her, making her stir. "Bella?" I nudged her again. Nothing. Damn this woman slept hard. "Bel-la?" I said singing her name. Nothing. Geez! What was it gonna take? I tried to move from underneath her head without hurting her. Maybe if I moved, she would miss the warmth and wake up. As soon as I tried shifting, she groaned and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"No. please stay." She said, almost inaudibly.

I smiled. My plan worked.

"Bella, you have to get up babe."

"Why?" she whined groggily.

I chuckled.

"It's four o'clock. Are you going to sleep the whole day away?"

"Yes."

I laughed harder.

"Paul, please let me sleep a little bit longer."

I thought about it. I wanted to stay there and let her sleep, but I had to relieve Jacob for patrols soon. He had the afternoon shift, right after school. The lucky fucker was off for the next two days after that. That gave him all the time in the world to be with _my_ Bella. I growled as I thought of him, causing her to jump.

"Paul? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said gritting my teeth.

"Paul? What's wrong?"

I sighed heavily and looked down at her beautiful face. A look of worry was covering her features. I rubbed the spot where her brow had furrowed, causing her to relax.

"Bella, I have to go soon."

"Why?" she whined again, making my heart do back flips.

I chuckled. "I have to go on patrol. I'm relieving Jacob."

"Oh." She said solemnly. Did she really want me to stay around?

"So, is Jake coming over after you leave?" she asked quietly.

I growled. "Probably so, Bella." I almost snapped.

We grew quiet. "Um, Paul?" she almost whispered.

"Yes, Bella?" I answered, trying to cool down.

"What's going on with you and Jake?"

"What?" I was slightly taken aback by her question.

"What's going on with you and Jake? It feels like you guys are this close to ripping each other apart." She said holding up her thumb and forefinger, showing a small distance. She didn't know how right she was. Jake and I were definitely close to ripping each other apart, and I for one couldn't wait for the fight. But, no matter how right she was, there was little I could explain to her right here. This had to be done the right way. She knew about the wolves, about some of the legends of our tribe, but imprinting was something different. This was something special that was shared between the wolf and his imprint and I definitely was not gonna let Black and whatever the fuck was stuck up his ass ruin it for me.

"Jacob and I are having a…_misunderstanding_ right now."

"A misunderstanding?"

I nodded.

"What does that mean, Paul? What exactly are you two having a misunderstanding about?"

I sighed. "Bella, I can't really explain it."

"Paul, please don't keep things from me. _He_ did that, thinking he was protecting me. I can't have anyone else I'm close to do that to me."

Fuck! Why the hell did she have to put it that way? That shit made me feel low. Lower than low. How could I _not_ tell her now? I fought with myself. I couldn't tell her this way, but right now, I would tell her what I could.

"Bella, there are some things that I won't be able to tell you right away. But I promise, I _will _tell you when I can." She nodded.

"_I_ don't have a full grasp on what's happening in my life right now." That was the truth.

"There's a lot of crazy shit going on and I never thought that anything would happen where I would be ready to turn on a brother. But Jake and I have come to a point where we both want the same thing, and he's afraid that I'm getting closer to having it than he ever will be."

She stared at me quizzically. "What could be so important? What's worth losing a brother?"

I stared at her in awe. She was so smart, so beautiful, and perfect in every way. She completed me. She was everything I needed. Even though it would hurt me to do it, she was worth losing a brother.

I stroked her cheek. "Babe, some things are_ that_ important." I said staring deep into her eyes. She blushed. Could she possibly know what I meant?

She sighed. "I know you said you couldn't tell me everything right now, but I just don't get you two Paul. You're supposed to be brothers. _Nothing _is supposed to sever your bond and you're just allowing it to happen. And this isn't like Jacob. I've never seen him act this way."

I continued stroking her cheek. "Bella, you never know what a man is capable of when faced with losing something he desires more than anything."

She stared blankly for a moment. Damn it! Don't give too much away, Meraz!

She cleared her throat. "Um, I just don't get it. But, let's just talk about something else. Clearly this is a pack thing and there's not much you can discuss, right?"

"Something like that."

"Okay. I understand. I wouldn't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have."

What the fuck did that mean?

"What do you mean?" I needed clarification.

"Well, I just mean that I feel like I've been a burden on you and I don't want to make it worse by causing any problems with your pack."

Okay, did I say she was smart? Because that was honestly the _dumbest_ thing I've ever heard her say!

"Bella, you will never and I repeat_ never_ be a burden to me. Everything I've done for you has been an honor and I'm just happy that you wanted me here at all."

"Why wouldn't I want you here?"

I chuckled. "Hmmm, I don't know, maybe because at one point in time, you actually hated me?"

She giggled. "Things change."

I smiled at her and sighed. "Bella, I really do have to get ready to go. He'll probably be here any minute." I said as my thoughts involuntarily returned to Jacob. I tried to bite back a growl, but to no avail.

Bella looked up at me and bit her bottom lip. A shudder ran through me. That had to be the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. She tried to get up and I placed my arms around her shoulders, steadying her so she wouldn't hurt herself. When she was successfully sitting upright, she gently placed her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulders. I hesitated a moment then melted into her touch, resting my head on top of hers.

"Thank you. For everything you've done for me today."

I rubbed her back.

"Bella, you don't have to thank me. I was more than happy to do everything I've done for you today. Even hearing you snore made my day." I chuckled.

Breaking our embrace, Bella glared at me menacingly, looking like an angry kitten.

"I do _not_ snore." I laughed harder.

"Okay, babe. You don't snore….loudly."

"Paul!" she whined.

I continued to laugh and she pouted. I chuckled as I pulled her back to me.

"Aww…okay, okay. You don't snore."

"So now you're lying to me?"

I chuckled. "There's just no satisfying you, is there woman?"

She giggled. "I guess not."

I broke our embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Now, for the third time, I really have to go."

She sighed. "Okay. I can't convince you to stay a little longer?" she said hopefully.

I shook my head sadly. "Unfortunately no, babe."

"I know, I know. You have a responsibility to your tribe. Can't blame a girl for trying though."

I chuckled.

We locked eyes again and she smiled at me, biting the corner of her lip. I stared into her beautiful, brown eyes and my breathing hitched. I was completely lost in her milk chocolate irises as I leaned into her subconsciously. Her heavenly scent was clouding my senses, urging me to take the plunge as I moved closer to her full, pink lips.

"Paul wha…." Before she had a chance to complete her sentence my lips came crashing down on hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Her lips had to be the softest I'd ever kissed in my life, they molded against mine perfectly. Like two of the softest pillows that were made especially for me. She hesitated. I felt her resistance, but as I took her bottom lip into my mouth, she melted against me, kissing aggressively. I nipped her bottom lip with my teeth and she let out a low moan, causing a growl to rumble through my chest. The kiss grew in intensity, but I backed away some, trying not to hurt her. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. My tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging permission for entrance to her warm mouth. Her lips parted and our tongues danced, battling for domination. She quickly relented and let me take control of the kiss. _Take her now!_ I growled. I wanted her so bad. She moved her hands to my shoulders, gripping me tightly. Fuck yes! Her hands roamed all over my chest. '_Fuck! Of all days, I decide to wear a shirt today!' _I said cursing the white cotton fabric that covered my body.

"Mmmm…Paul." She said between kisses.

"Bella." I growled. I had to fight the urge to take this to the next level. My wolf was ready to claim her as our own and I had to make sure things stopped before they went too far. She was still in pain and in no way did I want to make her suffer more than she already was.

I slowed our kiss, trying to break out of the trance we were in. if I hurt her again, I would be devastated. I placed light kisses all over her face before finding my way back to her luscious, pink, slightly swollen lips. As I prepared to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, signaling the end of our lip lock, she slipped her tongue back into my mouth. Damn it, Bella! Why? I ran my hands over her body, feeling her shudder underneath my touch. She pulled me into her, trying to lie back on the couch.

"Bel…"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I snapped my head away from her to see an angry Jacob standing at the bottom of the stairs. I released Bella and jumped to protect her as Jacob shook violently. Finally, the fight I had been waiting for!


	8. Chapter 8

**JPOV**

"WHAT THE FUCK?

Pain. Scorching, searing, mind numbing, heart wrenching pain. That was what I was feeling as I stared at the spectacle in front of me. Bella, _my_ Bella, and that dickhead Paul engaged in the most serious lip lock I have _ever _seen. How could she do this? I had made every attempt to help her fight the fucking curse that we called _imprinting_, but I guess Paul's hold on her was much too strong. I felt my heart breaking slightly as I watched the shock from my being there spread across their faces. I looked at Bella's beautiful face as it changed from shock to sheer sadness. I stood there as anger washed over me and I started to tremble. I could feel my body convulsing. Paul stepped in between Bella and me. Like I would actually fucking hurt her! That sent me over the edge. First, this asshole imprints on the woman _I _love and now he's trying to protect her from me like I'm some sort of monster! I let out a ferocious growl, sounding completely feral. I could feel my body start to blur.

"You fucking asshole!" I roared.

Paul growled.

"Bella, babe you should go upstairs." Paul spoke calmly to Bella.

Babe? Did this sack of shit just call her _babe?_ I could feel Bella inching closer to me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Jake?"

"No, Bella! I don't want you getting hurt." He snarled viciously at me, stepping into a protective stance.

"Paul, you know as well as I do that he won't hurt me."

"Bella, baby, you don't understand…"

"You motherfucker! Do you honestly think _I'm _gonna hurt her?" I growled again. Did this asshole really just insinuate that I would hurt the love of my fucking life?

"You're fucking right! You might be her best friend Jake and might have some sick infatuation with her, but she's my life, and you know it!" Paul roared. _Sick infatuation?_ He had the nerve to reduce my love for this woman to some sick obsession? That's it! This asshole is going down. He'll be lucky if I didn't castrate his ass.

I watched as Bella stared at him quizzically. Apparently, she was moved by his confession. Ugh! Why was she always being pulled in by the wrong man?

"She doesn't have to _choose_ you, and _you_ know it!"

A cocky smirk spread across his face. I envisioned ripping his lips off his face. _Hard to smile that way, you cocky son of a bitch._

"As you can see, we're not having a problem there!"

Bella's cheeks turned a deep crimson color and she groaned.

"You're not leaving her with a choice!"

"That's where you're wrong dickhead! She _has_ a choice in this, as you so _graciously_ pointed out. She's running the show here. Not me. If anyone is trying to take her choice away here, it's _you! _You won't even _allow_ her to consider accepting me! The only time her head's not clouded is when we're actually able to get some alone time together!"

"You're not fucking good enough for her!"

"Who the fuck are _you_ to make that decision for her, Jake? Or should I call you Edward now? You two seem to have that characteristic in common. Bella's old enough to make her own fucking choices!" Paul was now trembling violently. His image was becoming more and more distorted.

I glared at him. His words stung like a slap to the face, one that I could _feel_ anyway. There was no way in hell I was _anything_ like that asshole! I remembered how that fucker Edward never let Bella make a decision on her own, always telling her that he knew what was best for her. But, this was different, right? Paul was no good for her. It didn't make any sense for her to waste her time on him. I was protecting her. Damn, _was_ I any different?

"Paul, Jake, what the hell is going on here? What are you guys talking about? _What _don't I have a choice in? " Bella asked.

I stared at her and the trembling slowed. She seemed so lost. Her face was stuck in an expression of incredulity. I drew the conclusion that she still didn't know about the imprint. But then, why was she _kissing_ him? I looked between the two of them. He noticed my hesitation and was watching her protectively; I looked at her and noticed that when she met his gaze, she was staring at him with so much longing in her eyes. Damn! She's completely drawn in. She was fucking falling in _love_ with him. Instantly, my heart crumbled into a thousand pieces.

I groaned. "Fuck."

"Jake?" Bella's expression turned quizzical again when she turned her attention back to me.

"Bella." I whispered. Tears were stinging my eyes as I looked into hers. She practically ran to me and threw her arms around my waist and melted into me. I heard a serious growl rip from Paul's throat. She moved her head from my chest and glared at him. She must have heard it too.

"Paul, you can see he's seriously hurting about something." She said reaching the point of aggravation.

"I'd like to seriously hurt him." Paul mumbled.

"Paul Meraz! I don't know what the hell is going on between you two but either you two sit down right now and iron out whatever the hell it is that has you acting like total and complete idiots, or the both of you can forget about me being in either one of your lives!"

We both winced at her words. Paul's expression was a look of sheer pain. She softened her expression and looked at him lovingly. She eased her tone as she spoke again.

"You need to fix this. The both of you. I don't like this at all. Not one bit. I have a freaking concussion and you two idiots are making it worse. Paul, call Sam and see if someone else can take your shift and see if he'll come up here and mediate for you two. I'm about to go lie down and try to reverse some of the damage your screaming match has done."

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before moving towards Paul. They wrapped their arms around each other and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and gently rubbed her neck and shoulders, instantly relaxing her.

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper.

"It's okay. Just fix it. And when you're done with Jake, then you need to come and talk to me. Apparently, we have a lot that needs to be discussed." I felt wrong eavesdropping on their conversation and I turned away and focused on my own thoughts.

I was beginning to feel like a complete and total asshole. She seemed somewhat content and she didn't even know that he imprinted on her. Their pull to each other was apparently strong, probably stronger than Sam and Emily's. Damn, I'd have to accept this, but I didn't want to. Just thinking about her being with Paul made my heart ache. But how could I deny her true happiness? No matter how much it hurt me, I had to be the bigger person here.

"Paul?" his head snapped up and he glared at me. I sighed deeply and shook my head. "Let's figure this out man."

He studied me as if he didn't believe a word I'd said. I understood him. If I was in his shoes, I would do the same.

"Seriously man. She's happy. I want to keep it that way."

Bella turned to look at me.

"All of this is about me, isn't it?"

My head dropped and I stared at the ground. Paul cupped her neck, gently turning her toward him and nodded slowly.

"I'm what Jake wants and he's upset because you…want...me…too?"

He nodded again.

She slowly smiled at him, but it was soon replaced by a glare of anger and irritation. She pushed away from him.

"You two assholes were fighting over me? You were going to let me come between you two? Somebody better start explaining! NOW!"

"Bella, honey, your concussion." I pleaded.

"Screw the damn concussion. Explain!"

Paul and I stared at each other.

"Paul. Call Sam. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

He nodded and pulled out his cell phone while I made my best attempt at calming Bella.

"Look Bells, there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. Let's just calm down and wait until Sam gets here. Everything will be okay."

She glared at me. "This better be good, Jake. I mean extremely good for you two to behave this way over me."

I nodded. I felt like I was a child being chastised. This was not going to go well, for me or Paul. Shit! Why couldn't I just keep my emotions to myself?

Paul hung up with Sam, stating that he would be there soon. At least Sam would be able to shed a lot more light on what was going on between Paul and Bella, but as far as where I was concerned, I'd have to be the one to explain that one. What the fuck had I gotten myself into?

I watched Bella paced back and forth angrily before Paul gently pulled her to the couch.

"Paul, I'm not in the mood to sit right now."

"I don't remember asking you if you were in the mood, Bella. You have a concussion. Upset or not, sit your ass down."

She glared at him. Holy shit, he was in for a _major_ tongue lashing.

"Paul…"

"Bella. I don't want to hear it. I know you're mad right now, but you know I'm right. Tomorrow you're going to be calling me about how bad your head is hurting and I'm gonna say 'I told you so.' So decide which one you want to deal with. Sitting down now, or dealing with me tomorrow?"

"Humph." She folded her arms and sat back on the couch. I was completely astonished. Anyone else who spoke to her like that would've gotten their ass handed to them. He was changing her. In a good way of course. "You're forgetting one thing Paul Meraz." She glared at him. "Depending on how things unfold tonight, I might not call you for a very long time." I realized I'd spoken a little too soon as the old Bella reared her beautiful head.

He recoiled, looking like he had just been burned by a hot stove. She continued to glare at him, meaning every word she said. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"The same goes for you!" she shot a glance at me, instantly stopping my laughter. I knew she meant what she said. We had royally fucked up. Me more than anyone. But this was all stupid Paul's fault. Why the hell did he have to go and imprint on her anyway. I would've been perfectly content with them hating each other, but now to have to deal with this fucked up love triangle was too much to bear.

We all sat in silence. I moved to the other side of the room and had a seat in Charlie's chair. Paul comparing me to Cullen had really bothered me. I started to think about what Bella and I had gone through over the past couple years. I remembered Bella's relationship with Cullen. How I had to fight just to have her in my life just for us to be friends. How Cullen had tried to make her cut off all her ties to me. How he never felt like I was good enough to be in her life_. _And also, how this situation was becoming very familiar. Only with me playing the role of Cullen. _Fuck, Jake! How and when did you turn into the bloodsucker? _I chastised myself. All I was doing was taking away Bella's choices. I thought the imprint did that to her, but she does have the option of choosing whether or not she wants Paul as a mate. Of course she was going to feel the pull to him. Of course she would be curious as to why she felt this way about him. Imprinting was ruthless as hell. I shook my head as I sat in silence. Sure I still had a shot, because she still didn't know that Paul had imprinted on her, and when she found out she didn't necessarily have to accept it. But what good would that shot do me? Bella didn't feel the same way I felt about her. She never would. She was happy with me being her best friend and I would have to accept that. Fuck this hurts! Why the hell couldn't she just love me the same way I loved her, want me the same way I wanted her. I wanted to break down at that very moment. I looked at them and even in her state of anger, she still looked at him with that same longing in her eyes. In that instant, I knew it was over. Hell, I should've already known. I was willingly going to accept defeat. During my self-realization, I didn't notice the howl in the distance signaling us of Sam's arrival. He burst through Bella's back door and approached us with a look of sheer anger and disgust.

"JAKE!"

Damn, I was fucked.

**A/N: Well, that was Jakey's POV everybody. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to review and let me know what you think about it! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**PPOV**

"JAKE!" Sam bellowed as he burst through the back door.

"Sam." Jake said standing defiantly. I bristled. At least the little prick could look ashamed. I let a fierce growl escape my lips.

Sam's hard gaze shifted to me.

"Cool it Paul! Somebody needs to explain what the hell happened here!"

I snorted. "Easy. Baby Alpha Boy here walked in on me kissing Bella and he lost his shit!"

Jacob growled. "Fuck you!" He spat.

"Boys. Didn't you guys just agree to resolve this?" Bella glared at the both of us. She was right. Jake and I both stared down at the ground.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Sam questioned, concerned.

She gently nodded. "I'm fine Sam. I just need some answers." She said, her glare moving from me to Jacob. Then, coming back to rest on me.

Sam nodded. "And you shall get them, Bella." He looked at me sternly. I knew that meant that I would be the one to give them. I nodded."But for right now," He said looking in her direction again. "I'm taking these two assholes outside to rip them a new one. Move!" He gestured to the backdoor. I looked at him questioningly. What the fuck did I do? I was completely confused, so I asked.

"What did I do?"

Sam scoffed. "What did you do? Outside of not being at your post when you were needed, from the short explanation that you gave on the phone, you and Jake were arguing. Judging from the severity of the situation and the fact that you both have two of the worse tempers I've ever fucking seen, I'm pretty sure both of you were near the point of phasing. And would your imprint have not been in close proximity of said phasing?"

I sighed. "Fuck."

"Exactly. Get your ass outside."

Sam led the way with Jake following closely behind. I walked slowly behind them, glancing back at Bella who was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. I felt the pain she was feeling. The confusion, anger, sadness, _everything._ Man, this imprinting thing was deep.

"Paul!" Sam beckoned.

I rolled my eyes as I trotted out the back door. Sam led us into the woods behind Bella's house.

"Both of you, phase, _NOW_!"

We both started to strip down. I starting trembling as the wolf took over. I looked at Sam who was now standing in front of us in wolf form, his black wolf growling and barking. He was pissed.

"_What the fuck, Jacob? Paul?" _He yelled and we both winced. I could feel the anger radiating from Sam. Damn it, it was a small fuck up. All of this anger couldn't really be necessary.

"_It is fucking necessary, Paul. Outside of your fuck up here, did you forget that you were supposed to be on patrol during your little lover's spat?"_

Hold up, I thought this was about Jake. What the fuck was going on here? I glared at him. _"You know I didn't forget." _How could he say that when I called him to mediate? He had to have someone cover my shift didn't he?

"_You know I called someone to cover it jackass, but that's not the point here. The point is that Quil got there almost an hour after your shift started. So while we were twiddling our fucking thumbs, a leech attacked two hikers! Their lives could have been protected if it weren't for you and your brother!"_

Shit! I couldn't fucking believe it! Two people were dead and it was because of me! I was so angry I couldn't see straight. I felt the shame and anger coming from Jake as well. Had we not been so wrapped up in our own little world, I would've been able to go to my post and Jake could have stayed and taken care of Bella. We glanced at each other with sorrow filled eyes. Jake shook his mighty head and I dropped mine. We were on the same page.

"_I'm glad you both realize the seriousness of this act today. You will both have to be punished, and I'll let you know when I figure out one suitable for you."_

We nodded.

"_Did we at least catch the leech?" _I asked.

Sam nodded. _"Yeah. But I don't think it was alone. So we have to keep our eyes open. Everybody will be pulling double shifts. Especially you two!"_

We nodded again in unison.

"_Phase back. We can talk about the rest of this shit in human form." _You could hear the disgust in Sam's thoughts.

Once we phased back, we dressed and trekked back to Bella's back porch.

Sam sighed. "Alright. Explain this situation to me please? Jake, we talked about this. Why the hell are you so worked up about this? She's his imprint."

Jake looked down at the ground. "I don't know. I still haven't accepted it I guess."

I growled.

"Shut up, Paul." Sam warned. I bit my lip, trying to cage the continuous rumbling. "Jake, you don't have a choice in this. I know you love Bella, man, but she belongs with Paul. She's his soul mate."

"I don't want to believe that shit, Sam! Why can't she have a choice here? The legends say that she has to choose to be with the wolf that imprinted on her. She doesn't have to be with Paul."

I finally spoke up. "Jake, you saw firsthand what our bond is like. I'm the only one who knows what the constant pull to be with Bella means, but she doesn't and she still wants to be with me."

"Only because she doesn't know she has a choice."

I growled.

"She doesn't have to _know_ she has a choice, Jake. That's something that comes naturally. She has a choice to be with whoever the hell she wants and she's choosing me. Couldn't you see the connection between us? After she moved from you, she came straight into my arms to comfort me instead of just standing between the two of us. She could have done anything else."

Jake sighed and looked at the ground. He knew I was right. You could even tell by the way she looks at me that she was falling. I couldn't help but feel a little excited by that fact. The woman I was going crazy for was starting to feel the same for me. I could feel my wolf doing the happy dance. It took everything in me to control the shit eating grin that was threatening to spread across my face. I didn't think it would be appropriate at this point.

"I tried so hard to make her fight it, to make her realize that she had another option. That I could be the one to love her the way she deserved."

Sam spoke. "But Jake, you were trying to do the same thing the imprinting was doing to her. You were taking away her choice. You were telling her 'Paul's not an option Bella. I'm the only one that's good for you.' Where was the fairness in that, Jake?"

Jake looked as if a light bulb went off in his head. "I guess you have a point. Damn, I was being such a dick. I was doing the same thing that asshole Edward was doing to her." he shook his head.

"I just thought that she would be able to fight the connection."

I shook my head. "Trust me Jake, fighting the connection only makes it worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say, I almost died trying to fight this imprint and I almost took Bella with me in the process."

"What?" Jake started shaking again. I tensed up, preparing for a fight.

"Calm down, Jake. Hear him out." Sam said.

"Start talking."

I sighed.

"I tried to fight this thing from the beginning, Jake. For my sake, for yours and for Bella's. It just felt wrong in the beginning. So, I did everything I could think of to fight it. Then, that night when she called your phone and we got into that fight. I started feeling for her more and more. It got to the point where I had attempted to sleep with someone else just to take my mind off of her. It didn't work. I was in so much physical pain. I couldn't breathe, it was like fire was ripping through my chest, my vision even faded. It was then that I realized that there was no point in fighting anymore."

I took a breath and looked over Jake's expression. He looked like he was being tortured, but nodded as if he understood. We all knew from Sam's memories what the strength of the imprint was like. It seemed like I was getting through to him, so I continued.

"After I snapped out of it, I came over to Bella's to check on her since she said she was alone. When I came in, she was sprawled out on the kitchen floor. She explained what happened and I knew immediately that what I did was the cause of all that."

He nodded again.

"Do you know what that did to me Jake? It almost killed me. She could've died and it would have been all my fault. I'll never do that to her again. I could never hurt her. I love her, Jake. And she's starting to love me."

Jake stared at me and sighed.

"Like I said when we were inside, she's happy and I want to keep it that way. But just know, that if you break her hurt, I'll fucking kill you!"

I chuckled. _Yeah right._

"Don't worry little Alpha. Her happiness is my main concern. You'll never get the chance."

"I'd better not."

Sam chuckled. "Now, kiss and make up."

We glared at him, then shook each other's hands.

"Now get in there and tell your imprint exactly what the hell is going on." Sam said, gesturing to Bella's back door.

I slapped them both on the back then, headed inside.

"Bella?" I called to her but I didn't get an answer.

"Bella? Baby, where are you?" Still nothing. Not again! What the fuck was this girl doing to me?

I started to panic and looked outside to make sure I saw her truck. She was still here. I relaxed a little and figured she might be upstairs sleeping. I jogged up the stairs, crippling over in pain as soon as I made it mid way. What the fuck was happening? The closer I got to her, the more pain shot through me. What was going on with her? I fought my way to the top of the stairs and into her room, where she sat on the floor crying. I instinctively ran to her, gathering her up into my arms, trying to take her pain away.

I gave her room the once over, trying to find the source of her pain. I noticed the open window, the window that was facing the back of the house. I knew then that there was a possibility that she'd heard our conversation. How much had she heard?

"Shh. Bella, baby, calm down. What's wrong? " She continued to sob.

"Bella, babe, please?" I begged. Her pain was crippling me.

"You…didn't…want…me." she hiccupped, gasping in between each breath.

"What?"

"You…tried to….fight…it."

Holy fuck!

" Bella, please breathe. Talk to me."

She tried to compose herself and her breathing slowed. Her pain rippled through me. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She removed herself from my embrace. I wanted to pull her back, but immediately thought better of it. I could tell by the emotion I was getting from her that whatever she had to say next was not going to be pretty.

"Paul. You did this to me? You caused that pain? That mind numbing pain that almost killed me? All because you didn't want me to be your imprint?"

Damn, it sounded so terrible when she put it like that.

"Bella, it wasn't like that. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought that if I fought against it, if nothing happened between you and me then everything would be better for everybody. I thought everyone would be happier that way."

"Right. I would be happier feeling some weird pull to you and not knowing why. Or even better, I would be happier dead, because that selfish shit you pulled the other night almost fucking _killed_ the _both _of us!" she bellowed. I winced as I felt her anger vibrate through me. It was like being stabbed in the heart.

She was right. I had almost killed us both, and whatever she was about to dish out, I deserved it.

"Bella, babe…"

"I don't want to hear it, Paul." She said cutting me off. "Just go. I can't talk to you right now."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. She was telling me to leave? I couldn't. I had to try to explain things to her, try to get her to see everything from my point of view. I had to. I couldn't lose her.

"Bella, please just let me explain."

"Paul, please. Now's not the time, okay. You really hurt me, in more ways than one. I need you to leave."

I sighed. What could I do besides respect her wishes? I moved to kiss her forehead, but she leaned away from my touch. She might as well have hit me with a frying pan. Nothing I'd ever felt before was that painful.

"Go, Paul."

I stood and walked toward her door.

"Bella." I whispered her name, my last attempt at begging.

"No. Just go."

I huffed in frustration then, ran down the stairs and out her front door. I got in my truck, slamming the door behind me, causing the window to shatter. Fuck! Something else I'd have to fix! I stared at her house, feeling the pull to her grow stronger as her pain rippled through me again. She was hurting, and it was all my fault. I was such a fucking asshole! I had to make this right. I had to get her to understand. I'd just accepted this fucking imprint and losing her was not a fucking option. I turned on my engine and floored it to La Push. I would need all the help I could get with this one.

**A/N: Okay guys, let me know! Hate it or love it...please review! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Can't really say much about a reason why, just a whole lot of life happening at once. I hope you guys like this chapter. Hate it or love it, please review! :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Five days. Five days, seven hours, and fifty-seven minutes to be exact. It had been that long since I asked Paul to leave. It had been that long since I'd seen him, or even spoken to him. If I said that I spent that entire time without thinking about him, I'd be lying. He consumed my every thought. The pain from my concussion had subsided, but another dull ache had consumed me. My entire body was sore. I couldn't think of anything without thinking about him. I missed him. Too much for it to be normal, and the more I thought of him, the more I ached. I yearned to hear his voice. I missed our incessant bickering, I missed his warmth, his soft touch, despite his calloused hands. I even missed the way he kissed. I groaned inwardly. I barely knew this man and he consumed my every thought and controlled every fiber of my being without my say so. I felt like I needed him.

At the same time, I was so pissed at him, I could hardly see straight. He was the reason behind the most crippling pain I had ever experienced in my life. He was the reason behind my concussion, the reason behind my feeling rejected and hurt all over again. He didn't even want this so called connection that we shared and the stinging betrayal of him attempting to sleep with another woman to try to forget about me was too much to bear. I shook my yearning feelings from him free. I had done this on several different occasions, and moments later they would rear their ugly heads. I sighed. What was I going to do? He had betrayed my trust so severely, after I was ready give him everything. Even if I went back to him, how was I ever going to forgive him?

Even my best friend was playing Paul's advocate. He was always trying to make me see things from Paul's perspective and I just couldn't do it. I never fully gave him an opportunity to explain things for himself and when Jake tried to do it for him, it just annoyed me further. I didn't want to hear it. It almost made me want to push Jake away as well but I decided that I couldn't isolate Jacob the way I was doing with Paul. Losing one of them was bad enough, but if I let go of Jacob, it would have killed me completely. On this particular afternoon, Jake was over my house doing some studying. Charlie had gone to work and would be gone the majority of the night and was grateful that Jake was keeping me company for a while, considering my present attitude. Normally, studying would be an activity that we did in La Push followed by work on the Rabbit or a walk on First Beach, but with this recent emotional development, I decided that La Push was not the best place for me to be. I wanted to stay far, far away from there for as long as I could.

We were on the floor in my room and Jake had his nose in his Geometry book and I was barely skimming the pages of the literature required for my English essay; Romeo and Juliet. _Ugh!_ I cringed. Sappy love stories were not my thing. Not anymore. After being betrayed by two men in the span of a few months, I'd decided to be done with the whole damn thing. Love, that is. The funny thing was that even though Edward's betrayal had almost ended me, the pain that I feel from my current situation with Paul was overshadowing what I felt before. I could even think and speak Edward's name without hesitation and I no longer felt the throbbing pain from the imaginary hole in my chest, the pain that Paul caused completely enveloped me. I went through the motions of school and work, after I was permitted to go back. I went back to my normal routine of sitting alone, choosing to sit outside as not to be faced on by the gossiping dynamic duo that was Lauren and Jessica. For all they knew, I was just relapsing over Edward, when I could really give a damn about him at this point. I hated feeling this way for Paul. He had no right to have this big of part of me and I resented him for making me feel this for him and making me push him away. I felt myself going back into a downwards spiral.

"Yo! Earth to Bella?" I hadn't noticed Jacob was trying to get my attention.

"Hmm? Sorry Jake. What's up?"

"Where the hell were you just now?"

"In a dark, dark place." Jacob was the only one I could talk to about this imprint business. It didn't help that he still felt strongly for me, but we were working past that and he was becoming the friend that I always needed him to be.

He sighed. "You have to stop doing this to yourself, Bells. You are in physical pain behind refusing your imprint and you can't even keep your mind off of him."

I sighed. "I really don't need the lecture right now, Jake."

" I don't care, Bella. I'm tired of seeing you like this. You walk around here moping all day long. You look like shit, you barely eat anything, and you hardly talk to anybody other than me. Oh and don't think Charlie hasn't noticed. He's constantly calling me, worried about you going back into the same dark place you were in when the leech left. You're killing yourself, Bells."

His words stung me and I shriveled, sinking into my clothes as his verbal onslaught continued.

"Bella, he's suffering too."

I shuddered at the mere mention of _him_.

"Jake. Don't." I stated as a warning.

He inhaled deeply.

"Bella, Paul has it worse than you do. The guy is physically sick. He barely leaves his house, outside of patrols. He's in pain, just like you, except with him being the imprinter it's almost crippling. Worse than you felt that night you got the concussion. He won't see anyone. Not even Sam. He refuses to patrol with me because he doesn't want to see how bad he hurt you. He wouldn't be able to live through it."

I felt the wet warmth of my tears sliding down my face before I had even realized I was crying. He was hurting. Worse than I was. I tried to suck it up. Why should I care about how he was feeling. He brought this hurt on us. But everything in me wanted to run to him.

"Jake. I can't go to him. How can I? He hurt me in the worse way Jake."

Jake growled as he got up from the floor to face me.

"And what about Cullen? Is what Paul did so much worse?"

"Yes! Yes, Edward left me. But Paul _betrayed_ me. He denied that he wanted me right from the start. He even tried to sleep with another woman to get rid of our bond. That is worse Jacob. Screw Edward! Paul really hurt me."

"Bells." He whispered. "He denied it for us."

"He spewed that same crap. I didn't want to hear it then and I don't want to hear it now!" I said rising to my feet.

He made a swift move and had me in his arms before I could object. Damn superhuman speed. He rubbed my back gently and I broke down and sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably as he continued his story.

"Paul tried to fight the imprint because he knew how much you meant to me. How much I loved you. He didn't want to hurt either of us. He didn't know that denying the imprint would cause you so much pain. He's sorry for everything, honey. Bells, he's completely fallen for you. He loves you with everything he has."

I pulled back from Jake and looked up into his eyes as he wiped my tears away. His words weakened my resolve. I could feel myself melting for Paul again.

"Since when did you become so Team Paul?"

"Since I noticed how much he loves you. I can't get in the way of that. Please promise me you'll go see him?"

I fought with myself. What would it cost me to go see him? _Besides my dignity pride? Nothing. _My inner voice quipped. I sighed and shook my head.

"I promise, I'll see him. But I decide when. I can't do it right now. Not while it's still fresh."

He scoffed. "Fresh? Bells, it's been five days. I think fresh is not the best word to describe this situation."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, Jake! I'll see him tomorrow." So much for deciding when.

He kissed my forehead with a loud smack.

"That's my girl! Look, I have to get outta here. My shift starts soon." He said heading toward my window. I shook my head. Paul seemed to be the only super natural creature that actually used my front door.

He stopped before he hopped out of the window. "Why don't you call him? Just let him hear your voice. That'll do him a lot of good."

I nodded.

"See ya, Bells."

"Bye, Jake."

Several hours later, I paced back and forth in my room, taking glances at my phone, debating on whether or not I should call Paul. I had spent the last few hours thinking over our situation. Everything in me was nagging at me to pick up my phone and dial his number, but I kept replaying that same night over and over again in my head. I was in a constant battle with myself.

_He loves you._

_He didn't want you._

_He's hurting as bad as you are._

_He's the reason you're hurting._

_You can't live without him._

_You're better off without him._

_You don't believe that._

I was going crazy. As soon as I picked up my phone, it vibrated. I squealed and dropped it on the floor. I groaned. _Way to overreact Bella._ I picked up my phone and looked at the number. It was Emily. I smiled as I hit the call button.

"Hey Em! What's up?" I said excitedly.

"Bella!" she answered frantically.

"What? What is it?"

"Bella, its Paul."

My heart dropped.

"What do you mean? Emily, what's wrong with him? Is he okay?"

"He's…he's….he's leaving Bella. He's gone into his wolf form and refuses to phase back. He thinks he'll never see you again. He's in so much pain, Bella. Sam said he thinks his best bet is to just leave La Push forever."

"What? No! No, he can't do that! Emily, where is he?" I panicked. I'd already been left before. I wouldn't be able to handle it if Paul left too.

"Jared, Embry, and Jacob are blocking his way. Sam came to tell me to call you. He's on his way to you now Bella. You have to get here soon and you're truck is not gonna make it in time."

I nodded. "I'll be ready."

As soon as I had ended the call, I heard Sam's painful howl behind my house. I ran to my back door as Sam came barreling in.

"Bella!" he panted frantically.

"I know. Let's go."

Sam phased instantly, ripping his shorts in the process. I figured he would just get another pair, but I picked up the shredded clothes as I headed toward the black wolf. No evidence of this fiasco for Charlie. Sam knelt down far enough for me to climb on his back and we raced through the trees, heading towards the love of my life who was now leaving the home that he had promised to protect all because I decided to leave him. I was an idiot. We got to a clearing and I noticed three large wolves blocking the path of a sickly looking silver wolf.

"Paul." I whispered. The four wolves looked in my direction, two of them growling. I was tempted to flip them off but decided against it. They had every right to feel the way they did toward me. I was hurting their brother after all. Sam knelt down far enough to allow me dismount from his back. I jumped down, successfully twisting my ankle in the process, but the pain was an afterthought compared to the sight before me. I half ran, half limped over to Paul who whimpered as I approached him.

"Paul." I breathed. He whimpered again. I raised my hand to touch his fur. He backed away slightly but I moved closer, placing my hand on his massive head. He sighed and leaned into my touch. Tears streamed down my face and I threw myself into him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Paul, baby, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." I sobbed into his massive shoulder.

"Please. Please, don't go." I begged.

He whimpered again, nudging into me, inhaling my scent.

"Paul, don't go. I'm sorry I ever rejected you. You just hurt me so bad I didn't see how I could ever forgive you. But I see now that I can't live without you, it'll kill me if you leave me. I've been in so much pain. It hurt to even think about you. I missed everything about you, even our constant fighting. I want to work this out with you. I wanna fight for us, Paul. Please, please tell me you want the same thing."

He whined and I felt the air shift beneath my hold on him and I was holding the human version of the magnificent creature that was once before me.

"Bella." He whispered my name.

"Paul. I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh." He rocked me gently and I enjoyed every moment of being in his arms. His nakedness would normally bother me, but right now it wasn't even a factor. "I'm the one that's sorry babe. I should have never done that to you, to us. Please forgive me."

I snorted. "If I didn't forgive you, I wouldn't be here trying to keep your ass here, would I?"

He chuckled.

"Don't ever pull this on me again, do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and I stared at him. I rubbed my fingers over his face. His eyes constantly drawing my attention. They were the same amazing shade of brown, but they seemed sunken in. dark circles had formed under them. He was a frail version of the god-like man that had captured my heart. He still had a strong build, but smaller. I vowed that I would get him back in shape right then and there.

"Mmmm, Bella." He growled, holding me closer.

I giggled. "Any tighter and I won't be able to breathe."

He chuckled.

"Ahem." I had almost forgotten we weren't alone and I glanced up to see Jake in his cut offs. "I'd hate to interrupt this beautiful moment. But do you love birds mind if we get the fuck out of the woods?"

We laughed and Paul picked us up from the ground, still cradling me in his arms. He sat me down, and right before phasing said, "Let's go home."

I smiled. I would have a lot to explain to Charlie.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! Just wanted to let everybody know how much I appreciated all the adds for alerts, favs, and the many many reviews you guys have graced me with. You guys have officially spoiled me! :) I also wanted to give you a heads up about this chapter. It's starting out with Paul's memory of the night they made up, and I wanted to let you know that this chapter may also leave you a tad bit disappointed, but don't worry. I'll make it up to you! ;)**_

* * *

**_PPOV_**

_I watched in awe as Sam came to an abrupt halt. There on his back was the woman who was the center of my world, the world that had recently come crashing down around me. Her face and hair had been whipped by the wind and her face was wet with the tracks of fresh tears that rolled down her cheeks. She had been crying? Damn, why was I always hurting her? It felt like forever had gone by and I hadn't heard anything from her, after basically _begging_ Jake to talk to her for me. I saw every failed encounter he had with her through his mind. She had even decided to stay away from La Push, just to avoid seeing me. I figured it was hopeless. The pain from the fucking imprint wasn't helping matters at all. It was becoming unbearable. I was on the brink of losing my fucking mind. I wanted to get away. I was going to lose myself in my wolf and get as far from La Push as I could fucking get. I thought she would want it that way. _

_She whispered my name and I heard growling coming from two of the wolves in front of me. I got ready to snap, but Jake went off before I had the chance to. _

"_Back the fuck off you two! She's hurting just as much as he is." This guy was about to be my new best friend. _

_They both nodded and stood watching the scene unfold in front of us. Bella leapt down from Sam's back. I winced as she twisted her ankle. She half ran and half limped her way over to me. I watched intently, wary of her next step. She was just so damned clumsy. She reached for me and I recoiled. My body screamed for contact, but the pain from the imprint was fucking killing me. She launched herself into me and I fucking melted. My angel was wrapped around me, begging me to stay. I whined and nudged deeper into her arms. I took in as much of her scent as my lungs could handle. I listened as she poured her heart out to me and felt mine breaking in the process. I was such a dick. I should have fought harder for her. _

_I phased while I was still in her arms and wrapped mine around her. I whispered her name and the sensation of holding her in my arms sent shivers down my spine. "Paul, I'm so sorry." She whispered. Why the hell was she apologizing? I put her through this shit not the other way around. Crazy woman._

_I shushed her as I rocked her back and forth. I begged for her forgiveness, and her smart ass reply made me laugh. God, could my life get any better right now? She stared into my eyes, no doubt noticing the change in them. And that only took a few days, imagine what it would have been like if it were any longer? Wait, why the fuck was I gonna leave again? Fuck me, I'm dumb. That would've just made shit that much worse. Well, I did know one thing; now that I had her back, I was never leaving her side again. She'd just have to deal with it. At this point, I highly doubt that she'd mind. I pulled her up from the ground, still holding her in my arms, and set her down. I phased and she climbed up on my back and I followed my brothers back home with the love of my life on my back._

I watched as she sighed contentedly as I held her in my arms. She slept so peacefully despite the recent turn of events. I, on the other hand, didn't want to sleep at all. I was too afraid that this was some fucked up dream, much like the ones I'd been having, where she disappeared before I awoke the next morning. I was not willing to go through that again. I nuzzled deeply into her neck and breathed her in. God, I missed her. As long as I lived I would never do anything to fuck this up. At least, I would try not to. I couldn't go through losing her again. A second time would probably kill me.

She breathed steadily as I snuggled closer to her. Fuck me, snuggled? At the risk of sounding like a pussy, snuggling….definitely a good thing. How I ever got her to agree to spending the night with me, I'll never know. I remember listening to her conversation with Charlie. She'd called him and said that she would be spending the night over my house and he hit the roof. She explained that I had been really sick and how I'd been asking for her to come and visit me and had Sam come pick her up, hence the abandoned truck. Technically, it wasn't a lie.

Charlie knew that there was a connection between us; however, he also knew that I'd been the reason for her recent anguish. After much debate, much to my surprise, Charlie relented. I heard him tell her that she had a lot more explaining to do and to be careful. I sighed with relief and watched carefully as she crossed the room, throwing herself back into my arms.

"I missed you so much." I said, cooing into her hair.

"I missed you, too." she sighed. "I was so mad at you. How could you reject me like that, Paul? You know what happened between me and Edward. That's why I was so hurt. It was like history was repeating itself."

I cringed. Didn't think of that one.

"Bella, baby, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I thought I was doing the right thing. I mean, we pretty much hated each other and Jacob…" I paused.

She sighed.

"Jacob is in love with me."

"Right. I didn't want to go there. But the more time I spent with you, the more I talked to you, I felt myself falling deeper and deeper and it made me want to fight all the more harder. Then, the night that we almost died…I couldn't be without you anymore. I promised myself then and there that I would be anything you needed. I didn't want you to find out about the imprint that way. I promise I was gonna tell you, babe, in my own way."

She sighed and smiled up at me.

"You know, you can be really sweet when you want to be."

Sweet? What the hell was this woman talking about?

"What was it about that situation was sweet, Bella? I was a complete and total asshole."

She smiled again.

"I mean, well, yeah you were. But, at the same time, while you were being a complete asshole, you were being a little selfless as well."

I looked at her like she had grown another head. I was completely confused.

She giggled. It was music to my ears.

"Paul, you weren't trying to get in the way of our relationship. Even though it was non-existent, you still didn't want to hurt me or your brother. That was really sweet."

I was in awe, leave it to this woman to find the good in a fucked up situation.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She shrugged. "I try."

I couldn't believe how effortless this was, just being with her. After all the shit I put her through. She was still here with me and now she was lying in my bed, in my arms. I was completely in love with her.

Her weight shifted underneath me. Damn, did I wake her? She turned to look at me quizzically.

"Have you been asleep at all?"

I shook my head.

She sighed. "Paul, you need sleep."

"I can't sleep. Not right now."

"What do you mean you can't sleep _right now?_"

I sighed.

"I'm just…I can't."

She scowled. "Paul, keeping things from me is not a good way to start over. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

Damn, when she put it that way…..

"I…I...I'm just scared that this isn't real. I'm not completely convinced yet. It feels like I'm dreaming."

She smiled and pinched me.

I laughed.

"What was that for?"

"Don't people usually pinch each other when they think they're dreaming?"

She giggled. I couldn't believe her. She was too damn adorable. Adorable? Geez. A few more of these girlie adjectives and I was gonna personally revoke my own man card. Damn if she didn't bring it out in me though.

"I'm still not convinced." I said smirking at her.

She leaned up and motioned for me to come closer. I stopped inches from her face and she closed the distance placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"What about now? Convinced yet?" she bit the corner of her lip looking up at me through her lashes.

I growled. She had officially awakened my inner wolf._ Ours! Take her! NOW!_ Fuck if I could blame him now. We had gone too long without her.

"Bella..." I warned.

"Paul." She mimicked my tone and pulled herself closer into me.

"Bella, baby, please."

"Paul, I have been without you for 5 days and it almost killed me. Do _not_ push me away from you right now. Kiss me, please."

I was officially scared; scared that if she pushed me too far, I wouldn't be able to stop. But, how could I deny her? I was determined that I would take it slow, for her.

I pulled her closer into my body and softly pressed my lips to hers, gently caressing her lips with mine. The kiss continued that way; soft and gentle. With one hand, I ran my fingers through her curls and wrapped the other arm around her. She shuddered as I took in her bottom lip and gently suckled, soliciting a soft moan. I groaned in response, and turned us over, with me lying on my back. I ran my hands down her curves, appreciating every inch of her soft body, stopping just above her ass.

She whimpered at my touch, taunting my inner wolf. I growled and deepened our kiss, grazing her bottom lip with my tongue, begging her for entrance to her warm mouth. When our tongues touched, it sent me over the edge. We battled for dominance, but I wasn't about to let her take control. She was mine and everything in me needed to show her that. I shoved my tongue deeper pushing her into submission. I gripped her ass and flipped her on her back, causing her to gasp against my mouth, and moved my hands further up her body, massaging her breasts, feeling her nipples harden from my touch.

"Paul." She moaned my name and bucked her hips, grinding into me. I was fighting everything in me not to rip her clothes off of her. _Take her!_ I groaned in response to my inner wolf. I was so close to following his orders. I spread her legs with my knee, feeling the warmth radiating from her core. Fuck me, she was so hot. I rubbed her nipples between my fingers through the soft fabric of her shirt. God, I was aching to get one of those babies in my mouth. _Take her! _Not now damn it!

She ran her fingers wildly through my hair, gently tugging it by the roots. God, what was she doing to me? She moved her tiny hands down to my neck and ran them over my shoulders, inching her way to the muscles in my lower back. Her cool skin on mine sent a tingling sensation through my body. It's like she was _trying_ to drive me crazy. Fuck, I couldn't take it anymore. My hand roamed from her breasts down to her crotch and gripped her soft mound. My dick twitched with need as I felt her hips buck from my touch. I positioned myself between her thighs so that my hips rested lightly on top of hers and pressed my dick against her core. She moaned and grabbed the small of my back, pulling me further into her. That did it.

"Bella." I growled into her mouth as I frantically pulled at the button on her jeans, trying _so_ hard not to rip them off.

She whimpered and grabbed my hands, stopping my advances. I was panting as I stared at her incredulously, wondering why the hell she had stopped me. Then it dawned on me. What if she wasn't ready? Damn it! I gave myself a mental face palm. I had completely forgotten about my promise to myself to take things slow. Damn, did I go too far?

"Bella?"

She stared, panting.

"Baby, I wasn't trying to rush you. Please forgive me. I just want you. I want _all _of you."

Still nothing.

I rolled off of her and sat up, placing my head in my hands.

I felt her move over to me and grab my hands. I wasn't ready to look at her.

"Paul?" She whispered. I stared up at her and noticed a small grin. That was it. I was completely confused by this woman. I had just gone completely outside of my boundary line, shouldn't she be pissed? Why the hell was she smiling?

"Paul. I'm not mad at you. I just thought I should tell you that….I'm um…."

"What, baby? What is it?"

She cleared her throat.

"I'm a virgin."

"What?" Did I just hear her right?

"I'm a virgin."

Holy shit! Thank you, God!

* * *

_**A/N: Wasn't behaving much like a virgin, was she? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hate it or love it, let me know! ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Okay, so I have a couple of things I want to give you a head's up on: 1. This chapter is reeallly long. Sorry, I couldn't work in everything I wanted to without it being a little longer than the usual. 2. This chapter has lemons. It won't be too bad because it's from Bella's point of view, but still, you have been warned! Okay guys, you know the drill...hate it or love it, let me know! Reviews make me a better writer! ) _**

**_

* * *

_**

I watched as Paul stared at me blankly. He looked completely dumbfounded. I held my breath as I waited for his response. After several of the longest minutes of my life, and no response from Paul, I decided to break the silence.

"Paul?"

He blinked. Geez, we were barely together for 24 hours and I already broke him.

"Paul?" He stared. Now I was starting to worry. Was he upset? Had he been hoping that I had a little more experience? I was becoming more and more self conscious with every second that went by. I started wringing my hands and gnawing at my bottom lip, afraid of what his answer might be; afraid he wouldn't want me. He reached out, steadying my hands and stroked the back of them with his thumbs, calming me instantly.

"Calm down." He said soothingly. "I can feel your anxiety." He smirked.

"Well. I can't help but be a little anxious. I thought I broke you."

He let out a roar of laughter. I couldn't help but join in. maybe the thought was a _little_ silly.

"Seriously, babe?"

I giggled. "Yeah, yeah, okay. So it was silly."

He smirked and nodded in acknowledgement. His smile faded as he watched me intently. A moment passed before he opened his mouth to speak again.

" Babe, can I ask you an honest question?"

"Of course." I stared at him incredulously. We were just dry humping and now he was asking for my permission to ask a question? Silly wolf.

"Just how far did you and the leech go?"

I paused before answering. It was still a touchy subject.

"Not very. He barely even kissed me. He was too afraid that he would lose control and hurt me." Paul growled in response to my statement. I couldn't help but understand. Like I said, it was a touchy subject. And apparently, it wasn't just touchy for me. I sighed before continuing. "What we just did, was the farthest I've ever been with a boy." I said as my face flushed. I could feel the heat pooling in my cheeks and instinctively went to hide behind my hair.

"Don't do that." He growled. His voice was demanding. I stared blankly. Now _I_ was the one who was dumbfounded. What did I do?

"Do do that." He repeated softly this time, moving my hair away from my face. "I love your blush. I love that I can make you do that. Don't hide that from me."

I smiled and watched as a small, mischievous smirk spread across his lips.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just find myself wondering how far down that cute little blush goes."

That did it. If I was red before, I was more than likely a nice shade of burgundy by now. He laughed and watched me intently, making sure I didn't turn away from him as I blushed. I couldn't help but giggle. He relaxed and leaned back on his bed, getting comfortable. He grabbed my hand, pulling me down to him and I immediately relaxed against his warmth. He kissed the top of my head and sighed contentedly. I smiled against his chest. Lying there with his arms wrapped around me, I felt secure. I didn't remember a time where I had felt safer, even when I was with Jake, and that was saying something. I felt myself start to drift before being gently nudged awake.

"Hmm?" I answered sleepily.

"Bella, I just want you to know that although I am _insanely happy_ about you being a virgin, I'm willing to take things slow. I want to do that for you. I don't want to rush you and I would die if I did anything to hurt you."

I smiled through my sleepy haze. Under that rough exterior, my Paul was all heart. It was a side of him I'd wish he'd show more often, but that bad boy suited me just fine. It made me feel special knowing that even though he was ready to jump me, he would take it easy for my sake. To be quite honest, it was a turn on. I blushed as I felt my stomach clench and felt the resulting warmth between my legs.

Paul groaned.

"I can see now, you're not gonna make this easy on me."

"Huh?" once again, I was confused. What did he mean by that?

He sat up, pulling me with him. He inhaled deeply and growled, his eyes becoming dark and hooded. I was nervous and at the same time ridiculously aroused. What was it about that look he was giving me? I was completely entranced as I continued to look in his eyes. I fidgeted slightly as I felt a warm sensation spread through me and watched Paul as his eyes stalked my every move. He was the hunter and I was his prey. He looked like he was ready to pounce, but I was more than willing to be the helpless victim in this case. But I still had one problem; what had I done that made him act this way?

"Babe?"

He let out a low growl. I felt the wetness pool between my thighs. It was gonna be hard to go slow if this new dark and mysterious Paul kept coming out to play. From the looks of Paul, his inner wolf and I were going to meet very soon.

I waited for Paul to calm down before I pressed him any further. It looked like he was battling with himself. If he was feeling anything remotely close to what I was, then I could definitely understand the reason for the battle. I didn't make an attempt to speak again until I noticed that he had calmed down.

"Paul?" He sighed.

"Bella, baby, this is going to be so hard."

"What is?"

"Taking it slow. Especially when you smell like _that._"

What? What the hell was he talking about? What did I smell like exactly? Was he saying that I stink?

He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at myself for forgetting that he could feel my anxiety.

"You really need to chill out, babe. You're gonna give me a heart attack at twenty."

I giggled nervously, still wanting to know what the comment about my smell meant.

"Baby, you smell so damn delicious." He said, answering my unspoken questions.

"What about me smells delicious exactly?"

The last time my boyfriend told me I smelled delicious; he was referring to my delicious _blood_. I silently prayed that there wasn't some sort of weird wolf thing that left the girlfriend on the menu.

He chuckled again and I reprimanded myself for the number of emotional mini dramas I was having around him. Clearly, this whole thing still made me somewhat nervous. I had to remember to try and control myself around him. I had a feeling that he would be helping me out in that area.

"I can smell you Bella." He said inching closer to me, braking my away from yet another panic attack. He placed his hand on my thigh, rubbing it back and forth as he spoke. "When you're aroused, I can smell it. I love it. I love the fact that you're wet for me. The smell clouds my senses, until all I can think of is how many different ways I can take you. It's driving me crazy. And my wolf? Let's just say that he's ready to stake his claim."

I bit my lip as a felt a shudder run through my body. That all too familiar clenching started in my stomach again and the flood gates opened.

"Bella!" Paul growled, throwing his head back.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! You…you turn me on." I finished quietly. He took in a deep breath, inhaling my scent again. I watched as his eyes grew dark. I bit my lip and stared into his hooded eyes. At this very moment, there was nothing I wanted more than Paul Meraz.

"Pa-Paul, baby we don't have to….we don't have to wait. I want this….I want this with you." I stammered. I placed my hand on his chest, directly over his heart, seeming to bring him back to earth momentarily, as his eyes went back to the soft brown I loved so much. He moved his hand over mine and stared deeply into my eyes. I felt like they were barreling into my very soul. Hell, maybe they were. There were still some things about this imprinting stuff that I still had to figure out.

"Bella, please, please tell me you're not saying that just for me. It feels like you're being honest with me, but I just need to make sure. I don't want to do anything to hurt you, babe."

I smiled at him and caressed his cheek with my free hand.

"Paul, baby, I'm ready for this. I want you. It would hurt me if you rejected me now. I already told you how you make me feel."

He grinned at me, the mischievous glint in his eyes returning.

"Yeah, you did tell me. I turn you on, huh?"

I blushed and bit my lip, avoiding answering his question. What was the point? He already knew the answer.

"Come here." He growled, pulling me to his lap. He ran his fingers down my arms. I shivered as he gently grabbed my wrists, pulling my arms over my head.

"Keep them there." He ordered. He moved his hands over my curves, brushing his thumbs over my nipples. I shivered as he stopped at the hem line of my shirt, caressing my newly exposed waist line. He yanked at my shirt, swiftly pulling it over my head. He ran his hands down my spine, resulting in another involuntary shiver. He smiled, and continued to caress my bare skin. He leaned into the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent. "You're so soft." He murmured against my skin and placed a soft kiss at the base of my throat. I moaned softly and rested my arms on his shoulders, gently wrapping them around his neck.

"Bella, baby. I want you so much."He said as he left a hot trail of kisses from my jaw line to my collar bone, gently nipping the skin there, making me shudder against him.

I felt the wetness as it pooled between my legs and now that I knew that Paul could smell it, I just waited for him to act. He growled, increasing my body's reaction to him, and moved from my collar bone to my lips, crushing his against mine. He feverishly ravished my mouth with his, sucking my bottom lip between his, gently biting down. I moaned as he pushed his warm tongue in my mouth, completely dominating mine. As our tongues danced, he pressed his crotch into mine, grinding his hardness against my core.

"Mmmm…Paul." I moaned softly, soliciting a low growl from Paul.

I moved my hands to the back of his head, raking my fingers through his short locks, gently pulling at them as our kiss continued. He let out a low groan as his hands roamed my body, silently appreciating every one of my curves. He gently ran his finger tips up my stomach and grabbed my breast, gently kneading it through the fabric of my bra. He moved his lips from mine to the other breast wrapping them around my now hardened nipple, gently biting down through the fabric of my bra. He took the other nipple between his fingers, rubbing it gently.

"Paul!" I moaned as a tingling sensation spread through my body, shooting directly between my legs. He smiled against my breast and bit down a little harder, causing me to yelp at that unexpected mixture of pleasure and pain. Paul leaned away from my breast and quickly did away with my bra. _Thank God for front clasps!_ He leaned into my breasts again, this time taking the right nipple in his mouth. The warmth from his mouth was sending me over the edge. I arched my body into him, grinding my core into his dick. He moaned against my skin.

"Bella, baby." He whispered.

"Paul." I whimpered. "Please, please, take me."

He growled in response to my pleading and gently pushed me onto the bed. He worked his way down my body, dipping his tongue into my belly button. I shivered as he continued moving down, undoing the button on my jeans. He started to pull them down slowly, gently caressing my hips and waistline in the process. I lifted my hips, giving him room to pull them off completely. He looked down at my lacey black boy shorts and smirked. He caressed my folds through the material before swiftly moving it to the side, halfway exposing my heated core. He leaned down until he was face to face with my outer lips and inhaled deeply, obviously getting a more concentrated dose. I shuddered at that thought and braced myself for his next move. He brushed his finger along my slit, causing another shudder, before slipping it inside of me. I gasped, throwing my head back as he thrust his finger in and out of me slowly, massaging my clit with his thumb.

"Paul!" I moaned, bucking my hips into his hand. He moved faster, bending his finger in a come hither motion. I bucked again, involuntarily. So, that's my g-spot? I wondered silently as he continued his onslaught of my body. I let out a loud cry as he brought me to my first orgasm. I felt my heat spasm as it pulled wildly at Paul's finger, grasping and releasing simultaneously. He growled as his mouth crashed into my core, replacing his thumb. Taking my sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips, he lapped up the juices that flowed freely from my body. His tongue continued to dance wildly around my clit, not allowing me any down time from that first orgasm.

"Paul, baby please!" I cried as his tongue and his finger moved in unison.

"I'm just getting you ready, babe. You taste so fucking good." I shuddered as I felt him entering a second finger, massaging that same spot.

"Ah, Paul!"

"That's right, baby, cum for me."

_Holy crap! _I felt myself come undone after that one statement. I was already on orgasm number two, and we had barely gotten started. It made me anxious thinking about what was coming. He continued lapping at my center until my release was complete.

"Oh my God!" I cried as I came down from my high. I looked at Paul who was giving me a shit eating grin as he made his way up to my mouth, kissing me passionately, the sensation of tasting myself on his tongue sent me into a new sex induced haze.

He broke our kiss, staring deep into my eyes. His hooded eyes glazed over with lust.

"Are you ready for me babe?"

"Yes." I breathed.

"Good." I felt as he grabbed a hold of my panties, ripping them from my body.

"Hey!" I protested.

"I'll buy you some more."

I watched as he removed his clothing. How had I not noticed that I was the only naked one in this situation? He took off his pants and I immediately noticed two things; one, he didn't wear underwear; and two, his manhood was more than exceptionally impressive. He smiled cockily as he noticed me watching him.

"Like what you see?" He said as he repositioned himself between my legs, wrapping them around his waist.

I was nervous. "Is…is…that gonna fit?"

He chuckled. "Of course it will baby. I know that you're nervous, just try to stay calm for me, okay. It's gonna hurt a little bit. Just hold onto me, okay?"

I nodded as he pushed into me slowly, inch by inch coming closer to my barrier.

I clutched his shoulders and winced as my body started to resist him. He pulled out of me and stared at me, concerned.

"Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes. Please don't stop."

He nodded.

He pushed back in, pushing more of himself into me. Then I felt it. My barrier started to rip as he pushed against my body's resistance.

"Paul!" I cried in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he broke through. He stilled his movements, allowing me to adjust to his size. I signaled him to continue, pulling him into me, and waited as the painful burning sensation subsided. Paul moved with precision, knowing exactly what to do with my body. He took my nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it while simultaneously thrusting in and out of my core, stroking my g-spot as he had been doing with his fingers only moments ago. Pleasure rippled through me as he moved his hand to my clit, massaging my bud with his thumb. He threw my legs over his shoulders, allowing him better access. I cried out as he drove himself deeper and deeper into me.

"Paul, baby!"

"Yes, baby. I love when you say my name." He growled as he continued his stroke. "Ah…holy shit, Bella. You feel so damn good. So…damn…wet! So…tight!" He panted.

"Oh my god, Paul, I'm close…so, so….close…unh!"

He sped up, thrusting firmly into me. I bucked into him, begging him to go deeper. He complied driving deeper with every single thrust. His lips crashed down on mine, our kiss more urgent than the first. He nipped at my bottom lip, taking it between his, sucking firmly, causing me to whimper against his mouth. His tongue penetrated my lips in search of my own. As our tongues danced I felt my orgasm building. I stood on the edge waiting for him to make the right move to send me over.

"Yes, Paul! Right there, baby! Right there!"

"Oh, shit! Bella…"

His rhythm grew more and more ragged with each thrust. He was close. He rammed into me, burying himself as deep as he could. His last few thrusts drove me over the edge and the room disappeared. I saw stars as I cried Paul's name repeatedly, my core pulsating around his dick, causing him to cry out into a release of his own. He collapsed beside me, pulling me on top of him.

"Bella…Bella…my sweet Bella." He moaned softly as he caressed the skin at the small of my back. I sighed contentedly, as I absentmindedly stroked his abs, as my skin continued to vibrate from my final orgasm.

I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, becoming amazed as I realized his pace matched my own. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I love you, Paul." I whispered, placing my hand over his heart.

He gripped my chin, causing me to look up at him. He stared intently and smiled, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Babe, I love you too."

I smiled and returned my head to his chest. I breathed in his scent and drifted to sleep, completely entranced by our rhythm.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated (please forgive me!) but I've had the WORSE case of writer's block imagineable. I was having the hardest time trying to figure out how to bring on the next chapters the way I wanted to. SO...what I did was made Chapter 13 a fluff piece. And this is what this is, complete and utter fluff...sorry guys. I promise it will get better after this. May I present to you, Bella and Paul; the morning after. And as I always say, hate it or love it, please review. **

I awoke the next morning feeling at ease. I was content for the first time since Edward's abrupt departure; and I owed it all to Paul. I looked over at his sleeping form, he was beautiful. Being with him last night was the most amazing experience I'd ever had in my life. I blushed as I remembered the feel of his hands all over my body, caressing me in places that had never been explored by _me_, let alone a man. Heat rushed all over my body as the images of last night replayed over and over in my mind, causing me to pool with desire again. I felt Paul shift in his sleep. I forgot he could smell me. I smiled and shook my head as I crawled out of bed to head to the kitchen. I figured after the long night we had, I should get some breakfast started.

I grabbed a pair of Paul's cut offs and a t-shirt and went downstairs. I made quick work of gathering all of the ingredients together and started on the largest breakfast I've ever made for two people. I had barely gotten started before I felt a warm pair of arms encasing my mid-section. I shivered as he kissed me at the nape of my neck.

"Good morning to you, too." I said as I turned in his arms to face him.

I smiled as he pressed a soft, lingering kiss on my lips.

"Hmm…this has to be the greatest morning of my life." He said leaning away to look into my eyes.

"Mine too. I was just getting breakfast started."

"I know. Why do you think I'm up so early?"

"You wolves and your freakishly heightened senses." I giggled, turning back to the stove, with Paul's arms still wrapped securely around me. He went back to kissing my neck, now with open mouthed kisses, running his tongue along the base. I shivered and temporarily lost focus.

"Paul." I whispered.

"Mm-hmm?" He said, continuing his assault. He moved to the side of my neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin between my neck and shoulders.

I gasped and he chuckled.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." I said, continuing to shiver. He just wouldn't let up.

"I can't help teasing you. I love the effect I have on your body." He said after placing a final kiss on my neck.

"Hmm…very confident for a man who only experienced my body one time."

"I'm a fast learner, babe." He pulled away from me and hopped up on the counter as I continued with breakfast. We were quiet for a moment and Paul broke the silence with a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked without turning from the stove.

He chuckled.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I'm gonna tell Charlie that you're never coming home again."

I giggled.

"Good luck with that one. It's not like he doesn't already want to shoot you on sight from recent events."

He sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I can never say I'm sorry enough for that, Bella. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, Paul. I know you're sorry. And we've already talked about this. We're not going to dwell on the stupid decisions that we've both made leading up to today. Let's look at it this way, we have each other now and that's all that matters."

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the smile spreading across his lips.

"That's why I love you."

"Sure, _that's_ why."

He chuckled.

"Paul can you set the table for me please?" I asked as I finished up the large breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"Sure babe." He said hopping down to the floor.

* * *

We ate breakfast in companionable silence. I would sneak a few glances at him every once in a while, completely in awe of how easy everything seemed to be. After all of the initial drama, everything with him seemed completely effortless. I'd never noticed it before, but then again, it wasn't like I was necessarily looking. We'd spent so much time hating each other, well, mostly me hating him; that I never took the time to notice how perfectly we mesh. Would have been a shame to let something as perfect as this go.

"So, you up for a shower?" Paul said wrapping his arms around my waist as I tidied up the kitchen.

I turned in his arms and pecked his lips. "Sure. As long as we actually shower."

He looked at me; mock hurt written all over his face.

"Babe, I'm offended."

I giggled. "Sure you are. Come on let's go. I should probably be heading back to Charlie's soon."

He groaned as we walked towards the stairs.

"Why so soon?"

"Just how long were you planning to keep me here?"

"Only forever."

I giggled.

"You can have me until 5, and then I'm going home. I still have to face the music about this little stunt and I figure it would go over better if I have dinner ready for Charlie when he gets home."

Paul shrugged and moved to turn on the water.

"Figure out what's too hot for you babe, you know it doesn't make a difference to me."

I nodded, figuring that his body temperature had an effect on how the water feels to him.

I adjusted the water to a comfortable temperature for me and just as I figured, we barely got any showering done. Who knew Paul was this insatiable? I kept hearing him growl during our love making, and felt his teeth grazing the soft spot of flesh between my neck and shoulders. I also remembered his fascination with that piece of skin earlier in the kitchen. _I wonder why he likes that spot so much. _I thought as I dried myself off. I shrugged. I'd mention it to him sooner or later. Paul had given me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear home, seeing as though I neglected to pick up a change of clothes in my haste to get to him last night.

After I'd gotten dressed, I decided I'd make myself busy tidying up around his house. Not that it was dirty; actually, it was surprisingly clean. A lot cleaner than I would have guessed for a guy who lived alone; outside of few items that were in disarray. As I cleaned, I took in my surroundings. Paul's house was rather large; larger than some of the other houses I'd seen on the rez. But it was also quaint and rather cozy. It felt like there was a woman's feel to it, not at all how I thought a bachelor pad should be. Something else I would ask him about. As I moved around the house I could feel Paul's eyes on me.

"You know, I could get used to this; you cooking and cleaning. Now I know how Sam feels having Emily around all the time."

I smiled at him.

"Well don't get used to it just yet. Charlie is not having me moving down here anytime soon; at least not before graduation. I figure you can wait that long." I said glancing at him over my shoulder.

He was stretched out on the chaise that sat in his living room, next to the matching love seat; both made from soft brown leather.

"Why don't you come over here and rest for a minute. You've been tidying up since we got out of the shower."

I smiled.

"After _that_ shower, it's a wonder how I have any strength to do anything at all."

I said climbing onto the chaise between his legs. I felt a low rumble in his chest.

"You know, I wouldn't say things like that while you're in this position." He leaned down and pecked my neck, causing me to shudder.

"Pa-aul!" I squealed.

He chuckled and pulled me into him. He inhaled the scent of my still damp hair and sighed.

"God, Bell. I don't know how I'm gonna give this up. It's so perfect."

"I know, but it won't be forever; just a couple of days."

"Bella, do you remember what a few days apart did to us?"

I shivered at the memory.

"I do. But it won't be like last time. We'll still talk and I'm sure you're wolf will make a couple of appearances outside of my window."

"Damn right!"

I laughed. I snuggled further into his chest and heard a soft purring.

"Paul?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you _purring_?"

He chuckled. "It's a wolf thing babe."

I giggled. _Hmm…speaking of wolf things…_

"Hey Paul, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Smart ass."

He chuckled.

"Seriously, though. I have a question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Earlier in the shower, when we were…ya know…what was with the growling? Not that it wasn't hot and all, but it was just a little weird. And then there was this weird thing where you kept grazing my shoulder with your teeth. You did it when we were in the kitchen, too. What was that about? "

I felt him stiffen underneath me.

"So you noticed that, huh?"

"Hard not to."

He sighed.

"It's another wolf thing, babe."

"I don't get it."

"Well, you know how imprinting is how the wolf finds his soul mate, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, there's this other thing, called marking. It normally happens whenever the wolf and his imprint are having sex. Typically, anyway. The wolf feels the strong need to mark the imprint, showing everyone that you belong to him...er…me. The bite goes right here between your neck and your shoulder." He said running his finger along that patch of skin.

"So, why didn't you do it?"

"Well, one, I never really had the chance to talk to you about it. Not that we normally do, ask, I mean. But, the mark means something serious to us. It means you're completely off limits; to everyone. You're marked with my scent, so other _men_ know to back the hell off because you belong to me and you can't be with another man, ever. It pretty much means that we're married, Bell."

"Oh. So, why did you decide to ask me, instead of just marking me?"

"Well, basically, we've all seen how you feel about marriage through Jake's memories. I didn't want to force something like that on you without your permission. I've been fighting my wolf on this since last night and trust me when I say, he's ready to show everyone that you belong to me. It's been hell trying to keep him calm."

"That's why you were growling?"

"Yeah. It's a hell of a struggle trying to fight something that feels so natural to me."

We grew silent for a moment as I thought about everything he'd said.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, babe. I'm going to keep fighting it as long as I can. I want this to be your decision."

He gently grabbed my chin and turned my face toward him.

"But I am going to tell you that my wolf gets very impatient. So please, don't take that long to think it over."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good."

I tilted my head up further, gently kissing his lips and felt the rumble growing in his chest.

"Bella," he said breaking away from our kiss. "Just remember to take it easy on me okay? You don't know how crazy you make us."

He said referring to him and his wolf.

I nodded.

We sat there and talked a little while longer, until we both eventually drifted off to sleep. I started to stir as Paul's heat started to overwhelm me. It seemed like we had only been sleeping for mere minutes, but once I glanced over at the clock, I'd noticed that it was nearing 6:30.

"Oh no!" I said jumping from the chaise.

"What?" Paul said jumping up, trying to protect me from the invisible danger.

"No, Paul, I'm fine. I just need to get home. It's almost 6:30!"

"Shit! I'm sorry babe. I didn't realize we were asleep that long."

"No, it's okay. Neither did I. I have to try to beat Charlie home. Your truck is not gonna work for that."

He nodded, knowing instantly what I meant. I ran upstairs and threw on my shoes, grabbing my clothes as I jetted back down the stairs, miraculously without tripping. Paul was already out in the back yard waiting for me. I watched him as he phased into the beautiful silver wolf. He knelt down, moving his head slightly, motioning for me to climb on to his back. As I started to climb, he stuck his muzzle between my legs, seemingly giving me a boost until I heard him inhale.

"Paul!" I said as I straddled his back. He made a noise that sounded like laughter.

"Perv!" with one last chuckle, he took off through the woods making his way to my house. It only took him ten minutes to get us there. Thank God for super speed. He let me down from his back and phased, standing in front of me completely naked.

"Paul! I do have neighbors! What if someone saw you?"

"Sure, they're still paying attention after they see a giant wolf. If anything, they're probably think they're crazy."

I giggled as he grabbed me up in his arms, giving me a tender kiss.

"I'm going to miss you, babe."

"Me too. Make sure you call me when you get home, okay?"

"Will do. I have to catch up with the pack though. I'm surprised they actually let us get a day alone today."

"Me too. I was at least expecting to see Sam or Jake."

"Yeah." He turned his head toward the front of my house.

"Charlie's pulling onto the street. Get in there."

I nodded and after giving Paul one last kiss, ran into the house, barely making it upstairs before Charlie had gotten in.

"Isabella Marie Swan? Are you here?" I heard him yell as soon as I closed my bedroom door.

"Yeah, dad!" I opened the door and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Get down here young lady! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

I groaned. This was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

I stood outside of Bella's house and listened as she tried to explain things to Charlie. He was stubborn as hell; not wanting to hear any bullshit about what was going on between us. Bella tried to give him the PG version of things, until he insisted that we slow things down. I felt the rumble in my chest as my wolf growled, not liking the idea of staying away from our imprint.

_Fuck that! _I thought as I stood pacing just inside of the woods behind Chief Swan's. I was nearly close to phasing and giving the chief a piece of mind, until I heard my angel breaking down. _Fuck, what is she saying? I can't hear pass the sobs! I need to get to her. I need to protect her! _I growled and started to shift when I heard the chief consoling her. I listened, still in wolf form as she explained that she couldn't be away from me, that she didn't want to slow things down. It would hurt her too much.

_Me too, babe. _Charlie worried that she was showing the same behavior that she was when Edward left. I growled at that. it was in no way the fucking same! Thankfully, she felt the same but it crushed me when I found out that she felt she was to blame. She told Charlie that the reason that she had behaving so weirdly is because she left me. that she was angry with me and needed to be on her own for a while. That she was just being stubborn. She just didn't realize it would hurt her so much. I could hear Charlie moving as he thought about it. I figured it would be a lost cause to try and convince her otherwise. She was so damn strong headed.

"So, Paul Meraz, huh?" I heard him say.

"Yup. Paul Meraz." I felt my heart melt. Damn, this imprinting shit is really fucking with my manhood. I shook my head and started to leave as I heard Bella walking up the steps.

"Go home, Paul." She whispered as she shut her door.

Damn, that girl really knew me.

I let out a wolf version of a chuckle and sped off towards Sam and Emily's. I had to check in with my brothers. It had been days since I could fully function properly as a wolf. Sometimes I really hated fucking imprinting. That shit completely incapacitated you if things weren't going the right way. Oh well, now that I had my girl back I wouldn't have to worry about that shit _ever_ again.

My mind drifted back to last night as I closed in on Sam's house. I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body as I remembered my Bella. How she writhed in pleasure underneath me. I remembered every moan, sigh, and head shake. I remembered how she screamed my name...

_Whoa, dude, nice. _I heard Quil pop in.

I growled. Great.

_Not a fucking word Ateara. What the fuck are you doing out here alone anyway?_

He chuckled.

_I was on my way to your place. Sam asked me to pull you and Bella apart long enough for you to come to a pack meeting. Didn't know I would have to do it literally._

I growled. _Shut up! What the fuck is this meeting about anyway?_

_Nothing really. Just a little bit of extra vamp activity over the past couple of days._

_Damn, how the fuck did I miss out on_ _that? _

_I could think of a good reason._

I growled. _Fuck off, mutt. I'm headed to Sam's now. I'll meet you there._

I heard him laugh as I tuned him out. I skidded to a stop just outside of Sam's. I shifted and grabbed a pair of cut offs from the little cubby hole just inside the woods.

"Forget to pack a back up Paulie?"

I growled.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off already?"

He chuckled.

"You would think that you would be a little more agreeable after finally getting laid by your imprint dude."

"Damn it Ateara! Shut that fucking mouth of yours before I shut it for you!" I snarled menacingly.

"Easy, dude. I was just joking." He said putting his palms up in mock surrender.

"The shit wasn't funny. Let's go." I grumbled.

I walked into Sam's place with a serious frown on. Quil was gonna make me kill him before the day was over if he kept on with that mouth. I swear, it was like I never left.

I felt the eyes of my pack brothers on me as I walked through to the living room.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?"

No one spoke up. they just continued to stare.

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on?"

"How you feelin' Paul?"

"Fine. That is until I ran into fuckhead over there." I said motioning at Quil.

Sam nodded and glared at Quil, who made a 'what did I do' face.

"Where's Bella?"

"I dropped her at her dad's place."

I shook my head.

"Man, I was listening in on her telling her old man about us. he was pissed. But I didn't know she took on so much responsibility for what happened between us."

Sam nodded again.

"But you all are good now? No more break ups?"

"Yeah, we're good. why?"

"Because I don't need you acting like a pussy right now. I need you strong if we're going up against vamps out here."

I growled.

"Hey, don't growl at me! believe me, I understand what you were going through. But, right now, I need you focused. Cool?"

I nodded. "Cool."

I noticed Jake sitting alone in the corner of the room and decided to sit next to him. after what he did for me, there was no way this fucker was ever gonna be allowed to mope around me.

"Paul." He nodded.

"Jake. you okay, man?"

He snorted. "Yeah. I'm great."

I frowned.

"No seriously. I was just thinking about what you told Sam; about how Bells was taking on all the responsibility for the breakup. That's always been her, man. She always beats herself up over something that wasn't even her fault to begin with. "

I nodded.

He sighed before continuing. "Honestly, though I'm still kind of fucked up about the whole thing, I'm glad you two are back together. It was killing me seeing you both like that. I couldn't watch her go down that spiral again. And with it being about an imprint this time, I wouldn't have been able to do shit to help her. I see that now."

I nodded again. "thanks man."

"Just make sure you take care of her. I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you fuck up."

I chuckled. "Yeah. Sure, Black."

We shared a laugh before Sam called us back to attention.

"Well, if you two girls are finished, we have business to get down to."

We growled in unison. If someone else called me a girl today, they were gonna end up missing a fucking limb. Alpha or no Alpha.

I listened as Sam talked about the red headed vamp that we had chased off our land more than two months ago. Apparently, she was back and she brought a friend or two along with her.

"How the fuck is this leech able to get past our defenses so easily, Sam?"

"Good fucking question, Paul. Maybe if I had had my two best guys out there, she wouldn't have."

"Fuck off, Sam. You know why I wasn't there."

"Just saying. It could have been avoided."

"Whatever, back to the leech and her amazing ability to avoid us."

Sam growled. I wasn't fazed. I shrugged and he kept going.

"Anyway, every time we chase her off, she comes right back. Like she's trying to get to something, or someone."

"The Cullens aren't in town anymore. What the hell could she be looking for?" Embry piped up.

"Who the fuck cares?" I growled. "There's a leech on our land, and I for one am tired of dealing with this bitch. We need to figure out a way to get her."

The room went silent. What? Couldn't a guy take initiative?

"I'm glad you feel that way Paul. 'Cause you , Jake, and I are taking the first patrol. Quil, Jared, and Embry will relieve us after."

I shrugged.

"I'm fine with that."

Jake gave a short nod, and just like that, the meeting was over.

Me, Jake and Sam headed out for our first patrol together in what seemed like forever. Leaving Embry, Jared and Fuckhead aka Quil to watch after the res; or more importantly, Emily and Kim. I shuddered at the thought of leaving my girl unprotected. But she was far enough away where the leech wouldn't be a threat to her. as long as we could destroy it. I snatched off my borrowed cutoffs and tied them to my leg; I so wasn't trying to go foraging for another pair. We phased and headed north, trying to pick up the leech's scent. We had made it five miles just before we reached a fresh trail.

I growled.

_She's here. I can smell the bitch._

Jake and Sam growled in agreement. We stood quietly, listening for any rustling in the leaves, the crack of a branch; anything that would give up her position. After a few moments, we saw her. her red hair was a dead giveaway in all this damn green. We sped after the red blur, determined to get her.

_Kill, kill, kill._

We chanted in unison as we chased after her. she stopped abruptly, turning to face us. Jake was the fastest of us and he sprang out after her first. I watched in awe as the leech bounded over Jake and headed in the opposite direction; right toward me and Sam. I braced myself as she darted right toward us.

_Watch yourself Paul._

I nodded. I may not have been out in a while, but I was itching for a kill.

_Good. _Sam said in approval.

I snapped at her leg as she passed me, successfully whipping her into a tree.

_Fuck! Her leg is still attached._

_Still, good job. Let's get her! _Sam said as we charged her. Jake came up from the rear, snapping at her neck. She dodged him, and swung at me. I dove backward, but she still managed to clip my shoulder.

_Fuck! Get her ass!_

We watched in awe as she darted in and out of the trees, successfully eluding us. it was like it was in her DNA. Like she had some kind of fucking super survival ability.

_No shit. _Jacob thought. _No leech should be able to outrun _us_. we're the best in the fucking pack._

I growled. He was right and I was fucking pissed.

_Focus you two. She's headed out towards the cliffs. We need to get her before she dives in the water._

He was right. Fucking leeches and their and their non existent need to breathe. They always had the advantage under water.

_Exactly. Less talking, more running. Move your ass Paul!_

I sped up, trying to keep pace with Jake.

_We're closing in on her Jake, just a little bit further._

Jake nodded.

We just made it to the cliffs, barely closing in on her before the leech jumped in.

_Shit! Slow down! _Sam ordered.

We skidded, stopping just at the edge of the cliff. I let out a frustrated howl.

_Fuck! How the fuck does she keep doing that? _I growled.

_I don't know, but she's really beginning to piss me off. _Jake was snarling. He was beyond pissed.

_We need to find out what the fuck is up with this leech. Paul, you think Bella might know anything about it?_

I snarled at the thought of my Bella having anything to do with the red-head. Jacob apparently shared the same sentiment as me because he was growling menacingly at Sam.

_Hey! Calm down you two. I just want to know if she knows anything about it. Something that will help us take her down._

I calmed myself a little and thought about what he said.

_I'll find out. _I said before we headed back to the house.

_I think I'm gonna head back to her place tonight. that way I can see if she knows anything about her._

They nodded in unison and nothing else was said.

When we reached Emily's I phased back before the others. I would go back to my Bella tonight, but that wasn't the only reason I needed to see her. now that Sam had shared that thought, I was more than a little concerned for her safety. I couldn't think of anything attempting to get to my Bella, and if this leech really was out for her blood, then I wouldn't stop until it was destroyed.

_Must protect her! _my wolf growled. Yeah, I know man, I know.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was chapter 14. Hope you guys enjoyed it! You know the routine, hate it or love it; please review! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi guys! I know it's been forever and a day since I updated. I'm sorry! Real life is killing me right now! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It was official; I couldn't sleep. I glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was almost twelve. I hadn't realized it was that late. I was completely exhausted and had barely made it through the night without Charlie constantly checking up on me. I couldn't blame him. What father wouldn't be worried after what his daughter had just gone through? I had just lived several months of my life in a nearly catatonic state, only to regain myself and go back down that same spiral. Ignoring the imprint was probably the dumbest thing I'd ever done in my life, but there was no need to dwell on that now. Now, I just had to figure out a way to convince Charlie that Paul was actually a great guy and stop him from shooting him on site. He seemed to calm down after I explained most of what I could to him, but with Charlie, you never really knew.

Paul. I turned on my bed to look toward the open window. I knew that Paul would be making an appearance soon. I could feel it. I could feel his longing for me; unless I was just confusing it for my own. The thought made me smile. There was so much I had to learn about this imprinting business. I know that we could feel each other's emotions when we were together, and they were heightened when we were apart. But where did my emotions end and his begin? That was the confusing part.

I continued to stare out of the window, into the darkness. I couldn't see much of anything, but I listened. For what, I didn't know. Something that would signal the arrival of my favorite wolf.

After several minutes of hearing nothing, I turned away from the window and faced the ceiling. The endless tossing and turning was starting to annoy me. I sighed. Be it sleep or Paul, _one_ of them was going to have to get here soon.

I laid there for what seemed like hours before I started to drift. Before I could get my eyes closed, my cell phone rang. I knew who it was before I checked the caller ID.

"Where are you?"

He chuckled.

"I'll be there soon. We're kind of in the middle of a pack meeting but I couldn't shake the feeling that you were distressed about something."

I sighed.

"Not so much distress as it is insomnia."

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope. I think it might have something to do with you."

"Me? How?"

"I slept with you and now I can't get to sleep without you."

"Really?" I could hear the mischief in his voice.

"None of that, wolf-boy. I just want to get some sleep tonight."

"Oh." He grumbled disappointedly.

I giggled.

"Not tonight. I'm still sore from this morning."

He chuckled again.

"Sorry babe. I promise to be nice next time."

"Yeah right." I groaned as I felt the warmth pool between my legs; visions of last night and this morning running through my head.

"You alright?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm fine. Just get here."

"Another hour and I'm all yours babe."

"Good. Stupid pack meeting."

He laughed and grew quiet.

"What's the matter, Paul?"

He sighed.

"Hopefully it's nothing, but we have to talk when I get there."

"That doesn't sound too good. What about?"

He paused.

"Let's just talk about it when I get there, ok?"

"Uh…o-kay. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"It's fine, babe. An hour, I promise."

"Okay. I love you."

He purred. "Say it again."

I giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Try to get some sleep. I'll be there soon."

I hung up with a smile on my face.

Sleep, he says. Yeah right. The tired feeling I had before the call was gone. Now, I was too amped from speaking with him and I couldn't wait until he was in my arms. I sighed happily.

* * *

45 minutes later, I was literally pacing back and forth in front of my bedroom window, wringing my hands together. I knew it would only be about another 15 minutes before he got here, but the longer it took, the more anxious I became. If I kept at this for much longer, I was going to wear a groove into the floor. After a few more minutes of nothing, I decided to try and call him. I was reaching for my phone when I heard a familiar thump outside my window.

Paul was bounding through my window a moment later.

"Finally!" I said throwing myself into his arms.

He chuckled lightly.

"Miss me?" He said as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head.

I pulled back to look up at him.

"Can we say 'understatement of the entire year'?" I moved back into our comfortable position and the next thing I knew, he had my legs wrapped around his waist, carrying me to my bed.

"I tried to get her as soon as I could. You're anxiety was driving me crazy. How was your day?"

I blushed a shade of deep red as he laid back on the bed, positioning me directly on top of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled in. I was immediately comfortable. If I stayed in this position for long, I would be out in no time.

"It was okay." I said, sighing in contentment, "I had to do a lot of explaining to Charlie, but other than that, it was uneventful."

"Yeah. That conversation was interesting."

I giggled. "I knew you were there."

I felt the rumble of his laughter underneath me. "I know you did. I heard you tell me to go home."

I kissed his collar bone and smiled against his skin.

"How did the pack meeting go?"

I felt him go stiff underneath me.

"Paul? What's wrong?"

He sighed heavily and started to rub small circles on my back.

"I hope it's nothing."

We sat there for a moment. He still hadn't spoken so I figured I would have to beat it out of him.

"Well?"

"Well."

"Paul. Spit it out."

He shook his head and sat us up, positioning me next to him. He looked into my eyes before continuing.

"Babe, I don't know if Jake's told you, but we've been having some trouble with this particular leech."

I shook my head.

"No, he hasn't mentioned anything to me. What's been going on?"

"Well, this leech keeps coming back, after we chase her off. It may not be for a few weeks, maybe even a couple months, but she always comes back."

I could feel that he was worried, but about what, I didn't know. He seemed particularly disturbed by the fact that they couldn't catch this vampire, though.

"Why do you think she keeps coming back?"

"That's the thing. We just don't know. I mean, we've never had a problem like this with a leech before. We find one, we catch it, we kill it. Plain and simple. But this fucking bitch is driving us nuts!" he growled in frustration.

I had to calm him down before he woke up Charlie. I rubbed his back and it seemed to work momentarily; until he started to shake.

I panicked. If he phased in the house, it would not be pretty. I rubbed his back and shoulders, trying desperately to calm him.

"Paul? Paul babe, you know you can't phase in here. You have to _calm down._"

He huffed and the shaking stopped.

"What the hell was that about Paul?"

"I'm sorry babe. It's just something Sam said. It's getting to me."

"What did he say?"

He sighed.

"He wanted me to see if you had anything to do with the reason why this leech kept coming back."

I stared at him blankly for a moment. Why the hell would I have anything to do with a vampire trying to come through La Push?

"I don't understand. Why would he think that?"

"I don't know babe."

He got up and started to pace; mimicking my previous actions. I could feel his anxiety as my own.

"Paul, calm down. We'll figure this out."

I tried my best to think of who it could possibly be, as Paul continued to pace in front of me. Why would Sam think I would know who this vampire is? The Cullens had been gone for months now, but then a thought popped into my head; maybe they had a visitor.

"Paul, what does the vampire look like? It might be another vegetarian visiting the Cullens."

He paused to consider my suggestion, and then shook his head.

"No way, babe. The Cullens had a kind of topaz tint to their eyes, right?"

I nodded.

"This leech's eyes are blood red and she has really red hair. Looks sort of like a burning bush."

I froze. It couldn't be. _Victoria_. Visions of last year ran through my head. The field. The baseball game. The nomads. James. It was all coming back to me. I felt the blood drain from my face and immediately felt lightheaded. If I wasn't sitting, I would have fainted. Paul continued to pace, almost completely ignoring my reaction. Then he looked over at me and saw the fear in my eyes.

"Babe?" he said, rushing to my side.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer him. I continued to stare ahead of me. I was completely frozen. I could feel him starting to shake me. His fingers were digging into my skin painfully, but I couldn't move.

"Baby, _please. _What is going on?"

I heard him pleading with me; I fought with myself to come back to him. I had to tell him.

"V-V-Victoria." I heard myself whisper. I had finally regained enough composure to speak.

"Who?"

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"Victoria."

"Is that the leech's name?"

I nodded slowly.

"So, you know her." He said it as more of a statement, than a question.

I nodded again.

He sighed and stood in front of me.

"She _does_ want you."

I nodded again, it was all I could do right now.

He snarled and started to pace again. This time, anger was his driving emotion.

"Fuck! I fucking _knew_ it! I could feel it! I bet this has something to do with those fucking Cullens. Those fucking parasites! It has something to do with them, doesn't it, Bella?" He growled.

"Yes. But, this isn't their fault."

He glared at me.

"Are you serious? Explain to me how it _isn't_ their fucking fault!"

I sighed. "Paul, last year, Edward killed a nomad by the name of James. He was Victoria's mate. Vampires mate for life. So, when their mate is killed, they go after the one that's responsible. Apparently, she feels like I'm responsible for his death. That's why she keeps coming back. She wants me. A mate for a mate."

He snarled again. "You're not his fucking mate!"

"I know. But, she doesn't know that. Like I said, vampires mate for life, so to her, I'll be his mate forever."

He started to shake. So much so, that his image was becoming distorted. Paul was going to phase and soon. I had to do something. I stood and wrapped my arms around him.

"Paul, you can't phase. You'll hurt me. You don't want to hurt me, right?"

He stilled himself immediately. He sighed and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"She won't get to you, Bella. I promise you. No one will _ever_ hurt you. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and let him envelope me.

"We have to get her. We _have _to. I won't lose you."

"I know."

"She's just so fucking fast. It's crazy. When we get the drop on her, she finds some way to out maneuver us. I don't understand it."

I pulled away from him, looking him in the eye. I thought about what he just said and remembered a conversation that I'd had with Carlisle, what seemed like ages ago. I remembered that he said that some vampires have heightened abilities. It all came back to me. Edward's mind reading, Alice's visions, even James' ability to track were all in that category.

"It's her gift."

"What are you talking about?"

"Certain vampires have heightened abilities. A gift. Edward could read minds, his sister Alice could see the future. Even James was a tracker. Victoria's gift is being able to get out of near death situations. Evasion. It's a survival mechanism."

"What?"

"It's easy for her to outrun you guys because it's programmed in her DNA. It might be almost impossible to catch her."

He stared blankly as he started to process what I'd told him. I realized the look in his eyes when it finally clicked. He had put it together.

"Fuck."

I nodded. "Exactly."

**AN2: I know it's a shitty place to end a chapter, but it gets better from Paul's POV. So, guys...as I always say...hate it or love it, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been forever; don't kill me. Hopefully this has been worth the wait. Let me know how you feel about it!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since I had come upon the startling revelation that Victoria was after me. Two weeks since I realized that I was, once again, a walking target. And it hardly shocked me. Ever since I had met the Cullens, my life had changed so drastically. Another deranged vampire after my blood was not at the top of my _'things that surprise me'_ list. Everyone else, on the other hand, wasn't taking it as well as I was. Paul was taking it the hardest.

He was furious, to say the least. He and Jake had literally _made_ Sam change the patrols so that there was at least one wolf guarding me at all times; and on good days two. No one complained, of course, except for me. It all felt unnecessary. I didn't like the idea of keeping the rest of the pack away from their imprints and families just to protect me. It just seemed like such an overreaction. Especially, because in the last two weeks, Victoria hadn't set foot on the rez. It was like she knew that I had found out about her plans to kill me, and completely abandoned them; but I knew better. I knew that she was just biding her time; but I couldn't figure out why. That only made Paul angrier. I couldn't even set foot outside my house now without someone either watching me or accompanying me. It was starting to get a little annoying.

This particular day was no different. I was in the school parking lot, headed toward my truck, when I caught a glimpse of russet fur in the woods that bordered the high school. _Jake. _I smiled knowing that my best friend was one of the wolves on Bella duty today. At least being around Jake had let me hold on to some sanity. Sometimes being with the rest of the pack brought on a heightened sense of paranoia that was more than a little annoying. I opened the door and hopped in. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I stared out at the woods again. The last year of my life suddenly came to mind and I shuddered at the faint memory of my confrontation with Edward. Any sane person would have gone running at the realization that their boyfriend was a vampire. I, on the other hand, was completely drawn. I shook my head at the thought. Even though being with Edward had introduced so much turmoil to my life, I couldn't be mad at myself for not running away. Especially not now. Meeting and losing Edward, had brought me to Paul. I could only thank him for that.

I smiled at the thought of the wolf who was working so hard to protect me. As I grew nearer to my house, I decided to change direction. Deciding instead to head down to La Push. I knew Jake would follow me; and Charlie wouldn't miss me, and I knew I didn't have to worry about his safety. Sam had ordered that my house become part of the regular patrol routine when we learned I was an imprint.

I turned on the radio, half listening to some song as I pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive to La Push was relatively short. I had been so preoccupied with thinking about Paul that I didn't notice that I was pulling up in front of Emily's house.

I hopped out of the truck and sure enough was swooped into Jake's strong embrace before I could close the door.

"Bells!"

I laughed as he spun me around.

"Jake! I knew you would follow me here."

"Uh, yeah. Paul would kill me if I let you out of my sight. As if that would ever happen. What was with the change of direction anyway?"

I shrugged.

"Just felt like being around the wolves for a while." I said as we walked towards Emily's.

"Right. Or one wolf in particular."

I felt the blood pool in my cheeks as I blushed at his statement. The reaction was involuntary. He was telling the truth and we both knew it.

We chatted about everything and nothing as we slowly grew closer to the house. When we reached the front door, he froze.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. Something was clearly going on inside the house.

"What is it?"

He sighed.

"Might want to give it a minute before you go in there. It doesn't sound pretty."

I knew what he meant without having to see it. Someone in there was either fighting or very close to it; and I knew from recent events, that it was more than likely Paul. He had been lashing out a lot more than normal lately. To say he was a little wound up was an understatement. We had to stop him from almost killing Quil at least twice. I shook my head as I turned the knob to the front door, barely dodging the chair that was tossed out of the way by Jared as he lunged to control none other than my Paul. Jake ran interference as he jumped between a barely subdued Paul and a terrified Quil. Big surprise there.

I sighed and watched as the commotion unfolded.

_What the hell had I walked in on this time?_

"Paul! Calm down!" I heard Sam's Alpha voice reverberate against the tiny walls of Emily's home.

"Fuck off, Sam!" Paul growled out as he passed Jake and slammed poor Quil against the tall cabinet in Emily's kitchen, causing the wood to give. His hands were planted firmly around his neck.

_Uh-oh. _Disobeying an Alpha command was never a good sign.

"Sam, do something! He's gonna tear my house apart!" Emily screamed.

Sam growled in frustration.

"Paul….pl-please. I was j-just saying…" Quil pleaded.

"You won't be able to say shit once I rip your fucking throat out!" He slammed him up against the refrigerator causing a sizeable dent. This had to end, or Emily wouldn't have much of a kitchen left.

"Paul!" I shouted as best I could over the ruckus in the house.

He froze instantly, letting a gasping Quil remove himself from his grip and leave the house.

"All of you, outside, _now!" _Sam ordered. I watched as the pack made their way to the back yard. This would not be pretty. I sighed and went to help Emily straighten up her kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Emily." I said kneeling to pick up the pieces of the now broken cabinet.

She shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Bella. Paul's anger issues have nothing to do with you."

I snorted.

"Don't they? They've gotten a lot worse since this whole Victoria issue."

She nodded in agreement.

"That they have. I just wish he would stop taking it out on poor Quil. _And _my kitchen."

"Yeah. What was the issue this time? That ignored Alpha command did not go unnoticed."

She sighed.

"You noticed that, huh?"

I nodded.

"It only happens when it has something to do with an imprint. That's the only time a wolf can disobey an Alpha command."

She shook her head as she continued.

"Quil made a stupid suggestion and Paul lost it."

I shrugged.

"But Quil always makes stupid suggestions."

She giggled.

"You're right. But this one was different. It involved you."

"How so?"

"He mentioned something about using you as….as bait. For that vampire."

"Oh." I gnawed at my bottom lip. No wonder Paul went off the way he did. Quil wanted to use me as bait. Hmm. The idea had possibilities.

"I know. I really don't blame Paul for reacting the way he did. I just don't like that my kitchen has to be destroyed in the process."

I smirked and walked the shattered pieces of the cabinet to the trashcan on the back porch. As I finished dumping the wood into garbage, the pack started to make their way out of the woods. I scanned their faces. Quil was still very visibly shaken; Sam, Jake, Jared and Embry seemed slightly irritated, and Paul; well, he was still pissed.

I shook my head and smiled as I waved at the guys as they approached the porch.

"Bella." Sam nodded in my direction and slapped me on my shoulder as he passed.

"Hey Sam. Busy day?"

"Always." I smirked and hugged each of the guys as they walked up to greet me. Including a very somber looking Quil.

"It's okay." I whispered as he released me.

"No the fuck it's not." Paul growled as he pulled me back toward him. I rolled my eyes as my back slammed into his chest. He jerked his head toward the door, signaling Quil to leave. He stumbled toward the door and shut it behind him, leaving me alone with my pissed off werewolf.

I turned my head up to look at him and smiled. He sighed contentedly and dropped his head, burying his face in my hair; inhaling my scent.

He pulled back and turned me to face him. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"What are you doing here?" he said after pulling back to look at me.

I giggled.

"Hello to you, too."

He chuckled.

"You know what I mean. I thought you would be going home after school today. What changed your mind?"

I smiled. "You're gonna laugh."

He snorted.

"Yeah right."

"I just got to thinking about you and decided to come down."

He smirked.

"Now _why_ would I laugh at that?"

I shrugged. It felt silly to me.

We stood silently in each other's embrace before I broke the silence.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you tried to end Quil's life again?"

He grunted.

"He's a fucking idiot. He should really learn when to keep that big mouth of his closed."

"Hmm. Bait?"

He growled.

"Exactly. Why the fuck would he even make a suggestion like that? I should have fucking killed him!"

"You don't mean that. Besides, it really wasn't a bad idea. I _am_ the one she's after."

Paul snarled.

"Don't _ever _let me hear you say that again. You are _not_ putting yourself in danger like that!"

I felt his body trembling and I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Do you need to go for a run?"

He huffed and shook his head.

"No. I just…I don't like the idea of you in danger."

"Hmph. Well, I guess you imprinted on the wrong girl." I smirked and walked into the house with Paul trailing closely behind me.

"Not funny." He mumbled as he took a seat close to Jake, leaving me space to sit between them. I smiled. The two of them had really come a long way. I sat down and looked around the kitchen. It was still a disheveled mess, but the splintered pieces of wood had been completely cleaned up and the dent in the refrigerator had been fixed. Thank goodness for supernatural strength.

Poor Emily, I felt bad that this was becoming a normal occurrence with Paul. I would gladly take the pack off her hands for a while if it weren't for Charlie. Pack business was on a need to know basis…and Charlie…well, he didn't need to know. I sighed. Paul needed to apologize. Again. I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow.

"What?"

I raised my eyebrows at him and motioned my head towards Em.

He sighed, making Jake give him a look.

"Fine. Em?"

"Mm-hmm?" She smirked, looking at him knowingly.

"I'm sorry about the mess and everything. I'm wound a little tight these days."

Sam grunted.

"A little?" he mumbled as he shook his head. I couldn't help but giggle. Paul _had_ gotten pretty bad.

"It's okay, Paul. Don't worry about the mess. After all, you're building me a new cabinet door."

Paul grunted.

"Fuck."

The house broke out in a chorus of laughter and the atmosphere was immediately friendly again.

The laughter died down and Quil cleared his throat, signaling the start of something I hoped wasn't another Paul/Quil smack down.

"Um, Bells, Paul…I just wanted to apologize about the um…suggestion I made earlier."

Paul growled.

"You _should_ be fucking sorry."

I jabbed Paul again, hard; enough for him to feel, but soft enough not to bruise my elbow.

"Quil, I forgive you. Honestly, I think it was a good idea."

Every eye in the room was on me.

"What? It sounded okay to me."

Jacob groaned.

"Of course it would! Anything where you could put yourself directly in danger would sound good to _you_, Bells. Well, don't even think about it. It's not happening." He protested.

I glanced at Paul, who was nodding in agreement. Okay, maybe these two were getting along a little too well. I was expecting at least a growl from him for the way Jake was talking to me. Instead, I got nothing.

I huffed.

"What's wrong with it? I mean, who even says it's gonna work anyway? No one's seen Victoria in two weeks."

"Doesn't mean she's not around." Paul rationalized.

"Okay, even better. We're trying to get rid of her, right? What's the problem with luring her out into the open?"

A snarl ripped from Paul's lips.

"Paul!" Jake cautioned. Stopping Paul in his tracks. It wasn't necessary. We all knew he wouldn't hurt me. I guess he figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sam cleared his throat. "Bella, Paul and Jake have a good point. You're an imprint. We don't put our imprints in danger. Even if you weren't one, we couldn't allow you to put yourself in harm's way like that."

"I understand that, Sam and I appreciate it. But everyone is in danger because of me."

Paul rose, knocking his chair to the floor.

"It is _not_ your fucking fault, Bella! It's that fucking leech's fault. If he would have just stayed away from you…"

"I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't be where we are!" I was starting to feel the blood rushing to my face. I was getting a little pissed off. Paul stared at me blankly.

I sighed and continued.

"I don't blame Edward. Yes, his family's appearance in my life has caused a _shitload_ of problems for me, but we all wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them. And I know for a fact that the majority of us are happy with the way things are…"

I paused and looked over at Jake who only smirked and nodded.

"…so, I want to be able to protect us all and have things go back to normal. I'm tired of running scared. We have to do something about this. Are we just gonna keep waiting for her to make a move? Or are we gonna make one of our own?"

The room grew silent.

"Why did it have to be _my _imprint with the gung ho attitude?" Paul asked.

Everyone laughed and Jake slapped Paul on the shoulder.

"Dude. That's just Bella."


	17. Chapter 17

Great.

This was just fucking great. Not only was there a psycho leech out to get my one reason for living, but my reason for living decides that she wants to become a bigger part of the action by acting as _bait. _I swear you would think the girl had a fucking death wish. And you would expect my pack brothers to be against this shit, but no; after Bella ran down her master plan, everybody was on board; except for Jake. We were both severely against it. We did not want to see Bella involved in this shit any more than she already was. Why she just _had_ to put her life on the line any further confused the hell out of me.

The wolf was livid. Every time I thought about this stupid shit, I had to phase. There wasn't even a choice in controlling my anger anymore. Our imprint was in danger. No, not only was she in danger; she was purposely putting herself in danger and there was nothing we could do about it short of kidnapping her and dragging her as far away from the rez as possible. Hmmm…interesting thought.

We were all sitting in Jake's living room having a pack meeting. Billy had gone over to Harry's and after my most recent fight with Quil this week; accidentally breaking Emily's coffee table, she decided to put her foot down and made Sam move the pack meetings somewhere else until this whole thing blew over. I couldn't say I blamed her. She made me promise to make her another coffee table before she threw me out of her house. With the cabinet door and now the coffee table, I was becoming a regular craftsman.

"Are we going to wait for Bella?" Embry said pulling me from my thoughts.

I growled out of frustration. Bella was becoming a regular fixture in our pack meetings. Not just to hold the supporting position of a normal imprint; no, not Bella. She was now a part of the strategic planning of it. This was bullshit.

"No." Jake said, speaking for me. "Bells is at work. They finally put her back on the schedule."

Everyone nodded. Sam cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Well, we might as well get this started. Has anyone picked up on the leech's scent lately?"

"Not hers." I said, finally speaking up. "Maybe a random leech here and there, but nothing consistent. "

"Yeah, but it seems to be a lot more frequent than it used to be. It's like the leeches are flocking here or something, and it's never the same scent. But we don't know if it has anything to do with the red headed leech or Bella." Jared piped in.

"And they don't stay long. By the time we pick up on the scent, the leech is long gone. Maybe our scent is scaring them off." Jake added.

Sam nodded. He scowled; looking to be deep in thought about something.

"Maybe that's what it is."

"That's what _what_ is?" Quil asked.

Sam sighed.

"We may be adding some new members to the pack pretty soon."

"Who?" Jake wondered.

"Seth and uh..._Leah_…Clearwater, are showing signs of phasing."

All activity in the room stopped. I thought I had it bad. If Leah phased, it would be hell for Sam. I'd hate to be trapped in the mind of one of the countless women I'd fucked over in life. Damn.

"Are you sure, Sam? I mean, Leah's a…_girl._" Sam growled at Quil. Man, this guy was really a fucking idiot.

"Don't you think I know the signs by now, Quil?"

"I'm just saying. The legends say that the trait is passed from father to _son_…not daughter."

Sam groaned and dragged his palm over his face.

"Yeah, I know. I've already spoken with the council. They are as confused as you are."

Jake shook his head.

"So you think that all this extra leech activity is pulling them in?"

"There's no other explanation. I thought that maybe the threat from the red head was doing it. This is why I agreed to Bella's plan in the first place, Paul." He finished, looking at me.

I let out a low growl in warning. I wasn't feeling up to fighting my Alpha.

Sam scowled. He was doing that a lot lately. This entire situation had everyone wound up. Especially me. I was so ready for this shit to be over. The only reason I'd even agreed to this stupid plan is because Bella suggested it and even though I felt a profound need to protect her, the stupid ass imprint gods decided it would be fun to throw 'not being able to deny the imprint anything she wanted' to the list of rules. Fucking bullshit.

"Something big is coming." Sam stated matter of factly.

I groaned.

"Come on Sam, this could just be coincidence or something. Don't you think I'm already dealing with enough shit right now? Do I really _need_ to be worried about something _bigger _than my imprint wanting to put her fucking life in danger?"

Sam sighed.

"I understand, Paul. I wish it could be another way, but there really isn't. Bella drawing her out into the open is our best strategy right now."

I growled.

"I don't think you do understand, Sam. Bella is my fucking _imprint_. How the fuck would you feel if this was Emily we were talking about?"

He let out a growl in warning.

"Exactly. Just the thought of Em in this kind of trouble pisses you off. You have _no idea_ how the fuck I feel right now."

"Paul, be that as it may, this is our _only_ option. This leech's ability makes it almost impossible for us to get a good handle on her. If you have another suggestion, please let me know."

A snarl ripped from my throat.

"Yeah, I have another fucking suggestion; stop acting like Bella's life doesn't fucking matter! You're letting her willingly put herself in danger! What if she dies, Sam? What then?"

"We won't let her die, Paul. We'll protect her. We love Bella too."

"Yeah right. Fuck you, Sam! Fuck this fucking meeting! I'm out of here."

I stormed out of the little red house and phased before I made it to the tree line. Fuck whoever saw me phase. Right now, I didn't really give a shit about maintaining our precious little secret. I heard Jake calling after me, but I kept running. This shit was getting ridiculous. Why her? Why my fucking imprint? If it wasn't for that fucking leech Cullen, she wouldn't be in this fucking mess. And she decides not to blame him? What the fuck is she thinking?

"_It is not your fucking fault, Bella! It's that fucking leech's fault. If he would have just stayed away from you…"_

"_I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't be where we are!"_

I growled as I remembered the conversation that led up to this half cocked plan of hers. It was dumb. She was supposed to make herself more accessible. Start by coming out more, seemingly alone; and we would back off on the patrols. Let the leech think that we'd dropped our guard; let her brake through one of our lines and make it easier for her to get to Bella in Forks…where at least two of us would be waiting to ambush her.

The only problem with that plan is that the leech'sgift of_ evasion; _or whatever the fuck Bella called it, might still allow her to get pass us and straight to Bella. I guess no one thought about that shit. I snarled and continued to run. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going; I just allowed the wolf to get out all of his anger. I felt the snarls and growls rumbling through my body. The wolf was pissed.

_Protect her! Destroy the threat! Kill, maim, destroy!_

Yeah, no shit. This leech had to die…again. I almost felt helpless. I couldn't believe this shit was happening. I kept running. I had to be getting close to the Canadian border by now. But I needed this; we needed this. Running was helping ebb some of my anger. I felt like I could almost phase back to my human form now if I tried.

I slowed my pace and started to circle back when I felt someone pop in with me.

'_Feel better now?"_

It was Jake. Of course. I knew he wouldn't let me stay phased alone for long. Even after all the bullshit that happened with me imprinting on Bella, I ended up being closer to him than anyone else in the pack. Shit, you might as well call the guy my best friend.

'_I love you too, sunshine.'_

I chuckled.

'_Shut up, Jake. What's going on?'_

'_Nothing. Where the hell are you?'_

'_I'm coming back from the Canadian border. I had to get a run in, man. I was ready to tear into Sam.'_

'_Yeah, I know. I think we all knew. That's why Sam didn't phase in with you. He knew you were pissed and I don't think he wanted to be in Quil's position.'_

We laughed and grew silent.

'_What the fuck are we gonna do, Jake? We can't let them go through with this plan. It's fucking suicide.'_

'_That's how Bella is, man. She thinks that putting herself directly in danger will save everyone else.'_

I growled. Great. I had a fucking martyr on my hands. We were gonna have to have a long fucking talk.

'_Yeah. See if you can talk some sense into her, 'cause she won't listen to me. Look man, hurry up and get back. Sam is trying to set up the patrols.'_

I huffed. Was it wrong to tell your Alpha to blow you?

Jake laughed.

'_I'm pretty sure it is.'_

I couldn't help but laugh.

'_I'll be there soon. I'm stopping by Bella's first though.'_

'_Cool. She should be getting home from work soon. I'll see you later, bro.'_

I felt Jake phase out and I was alone again. I took off running in toward Forks; straight in the direction of Bella's house. I had to try and talk some sense into her. Although, it would probably be like talking to a fucking brick wall. Once she made up her mind that was all there was to it. I'd learned that. She was so damn stubborn and strong headed. Hmph. She was definitely suited for me. I was getting closer to Forks. I focused my senses on my surroundings. Making sure there weren't any threats out that the pack should be aware of. Fucking leeches. My hatred for them ran deep. They were my mortal enemy, sure, but my hatred ran deeper than the wolf. Now, it was personal. A felt a snarl rip from the wolf as I ran along the tree line; doubling back just to make sure nothing was out there. There was nothing. I growled out of frustration. I was hoping for some leech to come along for me to take my anger out on.

I was getting closer to Bella's. I looked up at the sky. It was dusk, she'd be home soon. I felt a rush of anxiety rush over me as I thought of her. I had to be close to her. I had to feel her skin on mine; I needed to feel her lips on mine. I needed her reassurance. I had to _know_ she was going to be okay. Whatever bullshit assurance Sam was offering wasn't cutting it.

I was coming up on Charlie's house when it hit me. That smell; flowers and ammonia mixed with rotting flesh. _Leech!_ More than one. The smell was fucking suffocating. One scent stronger than the other. I let out a loud howl, to alert my brothers and kept running until I was right outside her house. The closer I got to it, the stronger the fucking smell. _Fuck! _What if it was in her fucking house? Where the fuck was Charlie? What if he was in there alone? What if _Bella_ was in there?

I felt my brothers phase in as I panicked.

'_Five minutes!' _Jake said.

'_Wait for backup, Paul!' _Sam ordered.

Was he fucking kidding me? My imprint might be in danger! I had no other choice. I ran towards Bella's window and phased on the fly; jumping up to grab one of the branches on Charlie's tree for support. There was still some daylight out, but right now, I didn't give a flying fuck if anyone saw me or not.

I swung toward her window, balancing on the edge before crashing through it. The smell was the strongest in her room. Whatever leech was in here was going to fucking pay! I would personally rip them apart; saving the head for last so they could watch me burn the pieces.

I scanned her room and snarled as I came face to face with none other than Edward _fucking _Cullen. Nothing could have prepared me for this shit.

"What the _fuck_ are you _doing_ here?" I growled.

Could this day get any fucking worse?

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dun! Eddie boy is back. Seriously, did no one see that coming? Let me know what you think guys! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Okay, okay...I know it took me forever to update this one. Please forgive me!**

**BPOV**

Work had been uneventful, as usual. Outside of fending off Mike's usual advances, I'd spent the majority of the day staring at the clock, waiting for my shift to end. When 6:30 came, I found myself bolting out the door with barely a good-bye to Mike and Mrs. Newton.

I hopped inside the truck, slamming the door behind me. I let go of a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I turned the key in the ignition, causing the truck to roar to life. My first thought was to drive to La Push; I had a sudden urge to see my boys. I knew that Paul had been feeling uneasy lately because of the newest plan to bring Victoria out into the open and I felt the need to comfort him. I knew I was putting my life in danger but it seemed like the right thing to do. They risked their lives for me and everyone else every day. It was the least I could do.

I set off to take the twenty minute drive down to La Push. While I was driving, I felt something nagging at me, calling me; like I was supposed to be somewhere else. I tried to shake the feeling and continued to drive; not really paying attention to where I was going. A turn here, a turn there and before I knew it, I was pulling into my driveway. What was I doing here?

I was skeptical of going in at first, but then I realized; I had spent enough time in the supernatural world to know that this wasn't something that I should ignore, so I hopped out of the truck. It was like something was pulling me closer to the house. I approached the front door cautiously and went in.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. The only thing that was new was the note from Charlie saying that he'd be working late again. That was usual considering that the "bear" attacks were still being investigated. I continued to look around. I didn't see anything that I would think would be pulling at me; and then I heard it; the growling and hissing coming from the upstairs. It was immediately followed by loud crashes. What was going on?

I inched my way up the stairs. It was coming from my room. _Of course. _I was trembling all over. The pulling feeling got stronger as I got closer. I was terrified, but I kept feeling a surge of other emotions; confusion, hatred, complete fury. I instantly realized that the pulling was coming from Paul. My fear consumed me as the thought of Paul being in danger ran through me. I burst through the door to see a completely naked, feral looking Paul holding an almost petrified looking Edward up against my now broken closet door. I stood in awe as I watched the tremors roll over Paul's muscled frame. The lines of his body were no longer defined but completely blurred as his transformation was almost imminent.

I gasped, and Paul's body stilled instantly. He turned towards me with shock written all over his face. Could he have really not known that I was there?

He ran to my side at superhuman speed; enveloping me in his arms. I sighed and melted into his touch. I felt his warmth consume me, but my mind went completely blank. Seeing Edward had completely thrown me for a loop. It was bringing on an onslaught of emotions I thought lay dormant. I was immediately bombarded with my old feelings for him. All of the love that I'd had for him was dying to resurface as I stared at his perfectly chiseled face. But at the same time, I felt anger like I had never felt before burning through me. I held so much resentment towards him for what he had done to me; for everything he had taken from me. Now that I had Paul, I was content on never seeing him again and now, here in my room was the former and current loves of my life and one was mere seconds from tearing the other apart. I was so confused. What was he doing here? Why was he back after all this time? What was going on?

"Bella." I heard the velvet whisper of his voice and shuddered. Paul snarled viciously and immediately started to shake.

"Bella get away from him quickly! It's not safe!"

He moved toward me causing Paul to crouch in front of me protectively.

"Do _not_ test me leech!" He growled menacingly.

Edward hissed and recoiled. I had never seen him back down from anyone before. What the hell did Paul do to him?

I could barely register what was going on. My heart started racing as fear took over my body; causing Paul to growl. He could feel everything I was feeling. I had to try to get a grip on my emotions, but that was almost impossible. The scene that was playing out in front of me was unbelievable.

Edward paced restlessly; no doubt trying to find an opening to get to me. When he found no such opening he snarled.

I was freaking out. I breathed in deeply through my nose and exhaled through my mouth repeatedly; trying not to have a panic attack. My anxiety had to be killing Paul.

"You are trying my patience, _leech! _Get the _fuck_ out of here!"

Paul was becoming a blur. I grabbed him around the waist, squeezing tightly.

"P-Paul, no. Calm down."

His quaking softened but didn't subside as I continued to cling to him. His hold on me tightened; gripping me possessively. I felt his gaze shift to me; scrutinizing and penetrating through to my very soul as though he was searching for something. I softened into him.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, _mongrel!"_

Paul turned his head sharply and met his gaze. Edward's face was pained. What was he doing? What was he showing him?

I tried my hand at pulling away from Paul, only to be met with a low, threatening growl. I had to regain my composure.

"Paul, it's okay. I'm okay."

"_Bullshit."_

"Paul, baby…"

Before I could finish my response, I heard an ear piercing howl outside of my window. This was going to get ugly.

Paul let out an inhuman snarl and before I could blink, Jacob came bounding through the window with Sam right behind him; and there they stood, the three of them in a straight line facing Edward and forming a perfect barrier in front of me.

"_You!" _Jacob snarled and lunged for Edward.

Oh. Crap.

"Jake, no!" I screamed, reaching for him. Paul instantly pulled me back to his side. Sam had already subdued Jake and they were back to standing in front of me defensively.

This was getting out of hand.

"Please. This has to stop. Somebody please tell me what is going on here."

I pressed my hand firmly against Paul's chest and he looked down at me.

"Bella, you're in danger." Edward spoke first. A loud chorus of growls answered him.

"Please, guys. I want to hear what he has to say."

I needed to know what he was doing here; why he came back after all of this time.

"Thank you, Bella. If we could take this somewhere more private…"

Another chorus of growls and a loud "Fuck you, leech" from a very pissed off Paul. I had to get this under control.

"Guys."

Paul looked down at me.

"You are not going _anywhere_ with _him_." he growled low in warning.

I nodded.

"Okay; but we still need to know why he's here."

"Downstairs." Sam ordered.

I nodded again.

"Downstairs." I agreed

I glanced at Edward who gave a small nod.

I sighed in relief. I didn't want things to get any more complicated than they were. I was already dealing with enough. Edward being here was turning my world upside down and he had barely even spoken to me.

We moved silently out of the room, with Edward going first. Naturally, the wolves did not trust him walking behind them. I didn't blame them in the least. After everything that's happened between us, I barely trusted Edward anymore.

As we descended the stairs, I had noticed that Jacob wasn't behind us. I figured he had probably gone to go find Paul a pair of cut offs. He was still standing naked as the day he was born, but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment.

We moved to living room. Paul and Sam went back to their defensive positions in front of me. Paul stood proudly, also not bothered by his current state of undress, and began to question Edward.

"Start talkin' leech." Paul growled.

Edward hissed.

If they continued this way, we would never get anything accomplished.

I sighed.

"Please. I need to know why you're here, Edward. Why did you come back?"

I was completely barricaded by Paul and Sam. it was nearly impossible to see over their massive shoulders. I barely felt like a part of the conversation.

"Bella, you are in danger, love."

"No shit! She wouldn't be in any danger if it wasn't for you, you fucking _parasite!_"

Paul started to shake. Edward crouched defensively.

"Boys." I said in warning. Paul growled, Edward hissed, and I shook my head. This was getting very tiresome; and getting us nowhere, fast.

"Honestly Bella, can we please speak privately? Your _guard dog_ is becoming very distracting."

I sighed and shook my head.

"No Edward. Like Paul said, I'm not going anywhere with you. Tell me why you're here. Why do you feel as though I'm in danger?"

"Bella, Victoria is hunting you."

_Duh. _The wolves growled.

"We know that Edward." I said attempting to speak over the growling in the room.

"Victoria has been here hunting me since you left."

"Yeah, since the day you left her in the fucking forest alone and defenseless." Paul added.

Edward flinched at his words.

_Thank you Paul. _As if the current situation needed to get any worse than it already was.

"Bella, is that true, love?"

I flinched at the use of his former term of endearment then nodded.

"Yes. But, she hasn't been here in weeks. She just stopped all of a sudden; but I know it isn't over."

Edward sighed.

"No Bella, it's far from over. Has anyone here been watching the news?"

"Why?" Finally the freaking Alpha speaks up. Geez.

"Has no one been paying attention to the disappearances in Seattle?"

"What disappearances?"

"There have been a large number of disappearances in Seattle. The police are calling it gang related. It's the perfect cover. Carlisle and I have been watching the situation carefully. We don't know exactly what she's doing but we know it's bad."

He was speaking directly to Sam, but staring at me. I shuddered. What was Victoria up to now?

"Bella, we believe it would be best for you if you came to stay with my family, love. We will keep you safe."

I started to speak when Paul cut me off.

"We've been keeping her safe! Taking care of her while you were off doing whatever the fuck it is your kind does. Fuck off, douche bag! Nobody wants you here."

Edward hissed.

"If you were so busy protecting her, why is it that another of _my kind_ was able to sneak into her room?"

I felt the blood leave my face. There was a vampire in my house. _In my room. _

"I-is that true?" I said looking up at Paul.

He nodded.

"He's right. I was too distracted by this asshole to pay attention to the scent, but I knew that there had been more than one leech in your house."

I bit my lip and shook my head. No wonder he didn't notice me when I came in. he was too focused on Edward.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"Paul. What if it had been another vampire? You could have died."

He shook his head and smirked.

"Once again, you're more worried about my safety than your own. When will you learn, babe? I'm indestructible.'

I smiled and for a moment, I forgot about the situation at hand. That was until Edward decided to speak again.

"Clearly Bella, they are not able to protect you. Please, love, come with me. I will keep you safe."

There was a growling in the room, but it wasn't one of the wolves. It was me. I was furious.

"_You _will keep me safe? How dare you! You had your chance to keep me safe and what did you do? You _abandoned _me! And then you have the nerve to come here and you question the wolf's ability to protect me? If it wasn't for the wolves, I would be _dead_ Edward! But you don't realize that! They've been protecting me from the mess that _you _created!"

"Bella, love…"

"No! You don't get to call me that. Not anymore. I belong to Paul now and if you want to _protect_ me as much as you say you do, then you'll figure out a way to work with the wolves to fix this."

"Bella, are you fucking kidding me?" Paul asked incredulously.

I sighed.

"Paul. Apparently, Victoria is up to something. Something big; bigger than we thought. If the Cullens have any information on it, I think it would be in our best interest to work with them. Especially if we want to make it out of this alive. Please. Do this for me."

He roared. "Fucking _fantastic!"_

This was not going to be easy.

**AN: Sooooo? What do you think? I know it went relatively smoother than some of you thought and I also know you were hoping for a fight but I just couldn't do this chapter from Paul's POV. It was giving me the WORSE case of writer's block! Anyway, you know I live for your reviews, so hate it or love it PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Okay, I know it took me forever to updat this one, but I'm back now! Please let me know what you think about this one, even if you hate it. Criticism is more than welcome. Enjoy!**

"This is un-_fucking_-believable!" Paul said as he paced frantically back and forth. I had spent the last few hours watching him from my position on the couch; becoming dizzier with each turn. He was absolutely livid. The situation with Victoria had already pushed him to the edge; and now that Edward and the Cullens had returned, he was close to going over.

Another minute or so of pacing and incoherent babble about leeches and I figured it was time to stop him.

"Paul?" His eyes snapped to mine as he continued to pace. He was wild looking; feral, like a caged animal. You could see the rage in his eyes. His glare spoke volumes; he was none too happy with my decision. But, whether or not he decided to accept it, working with the Cullens was a good idea.

"Paul, please?"

He growled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Seriously? Paul, please come sit down." I said as I held my hand out for him.

He sauntered over to me and sat down. I could feel the tremors running over his body as I wrapped my arms around him. I rubbed his back and up and down his arms; trying desperately to calm him. I kissed his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Paul."

"Right. A deranged leech bitch is after my imprint's life and the _fuckwad_ that's responsible for everything is back for a reunion. Yeah. Everything's gonna be just _peachy_."

I heard the disgruntled snarl from outside. I could tell that Edward was none too happy with Paul's comment. I sighed. They had been fighting almost non-stop in the short time that Edward had been here. At least Edward was smart enough not to start a fight; especially because he was severely outnumbered.

Edward's attitude and close proximity to me eventually became too much for Paul; leaving Sam and Jake no choice but to basically force Edward to the backyard in order to give Paul some space. Of course Edward protested, but a pleading word from me and the predatory gleam in Paul's eyes caused him to relent.

I sighed as I placed my hand on his knee and looked into his eyes. I rubbed my thumb back and forth over his knee cap.

"Stop worrying so much. We're going to be fine."

"How can you be so fucking optimistic about this, Bell?" He asked incredulously.

I stared down at his cut-offs.

"There's really no other way to _be_ right now. With everything that's happening…I-I think a little optimism is needed."

The situation was bleak. Victoria was enough of a threat to me on her own, but now there was a much larger threat looming over our heads; and we still didn't fully understand what that threat was. Even with that in mind, we couldn't lose hope; and we couldn't go into this already defeated. If we did, she already won.

I continued to stroke his knee absent-mindedly, until I felt his warm hand engulf mine. I stared into his eyes as he pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me close to him. Burying my face between his neck and shoulder, I inhaled his scent as he stroked my hair.

"We'll be okay, Paul."

He inhaled deeply, releasing a sigh into my hair.

"I hope so, Bell. I can't lose you. I fucking won't. I would die a thousand times before I let that bitch get a hold of you."

I pulled away from him, still holding him around his neck, and smiled.

"I love you too; but let's hope it doesn't come to that."

He chuckled.

"Besides, we don't need to worry. Victoria doesn't stand a chance against _you_."

"Fucking right, she doesn't!" He said, almost snarling. I snorted and briefly pressed my lips to his. I pulled back to look into his eyes; the smile tugging at the corner of my lips faltered and the sarcastic remark I'd thought of died on my tongue as I saw the raw passion burning in them. I almost melted under the heat of his gaze.

He growled as he pulled me into him; slamming his lips against mine. My mind could barely register what was happening. We were normally in tune with each other, but I hadn't noticed his change in demeanor. I was momentarily stunned until he plunged his tongue into my mouth. We briefly battled for dominance. He growled; nipping at my lips and forcing me into submission. He moved his hands to my hips, gripping them almost painfully as I ran mine over his chest, back, and shoulders. He groaned into my mouth and rocked me against his growing hard on. I moaned against his lips, earning a primitive growl from him. Before I knew it, I was on my back. Underneath Paul as he caressed my body.

He ran his nimble fingers over every curve he could reach. I hissed as his they made contact with my breasts, slightly pinching my nipples. He ran his warm tongue over my collar bone and ran a trail to my ear, nibbling at the lobe.

"Paul." His name crossed my lips in a whisper. He was putting me under his spell. The cocky smirk that was now present on his lips told me he knew it.

"Bella." He growled as he rocked against my now heated core. He continued to paw at my breasts and I squirmed underneath him. He slammed his mouth against mine; kissing me into daze. I whimpered and tore his mouth from mine in a snarl.

"Fuck! Bell….I…I c-can't stop. The wolf he…he _needs_ you. I need you." He said, whispering his need for me. I bit my lip as I prepared to give into him.

A crash from outside momentarily freed me from the sex induced fog that clouded my senses _and _my judgment.

"Paul, we can't. The guys are outside. Ed-Edward will hear us."

Paul growled.

"Fuck him! I want to him to hear you screaming my name!" I shuddered from want. I was willingly going to give myself to Paul while my vampire ex-boyfriend listened. The fog was back and I wasn't coherent enough to feel ashamed.

"Yes. Yes, Paul."

He bent his head down and captured my lips in a searing kiss. His hands ran down my body, stopping at my jeans. He briefly fumbled with the button. When it wouldn't budge; he ripped them in frustration. He had barely had a chance to get my pants down before a crash through the back door startled us.

I'd barely registered what was happening before I was yanked away from the couch and pulled behind Paul. He snarled as Edward fought to make his way to us; struggling to get free of a snarling Jacob.

"Get your hands off me Jacob! I'll kill him! That filthy _mongrel!_"

"I swear to you leech, you take another fucking step and you're as good as kindling! Fuck this treaty!" He spat.

I groaned. This is exactly what I was worried about.

"Both of you stop it!" I yelled.

Edward froze in his tracks. Jacob and Sam were still acting as a barrier between us; both snarling, but nowhere near as menacing as Paul appeared. His wolf was in complete control and if things kept going at the rate they were, somebody was going to get hurt. I had to do something to defuse the situation.

"Guys, stop! Everybody just calm down, please."

Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella, my love, are you okay? I-I _saw_ what this mangy _mutt_ was going to do to you. He was going to hurt you, Bella."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, Edward. And Paul would never hurt me." I said annoyed.

"His thoughts of you are disgusting, Bella. You shouldn't be near him. Come with me, Bella. Let us keep you safe. The family will be more than happy that we found each other again."

I sighed, having had enough of this. I rubbed my forehead in annoyance.

"Edward, look. I'm sick of this. I'm not yours anymore. Period. I understand that you're worried about my safety, but please understand that Paul would never let anything happen to me. Nor, would he do anything to hurt me. I'm as safe with him as I ever was with you; maybe safer."

Paul grunted in agreement.

"Right now, my life is in danger and we all need to work _together_ to get rid of this threat and I hardly see the wolves cooperating with you if you keep up with this one track mind of yours. You haven't even told us anything about your theories, and have you even _called_ Carlisle?"

He dropped his head in shame.

"Exactly. Please, Edward. Stop this. You trying to win me back is only making the situation much, much worse. Let's get rid of Victoria and her minions or whatever the hell is coming after me and then we can maybe sit down and talk, okay?"

"Over my dead body are you doing _anything_ with him!"

I shook my head.

"Stop with the pissing contest. He knows I'm yours regardless of whatever plea he makes. Nothing is taking me away from you, got it?"

He nodded, never taking his eyes off of Edward. I didn't miss the smug smirk that graced his lips. If I wouldn't break my hand hitting him upside the head, I would.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand here and worry about taking out Victoria and her minions or whatever the hell is coming after me."

Edward paced back and forth and started to mumble. I couldn't make out what he was saying but I_ knew_ the wolves heard.

"What the fuck do you mean army?" Jake asked. "What army?"

Edward glared at him. "Don't you think that if I wanted Bella to know, I would have said it out loud?"

I stared at the both of them.

"Ummm…I still don't know what's going on here."

Edward sighed. "An army Bella. An army of newborns."

"What the hell are you talking about Edward? Newborns?"

"We've been tracking Victoria. We had to make sure that she wouldn't come back to hunt you."

"That worked." Paul said sarcastically.

Edward hissed.

"Look, I can't explain fully…"

"You haven't explained anything at all!" I shrieked.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I must go." Edward looked at Sam. "I'll set up a meeting with Carlisle for tomorrow evening. This will have to be discussed immediately. We'll need a strategy."

Edward continued on with his ramblings.

"What the fuck is going on?" I shrieked.

All activity in the room stopped as all eyes landed on me. I looked around and met a pair of shocked golden orbs. I guess Paul was rubbing off on me.

"Forgive me, love. I didn't think of it until just now, but…I believe Victoria is building an army and I believe she's planning on attacking the wolves."

I felt a chill run up my spine as he continued to speak.

"It all makes sense to me now. After the situation in Seattle started some time ago, Jasper had made the connection."

"What connection?"

"I can't tell you everything, but Jasper has a brutal history. He was a part of the southern territory wars between our kind some time ago. Vampires constantly fought over land and would create newborn vampires to fight for their cause. Jasper was created by a vampire who had recently lost her territory and needed him to train her army."

"What does this have to do with Victoria?"

He took in a lung full of unnecessary air.

"We had tracked her down to Texas a while back and it seemed as though she had forgotten about you. But when she left for Seattle…we had a suspicion that she would come here again. So we had Alice watch you. She was able to see you up until recently; when you decided to be with _him."_ He glared pointedly at Paul, who continued to growl.

"It just seemed so out of character for her. We never thought she could be capable of something so calculated. It seemed that her little stint in Texas was to gain knowledge of the war. When we figured out she had a hand in the melee in Seattle, we thought she was initially building numbers to take out our family; but we were nowhere near Forks then. And then the numbers continued to grow. Alice saw her decision to travel back to Forks and that's when I left."

"So why do you think she's planning to come after the wolves?"

"Because they were the only things stopping her from getting to you."

"How big is this army?" Sam asked

"We don't know exact numbers; but, we know it's large. It takes a large amount of our kind to cause this kind of damage."

The guys stood there in shock; mouths agape as they took in the new information. It had never crossed any of our minds that this kind of shit was about to come down on us.

"Cullen, go set up the meeting with the head leech. We need to have an emergency pack meeting, Sam." Paul said.

They both nodded and Edward headed for the door.

He stopped just before he opened it. "I'll tell Alice hello for you, Bella."

I smiled and nodded and in a flash he was gone.

My body trembled with fear once he was gone. Paul, sensing my distress, immediately enveloped me in his arms. He stroked my hair.

He was whispering something soothing, but it was hard to hear with words like _large newborn vampire army, war, _and _attacking the wolves _kept going through my head. How would they survive this? How would _Paul_ survive this? And the rez; a newborn army would wipe out the entire reservation _and_ most of Forks.

"Bella, stop it with this shit. Your fucking anxiety is killing me." Paul said, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I just…I'm _afraid_ Paul. What if you don't make it through this?"

He squeezed me tight and planted a kiss in my hair.

"Jake's right; you have _absolutely_ no faith in us." He chuckled. I pulled away from him and slapped his arm.

"Now's so not the time for jokes, Meraz!"

"And now's also not the time to panic. We'll get through this, _Swan_." I giggled.

"Paul's right, Bella. Let's wait to hear what the leeches have to say before we go jumping to conclusions, alright?" Sam said trying to comfort me.

"Okay. But, I want to be there; for the meeting."

Jake groaned. "Of course you do."

Paul growled, echoing Jake's distaste for my request.

His anger was palpable. He didn't want me anywhere near the Cullens.

"Paul, I know you don't like it, but this is about me. I don't want to be left out of the loop."

He sighed.

"Why can't you just be a normal imprint for once and stay _away_ from the action?"

"You wouldn't have me any other way and you know it."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Babe, you're absolutely right."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I want to thank Astridt244 for pre-reading this chapter for me and helping to whip my butt into shape. I really appreciate you, hon! **

The next day found us meeting with the Cullens in a clearing just outside of the treaty line. The leech was good on his word. Whether or not that was a good or bad thing, I wasn't sure. I just knew that it pissed me off even more. Sam had us phase into our wolf forms for the meeting just in case. I didn't blame him. None of the pack trusted those fuckers and I for one couldn't wait until they went back to wherever they came from. Them being here left the pack extremely uneasy and the fact that _Edward_ still had a thing for _my_ mate didn't make it any easier on my wolf. Throw in the redhead and her little army and that made for a very vicious combination. You could feel the ferocity rolling through the pack mind. The feral side of the wolves threatened to take us all over.

We ran into the clearing; Sam and Jacob lead while I brought up the rear carrying Bella on my back. I had to run slower while she was up there. The fact that she was even here still didn't sit well with my wolf. He didn't want her anywhere near any of the Cullens and their fucking mind games.

The smell of decaying flesh mixed with flowers and ammonia hit me as soon as we stepped into the clearing. The shit made me gag. I heard the collective rumble of agreement from the pack. I noticed that we didn't smell them on the way in. They must have stood downwind. I checked that away for later. When the other leeches get here it might be good to know that we may not be able to sniff them out, depending on which way they came. We needed to be prepared for everything.

I skidded to a halt, making sure not to jostle my imprint too much. I saw _him_ flinch like he wanted to help her down and I bared my teeth in warning.

_Back off, leech! _I wolf snapped at him.

_Cool it Paul. _Sam warned.

I snarled. _Fuck you, Sam. If he so much as glances in her direction again, I'll kill him. _

He nodded. I knew he could feel the fury radiating through me

I knelt down, letting Bella climb off my back. When her feet hit the ground she flung herself at me.

"Don't let him get to you. It's gonna be okay." She whispered as she rubbed her face into the thick covering of fur on my neck.

I couldn't help the purr that bubbled up through my throat. Damn it this girl has me wrapped around her little finger.

"As heartwarming as this little display of affection is, can we get down to business?"

Bella glared at him as she took her place at my side.

_Fuck you douchebag. _I growled.

He hissed.

"Enough Edward. We're here for one thing and that's to protect Bella. Whatever issues you have with her…mate…must be pushed aside." Dr. Leech finally spoke up.

I didn't hide the small amount of satisfaction and overall amusement I felt as I watched the leech being chastised by his "father". It was pathetic. He was over one hundred years old and he still behaved like a petulant child. What Bella ever saw in him, I'll never understand.

We stood there, eagerly awaiting the start of the so called "meeting". My patience was wearing thin. Neither group wanting to initiate the start of this fucking social gathering and it was putting my wolf on edge.

"Carlisle, perhaps we should start. The wolves are growing anxious." The blond male said stepping forward. I took a good look at him. He had scars running over almost every inch of his upper body that I could see; all of them identical to the mark that rested on Bella's forearm.

_This must be Jasper. _I thought as I recalled the small snippet of information the douchebag had given us. Jasper had apparently spent a good portion of the beginning of his…_existence_ battling newborns; and apparently they all had tried to take a chunk out of his ass.

"Yes Jasper, I agree." Dr. Leech said acknowledging the war vet. He turned to the douchebag and nodded. "Edward, would you please translate for us?"

Edward nodded and glanced at Sam, nodding in acknowledgement. I watched as his massive head shook.

_We all know why we're here. We need to know exactly what we're up against. _We all listened as the douchebag spoke with Sam word for word, translating his thoughts for the other leeches.

"Yes. I believe my son Jasper will be the best one to instruct us in this situation. He's had the most experience with newborns. Jasper?"

The War Vet moved to stand in front of us.

"There's something you need to know about our kind; we're strongest in the first few months of our existence. That's why newborns are created. If faced by an unskilled opponent, a newborn could kill you easily. And _that's_ why we're here. To make sure that doesn't happen."

A collective rumble of understanding reverberated through the pack.

"Two things you need to remember. The first is that you should never let them get a hold on you. They are so powerful, they can crush you instantly. The second; they'll be expecting you to go for the obvious kill. _Never_ go for the obvious kill. Emmett!"

The burly Cullen stepped forward and stood across from the War Vet. They nodded at one another. In the blink of an eye, they were at each other's throats; fighting as if they weren't a part of the same "family". I watched the fluidity of their movements; grudgingly admiring their fighting skill. They moved at normal vampire speed; undetectable to the human eye, but I watched them closely. Every battle tactic the War Vet used on the burly one was recorded in my memory.

We watched on as each of the Cullens fought against each other; every weakness of theirs put on display. I particularly paid close attention to the douchebag. I was sure that knowing his weaknesses would come in handy. He was overly cocky; no doubt using his ability to read the others actions before they even moved. I took pleasure in watching him being knocked on his ass by the Doc after he thought he had won.

I tried my hardest not to think of my new found knowledge while we observed them. The last thing I needed was for the douchebag to come across that tidbit of information when he picked through our brains.

The time had come for the meeting to come to an end. The pack started to clear out. I knelt down beside Bella; signaling her to climb up on my back when the pixie Cullen skidded across the clearing.

"Bella, wait! Please don't go yet."

I growled menacingly earning a hiss from the War Vet. I bared my teeth in warning.

"She's not going to hurt me Paul." Bella said as she rubbed the fur behind my ear. I low grumble emitted from my chest. I didn't give a damn; I didn't want them anywhere near her.

"Bella, we've missed you so much."

Bella smirked. "I've missed you too, Alice." She gripped my fur tighter. I could feel the anxiety rolling off of her in waves. I growled again. The wolf didn't like our mate feeling uneasy.

"Hush, dog. I just want to talk to her." Her bell like voice was grating on my nerves.

My hackles rose.

"Paul. Shh." Bella whispered sweetly in my ear. The wolf calmed instantly as she soothed me. Fuck, this girl would be my undoing.

"Bella, please? Will you come and speak with us? I promise to bring you back to the treaty line myself."

_Fuck no!_ That was it!

_Paul, don't let her go! _Jacob growled.

_Paul…_Sam started to speak, but I phased out before he could finish. I snatched my cutoffs from my leg, swiftly pulling them up.

I growled possessively as I pulled Bella to my side.

"_Hell_. _No_." I looked directly at the pixie.

"I think Bella is capable of making her own decisions." The douchebag said as he made his way into our confrontation. He stood alongside his "sister" and the War Vet.

"And you would know this, how? From my understanding you were always the one making decisions _for_ her!"

He hissed.

"Every decision I ever made was for Bella's protection."

"Yeah…a lot of good you fucking did! You drew her into this fucking life and now not only was her life in danger when you were here; it was in danger when you left! Twice, _twice_ she's been close to having a fucking vampire drain her because of you!"

They all flinched.

"Paul, please." Bella begged.

"No, Bella! I'm not about to sit here and watch them weasel their way back into your life! Not after what they did to you! Not after what _he _did to you!" I snarled.

She sighed; rubbing her face against my chest. By this time the pack had made their way back to the clearing. They all stood behind me, ready to act if the conversation turned violent.

"Please. I'm sorry for what we did to you, Bella. I'm only asking for an hour of your time, and then I'll bring you back. I promise."

Bella looked at her. She looked pained as she shook her head. Relief washed over me.

"I can't. I'm already putting Paul through enough by just being here. I'm not about to leave him to spend time with you. That's just not happening."

The pixie looked as though she had been slapped.

"Bella, love, please come back with us. I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did. I was wrong to do that to you. Please give us another chance?"

Was this leech seriously asking my woman to take him back right in front of me? I snarled.

"Shh. It's okay, Paul. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She walked up to the douchebag. She placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch as she rubbed her thumb back and forth over his marbleized face.

I growled. The wolf did _not_ appreciate the obvious display of affection happening between them.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I just can't. I love Paul and I'm not leaving him."

Her words barely reached my ears. I could only see her with her hands on the leech's face. I could feel the heat coursing through my veins and I knew I wouldn't be able to take much more of this. I watched as he pulled her hand toward his lips and kissed her hand. His nostril's flared as he took in her scent; his eyes landed on me and I didn't miss the smug look of satisfaction on his marbled features. I'd had enough.

"If you don't want me to rip your lips from your face, I suggest you get them _off _my imprint!" I snapped.

The leech hissed as he moved away from her.

"Come on, Bella." I said reaching for her.

"Paul let me just…"

"Let's_. Go._" I growled through gritted teeth. She was really starting to test my patience.

She sighed exasperatedly as she walked toward me. I grabbed her hand, bringing her into my side.

"There's something you need to understand about _my_ kind leech. We're territorial. You know what that means? That means that you don't get to touch what belongs to _me." _ I hissed.

I turned to walk away, half dragging Bella behind me.

"She may be yours _now,_ but she can still walk away. You can't guard her all day and I'm going to do everything I can to get her back." I stopped in my tracks.

"Paul?" Bella questioned.

The leech had spoken so low that it wasn't audible to Bella's human ears, but I heard him loud and clear. He wanted to play, so let the games begin.

I smirked; turning toward him, I spoke calmly. "Try it leech; and it will be the last thing you ever do."

I pulled a still confused Bella into the forest; my pack following closely behind me, no doubt having heard everything. My mind raced as I replayed our conversation. I knew the leech wanted her back, but never did I think that he would be so bold about it. Even though it killed me to think it, he was right. Bella could still make the choice to leave me, and I was determined to make sure that didn't happen. If it was the last thing I did, I would make sure she could never be taken from me. The leech would learn who she belonged to and so would she. And they would both learn tonight.

**AN: Soooooooo...what'd you think? **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I know, I know! I've been gone forever! I'm not gonna make excuses...but before you beat me, just remember that you love me. :) **

**Many, Many thanks goes to Astrid244 for beta-ing. I hearts you woman!**

**Oh yeah! Before I forget...this chapter has a lemon and a somewhat dominant Paul...if you don't like it...please don't read it. You've been warned!**

* * *

I was seeing red.

I kept replaying the sight of Bella touching that fucking leech over and over in my mind. I kept hearing him threaten to take her away from me. It took everything in me not to cross the treaty line and officially declare war on their asses. The more I thought about it, the madder I got. The fucking pack mind wasn't making shit easier on me. Their encouraging words were falling on deaf ears. I didn't want to hear shit they had to say.

My wolf was concerned with one thing and one thing only: marking our mate. I had been nice about this for way too long. It had been weeks since I'd mentioned marking to Bella and it was completely brushed aside. Now that our bond had been threatened, there was no way she was making it through the night without my mark on her.

The pack skidded to a halt at the tree line right outside of Sam and Emily's. I let Bella down; she shielded her eyes as the boys started to phase back.

I phased back to my human form and snatched up my cutoffs. Bella and I made eye contact as the pack moved toward the house.

_MINE!_

I snarled in agreement.

"P-Paul?" She questioned in a shaky voice.

I could feel the fear and excitement rolling off of her petite frame. I pulled her to me, somewhat roughly. She let out a small "oof" as the air in her lungs exited a bit harshly.

She shivered against me. My resolve almost crumbled and then the smell of her arousal reached my nose. I inhaled deeply and released my breath in a long, low growl.

She squirmed.

I leaned down to her ear; licking the lobe as I whispered my intentions.

"I think it's time you and I had a little talk, Bell."

Another shiver and a fresh wave of arousal. The wolf howled in appreciation. She was his tonight.

"T-Talk? About w-what?"

"Let's go, babe. The wolf wants you." I grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her up my body. I turned to run towards my house, when I heard my name being called.

"Paul!" Fucking _Black_.

"Back the _fuck_ off Black."

"Come on, man. Do you really think that you and Bella should be alone right now? Given the current situation and all?"

My wolf growled.

"Yes!" I barked.

I could smell the fear mixing into her scent.

"Paul…what…I don't understand. What's going on?" I hated that she was afraid but the wolf was not taking no for an answer. Hell, I wasn't taking no for a fucking answer. I needed to mark her; and I needed to do it now.

"Paul's wolf is not too happy with you right now, Bells." Jacob explained. Scowling, my eyes shifted to my so called "friend." Normally, I appreciated his intervention, but right now, he needed to mind his own fucking business.

I looked back at my girl. She stared at me with questioning eyes. I had no words to give her right now. Only action. I started again in the direction of my house, when I felt Jake's hand on my shoulder.

"Paul…"

"Fuck. Off. _Jacob_!" I snarled menacingly. I knew we were friends but there were some boundaries that you weren't allowed to fucking cross; and he was rapidly approaching one of them. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay! Okay. Just…take it easy on her, man?" He said before running back to the house.

I could hear him telling Sam about the situation. With my mate in my arms, I took off in a run before any of the other dickheads could come out and try to stop me. My little mate would know who she belonged to; and that fucking leech would never have the luxury of feeling her touch again.

When I reached my little shack, I carried Bella inside and straight to my bedroom. Once we were in our sanctuary I could feel the dominance of the wolf taking over. I set Bella back on her feet, making sure she was steady before releasing her.

"Paul…before you say anything I just want to say that…"

My eyes snapped to hers. I heard the snarl before I realized it was coming. It was a warning. I didn't want to hear the excuses. Without breaking our gaze, I nudged my little imprint back toward the bathroom. She smelled like the leech. It was making the wolf howl in contempt. I _needed_ her to smell like her.

Once we entered, I closed the door behind us; pressing her firmly against it, leaving her no room to escape.

I looked into my imprint's eyes and felt an immediate rumbling in my chest. The wolf was agitated. He needed Bella to submit. I raised my hand to her face, gently caressing it. The wolf whined as she leaned into my touch.

I leaned forward, brushing my lips against hers; she shivered against me. I pulled back, causing her to whimper. I felt her need for me rising and relished in the feeling. I needed the reassurance. I needed to know she still wanted only me; _needed _only me. At the end of this, I wanted her fucking quaking with need and my touch would be the only thing that could satisfy her. After I was done with her, she would never fucking _look_ at another man, let alone _touch _him!

Just the thought of her actions in the clearing pissed me off all over again. It steered me closer to my desired destination; the marking. With supernatural speed, I had her hands pinned above her head; my face merely inches away from hers.

"Did you like touching the leech, Bella? Did you like the feel of his cold, _dead_ skin against yours?"

She stared at me; opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

I felt it the moment understanding resonated in her mind. I could feel it as the puzzle pieces clicked into place. She knew she was in trouble. Being an imprint made her completely in tune with the wolf; and she knew he was upset with her. Good. It would make things easier.

My lips skimmed her slender neck; my tongue darting across her sensitive spot. I nipped at it and she bucked against me.

"Paul." She moaned.

That's right babe. Say my name. Remember who you belong to.

My eyes snapped to hers.

"Don't. Move." I growled.

She shuddered; staring at me with questioning eyes as I started to undress her. I unbuttoned her jeans. Looking her directly in her eyes, I kneeled and slowly slid them down her legs. Her breathing hitched as my fingers ghosted over her flesh. Lifting each leg, I removed her jeans completely. The potency of her mouthwatering scent hit me hard. I felt a feeling of euphoria stronger than any drug ever invented. I moved toward her cotton covered cunt and inhaled.

_Mine!_

Oh yeah.

I rubbed my nose against her covered slit and groaned. I wanted her so bad. I could already taste her sweetness on my tongue. As hard as it was, I moved past her crotch to focus on the remainder of her clothing; determined to save the best for last. However, the fragrant scent of her arousal had made me a little impatient.

I stood and moved to remove her shirt. I stopped in my tracks as I realized that she was wearing a button down. Buttons. I had no fucking patience for buttons right now. I ripped her shirt in half; quickly tossing the shredded pieces to the floor.

She gasped.

Her saccharine scent getting so much stronger.

My wolf was doing a fucking happy dance as I took in her appearance. I smirked. She wasn't wearing a bra. My little imprint stood in front me, mostly naked, her pert little breasts screaming for my attention.

I forced myself to keep control. _Not much longer now._

I needed to touch her. I needed to feel the softness of her skin. I gently grasped her shoulders. She gasped as I ran my hands over her shoulders, down her back, her sides...every piece of naked skin I could reach.

She shuddered.

"Do you like the way that feels, Bell? Hmm?"

She released a breathy moan. "Yes. Oh, yes."

I continued my exploration of her body as my hands ghosted over her belly; moving up toward her perfect breasts. I pulled at her nipples, and watched as they hardened.

I nipped at her rosy bud. She arched her back against the door, pushing herself into further into my mouth.

I sucked harder. She cried out in ecstasy as her body shook with her building desire. She was exactly where I wanted her to be.

I kissed her hard and knelt down in front of her; until I was face to face with her sugarcoated center. I gripped the thin slip of material that covered what was mine and yanked at it; ripping it to shreds instantly.

She gasped as I purred at the site in front of me. I inhaled deeply, taking in the heady scent of her aroma.

"You smell so good, Bell." I lifted her leg over my shoulder. Her breathing hitched as I nipped at her lower lips. I spread them apart, exposing all of her. I greedily took her dripping cunt into my mouth; giving her one deliberately slow lick down her center. She shuddered. Fuck, she was the most delicious thing I'd ever taste. I wanted nothing more than to devour her right then and there; but now was not the time. I pulled away, after some difficulty, and moved to turn on the shower. She whimpered at the loss of contact. I smirked, and turned toward my little imprint. Closing the distance between us, I kissed her hard; allowing her to taste herself on my lips. I broke out kiss abruptly, leaving her breathless.

"Not now, babe." I whispered against her lips. I moved back to the tub. "Maybe later. If you're a good girl."

I turned on the shower.

"Make it as hot as you can stand it, babe."

She did as she was told, without question.

After gauging what was comfortable for her, she got in. I followed behind her, closing the shower curtain behind me. I pushed her against the wall and leered at her perfect body; each curve calling out for my personal attention. The sight of her made my mouth water.

I leaned into her, nipping her ear as I whispered.

"You smell like the leech. I need you to smell like you; and then _me_." I said, emphasizing the last word with a growl.

She nodded and hurriedly moved under the water.

I grabbed the soap from the dish and rubbed it between my hands. As it lathered, I watched as my little imprint dipped her head under the water. Seeing it flow over her body did something to me. I wanted to caress her body the way the water did. I wanted to feel every fucking inch of her skin, leaving no spot untouched. I needed all of her to carry my scent. No one would ever touch her again. She was mine. The wolf howled in agreement.

I moved closer to her, soap in hand, and reached out to touch her body. She moaned as I ran my hands over her back and shoulders.

I washed her body gently, lingering on each of her delicate curves; making sure to tweak and tease her sensitive spots as I went along. By the time I'd finished washing her body, she was shivering with want and that's exactly where I wanted her. I wanted her wet and aching for me. I needed her to understand that she was mine and I was the only one that could satisfy her.

After rinsing her body, I shut off the water, causing Bella to look a little dumbstruck.

"Paul?" She questioned as I hoisted her up my body. I didn't speak as I stepped out of the shower. I carried her to our room, feeling her warm cunt rub against my stomach with every step. I groaned. The need to take her was fucking killing me and I started to move faster. The walk from the shower to my room had never been so long. I had barely cleared the bedroom door before I started to shake. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to be inside her.

"Paul? Babe, are you ok?"

I couldn't talk. I kicked the door closed behind us, turning around to press her into it. I sheathed myself inside of her immediately. I shuddered as the feel of her warmth surrounded my cock. She moaned long and loud as I thrust into her; pushing myself as deep as I could.

"Fuck, Bella!" I moaned as I continued to fill her. The wolf was snarling. The need to dominate Bella surged through me.

I nipped at her breasts; lapping at her hardened nipples. She moaned my name as I took one between my teeth, gently biting down on it.

"Ahh…Paul!" A soft rumble bubbled up through me as she screamed my name.

I needed to make her come. I wanted to feel her shatter around me. It didn't take me long to get what I wanted. I started to pound her sweet cunt, fucking her as hard as I could without hurting her. She held onto me, digging her nails into my shoulders as her core started to spasm around my shaft.

"Paul!" She screamed my name as she came; further egging on my wolf.

_Mark her now!_

You got it.

I pulled Bella from the door and carried her to the bed laying her down on her back. I kissed and nibbled down her body until I reached her sex. I dove in, taking her clit into my mouth. It was like I'd tasered her, her body shaking as I devoured her.

I took this moment to fuck with her.

"You like that, Bell?" I said in between laps.

"Mmmm." She moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I chuckled and continued to lap at her center.

I pushed two fingers inside of her, causing her body to arch away from the bed. I growled as she started to cum, lapping at her juices.

"Ahhh. Oh my….unh…Paul!"

I continued to lick her clean, her legs started to shake. She wouldn't be able to take much more.

Using supernatural speed, I shifted our position; her on stomach, me on top of her.

I leaned over her to whisper in her ear.

"You belong to me, Bella. And after tonight, _everyone_ will know."

She began to question me, as I brought her up on all fours. I slid inside of her easily, her last two orgasms providing a good lubricant.

She moaned as I slid into her. I started moving in and out of her, feeling her pleasure and the wolf rising.

_Mark her!_

Damn if he wasn't persistent, but he was right. It was time.

"Does that feel good, babe? Huh?"

"Yes, Paul. Oh, yes!"

I swiveled my hips a little, digging further into her, making sure I hit her g-spot. She cried out. I felt the weakness in her knees; she was so close to collapsing.

I sped up, starting pound into her. Her orgasm was building. I could smell it. Hell, I practically felt it. It was time. The wolf was starting to take over.

I fucked her mercilessly; her walls starting to tighten around me, coaxing my own release. I pulled her to me, her back rested against my chest as I continued thrusting.

"I love you, Bell."

"I…I…love…I love…ungh" She gasped.

Almost there.

"You belong to me, babe. And I belong to you."

"Yes. Yes!"

I snarled as she came.

"_Mine!" _I bit into that sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder as rammed into her; coming deep inside of her.

"_YES!" _She screamed as she shattered around me again.

I lapped at her shoulder as we both came back from oblivion. The wolf retreated, sated once the marking was complete. From now on, my Bell was mine and mine only. And _no one_ would ever touch her again. _Especially _that fucking leech.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hi guys! I'm sorry about the wait. Real life and all that. Don't worry though, the next chapter is with my beta and should be out soon. With that being said, please enjoy and please review! :)**

**Beta'd by Astridt244...hearts you hon!**

I awoke from the most restful sleep I had had in months; and with all of the craziness that had been going on, that was saying something. Nowadays a good night's sleep is rare. I registered the warmth that was encasing my body and smiled, knowing that my peaceful night was the effect of my lying in Paul's arms. I stretched, immediately feeling the deep ache that registered in my muscles. I was sore all over; but it was a _good_ sore. I bit my lip in a brief case of bewilderment before last night's lovemaking raced through my mind. I immediately felt heat rushing to my cheeks. Out of all the times we had made love, this had been the most passionate. It was raw and animalistic; completely primal and I loved every minute of it.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I thought back to what brought it on. The clearing and the meeting with the Cullens came to mind. There had been a lot of fighting, hissing, and growling from all parties, but the moment that stood out the most was the small amount of affection that I had shown Edward. I cringed. I should've known better. The tension between Paul and Edward that day was palpable; and in a brief moment of stupidity, I exacerbated things. I inhaled deeply and let out a deep sigh. I _really _should've known better.

I shifted in Paul's arms, turning toward him fully. He looked so peaceful; a complete turnaround from his normal demeanor as of late. I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, smiling as his trademark smirk graces his lips. I shook my head and craned my neck to look behind him; attempting to see the time on the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. I noted the small twinge of pain in my shoulder and raised my hand instinctively to rub away the irritation. I then felt the small indentation in my skin. _What the hell? _

I bolted upright and jumped from the bed with uncharacteristic agility. I ran to the bathroom, turned on the light and shield my eyes from the glare. I focused on my reflection; flushed skin, disheveled hair, and a fresh bite mark between my neck and shoulder.

_Oh. My. God! He didn't!_

I heard Paul scrambling from the bed and it takes me a minute to realize that I've said this out loud. Oh well, screw it. This is _not _okay, damn it!

I've been marked and what's worse, I've been marked without knowing that this was going to freaking happen! He said that the wolf was upset and I get him having to claim me, but _this? _He didn't even _say _anything!

"Bell?" He said as he stuck his head in the doorway.

I glared at him.

"You! You…you…_asshole!" _

I stormed past him, going back into the bedroom to put on my clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, the frown on his face speaking volumes about his current attitude.

"What does it look like, Paul? I'm leaving." He grabbed my wrists, stopping me in my tracks.

"You're not going anywhere, Bella." He growled.

"You can't keep me here against my will, Paul."

"The hell I can't!"

I glared at him.

"Let. Me. Go."

He immediately dropped my wrists.

"What the fuck is going on, Bella?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

The serious look in his eyes spoke to the contrary. I sighed.

"Paul, you marked me."

"Ok?"

"You don't get why I'm so upset about this?" Was he for real?

"I don't get why you're upset at all. You weren't upset last night."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Of course I wasn't upset! We were having sex!" If I was being honest, I didn't even remember the marking. I remembered the mind blowing sex followed by the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced in my life. I flushed at the memory of his skin on my mine.

He smirked. Leering at me, he took a step closer.

"We could be doing that again, you know. Right now."

"Knock it off, Paul. This is serious!"

He pulled me closer to him.

"I know this is serious, babe. But, I don't understand why you're so mad. We talked about this."

He was right, we did; but we had also talked about _me _making the decision on when it would happen.

I pushed at his chest.

"You're right. We did talk about this. But _I _was supposed to decide _when_ Paul, not _you_."

I walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. I put my head in my hands. I knew that Paul marking me was something that was going to happen eventually. So, why _was _I so upset? If I was pissed at anything, it was the fact that my decision was taken away from me. If anyone knew how much I hated having my decisions made for me, it was him; and Jake, but that was beside the point.

Paul walked into the room; walking towards me slowly, his palms turned up in a placating manner. Like I was the one who had just taken a freaking chunk out of _his _neck!

"Babe, look, I'm sorry for handling this the way I did. It was fucked up for me to spring it on you like this. But, I'm not sorry for doing it. You're mine, Bell and I want _everyone_ to know it. _Especially _that fucking leech!"

I gaped at him.

"You did this because of _Edward?_" I shrieked.

"And if I did? You belong to me Bella. It's time that douchebag realized it!"

"Seriously? You _mutilated_ me because you were jealous!"

Paul hissed, recoiling as though he'd been slapped. The moment the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them. I watched as the emotion drained from Paul's face. He stood motionless, completely detached. I approached him cautiously.

"Paul? Paul, I…"

"Is that what you _think?_ Huh? You think of my mark as a fucking _mutilation!" _He snarled.

I shrank back, my righteous anger melting away as I realized what I'd just done.

"Paul, no. No, I didn't mean…"

"Tell me what you mean, Bella! Before I continue to risk my fucking _life _for you! Tell me is that really what you think? Is that how you really feel about my mark? Is that what you feel about our fucking _bond?" _I could feel his anger and hurt, his _fury_ surging through my veins. It resonated within me as if they were my very own emotions. It was crippling; completely overwhelming. I had never felt such blind rage in my life; and to know that it was directed toward me, made me cringe.

"Paul, _please. I..."_

"You what? What else do you feel that way about? What about me, Bella? You feel that way about me too? As your wolf, your _protector, _your fucking _mate?" _He punctuated his statement by punching a whole in the wall.

"Paul, please, calm down."

He scoffed.

"Calm down? This is fucking calm!" I shrieked as the chair that once stood in the corner of the room, now laid shattered on the other side of it.

I open and close my mouth unintelligibly. I couldn't speak.

"P-Paul, I-I…"

"You _what, Bella?" _He sneered.

"Paul…I-I…I didn't mean it like that." He stalked toward me, causing me to stumble backwards. He continued forward, pushing me up against the wall. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"So exactly _how _did you _mean _it, Bella?" He whispered; his voice barely audible.

"I just…you...you didn't tell me! You should've warned me before you did this!"

He snarled, stepping away.

"I don't think you get it, Bella, you're mine! Plain and simple. If I want to mark you…I'm gonna fucking mark you!"

I shuddered.

"And it's your own goddamn fault!"

"H-how…my fault?" I squeaked.

"What did you honestly think would happen after you fucking _caressed _your precious leech's face in _front of me!_?"

I gaped at him.

"You knew I would react this way, Bella!"

"Wh…no! I didn't want this to happen."

He growled. Damn my stupid mouth!

"Paul, that's not what I meant."

"You're saying a lot of things you don't _mean_ tonight, aren't you, Bella?"

"Please, Paul, just listen."

"No! I'm done listening."

Before I can register what happens next, the front door is thrown open, banging against the wall as my wolf, my protector, my mate, walks out on me.

I stood there dumbfounded before I slid down the wall, eventually reaching the floor. I pulled my knees into my chest and stared at the front door, still swinging open from Paul's dramatic exit. It was as if I thought that he would magically re-appear if I stared at it long enough. I almost wished he would. I shook my head and wonder at what the hell was going through my head. I didn't understand what was wrong with me.

I knew that the marking was inevitable but I still made it my mission delay it. Paul's wolf was ready. It had been weeks, months even; and it wasn't as if I didn't understand why. Our imprint was hardly on the fresh side, and the wolf had a need to solidify our bond. It was the next step. There should have been nothing stopping me. I mean, I still had questions, but who didn't? Marking was the final frontier. I had no idea what changes it would bring with it. And with everything going on, was it the right time for this to happen?

I sighed. It wasn't like there was any going back now. It had happened and it was permanent. I would have to roll with the punches. It's not like it was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. I had a deranged vampire out for my life and Paul was the main one risking everything to ensure my safety. All he wanted from me was to seal our bond, deepen it; and I couldn't even give him that. Then, Edward showed up and that just made things worse. He was right; I definitely should have seen this coming.

It had been a while and after sitting there watching the door, I eventually got up and closed it, feeling a painful twist of guilt as I thought of Paul. He was pissed; and I had hurt him in the worse way imaginable. I really didn't intend to. I was just caught off guard, reacted the wrong way and immediately found myself wishing that I could take it back. I would have to apologize to him; beg his forgiveness. I just hoped he wasn't too hurt to give it.

The minutes continue to tick by and I start to pace the floor. It seemed like it had been forever, and there was still no sign of Paul. I could still feel his hurt and anger burning through me. _What if he didn't come back tonight?_ I immediately shudder at the thought. He had to come back. He wouldn't leave me all alone. Right? I eventually get dizzy and go lay down on the sofa. I'm not sure how long I'm there, or how long Paul's been gone before I feel myself being scooped up in a strong pair of arms. I inhale Paul's scent and lean into his familiar warmth; feeling the rumble of contentment in his chest as he carries me.

He walks us to the bedroom and lays me on the bed, but immediately stands and leaves the room. I shiver at the loss. Everything had gotten colder with his withdrawal; both physically and figuratively.

I lay there for a moment before I decide to go find him.

He's sitting in the kitchen; his head resting in his hands. I move toward him slowly; reaching out to remove them from his face.

He tenses momentarily before relinquishing his hold. I inched closer, only waiting a second before he enveloped me in his arms; pulling me into his lap.

I cling to him as he rests his head against my shoulder.

"Fuck, Bell."

I sniffle. I hadn't even realized that I was crying.

"Yeah. Me too."

I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'm so _sorry_." I sob. I'm still clinging tightly to him. When I feel him rubbing my back, I hold on tighter.

"Shh, Bell. Don't cry." Him caring for me only makes me cry harder.

"I didn't mean to h-hurt you."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hush, babe. It's ok."

I pull back to look at him, and he immediately wipes my tears. I realize here and now that I don't deserve this man.

"It's _not_ ok, Paul. It's not. I really hurt you." I frowned.

He sighed.

"I wasn't just hurt. I was…_am_ pissed at you, Bella."

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know you were…er…are. I can feel it."

He nodded.

"I think I get why you reacted the way you did. You were already feeling uneasy and…"

He growled.

"I wasn't just uneasy Bella!" He stood abruptly, steadying me before moving to pace the kitchen floor.

"That fucker was _begging _you to take him back in front of me; and your little display of affection didn't help any!" He said shooting me a glare that made me shiver.

"He's lucky I didn't rip his fucking head off!"

I sighed.

"Paul, trust me, I would _never_ leave you for Ed…"

"It's more to it than that, Bell!" He said cutting me off. He huffed before sitting again; pulling me close to him.

"You didn't hear him, Bella. You didn't hear him say that I wouldn't always be there. You didn't hear him say that he would take you from me the moment I turned my fucking back. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Huh? What choice did he fucking leave me with Bella? I am _not _about to lose you! Do you understand me? _No one _is taking you away from me."

He was shaking now. I could feel the tremors underneath his skin. His anger was palpable. I didn't just feel it, could practically taste it; but I understood now what made him mark me. The wolf already saw Edward as a threat and Edward amplified that by threatening to take me away; and I, being the genius that I am, added fuel to that already blazing fire by showing him affection. I had inadvertently endangered my own bond. And then to add insult to injury, I called the solidifying of said bond a mutilation. I was lucky Paul had come back at all.

I crawled into his lap, and held onto him for dear life.

"Paul, _nobody_ is going to take me away from you. _Ever. _Do _you_ understand _me? I _can't lose _you."_

He smirked.

"I'm so _sorry_ I disrespected our bond, and by extension, you. I guess I've just been making stupid decisions today."

He snorted.

"Idiotic would be more like it."

I rolled my eyes. Paul leaned into me, placing his mouth by my ear.

"Don't _ever _let me hear you say anything like that again. Next time I won't be so nice." He growled. I shuddered at the feel of his warm breath against my ear.

He pulled back; eyes scanning mine.

He placed his finger under my chin and tilted it forward, bringing my lips to his. He grazed his mouth with mine; teasing me before kissing me. Hard.

My lips were still swollen from our previous lovemaking, but I really didn't care.

I felt the rumbling in his chest as he nipped at my lips. He gripped my hips almost painfully but I relished in the feel of his strong hands on my body. When breathing became a necessity, I pulled away from him.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

I was immediately pulled into another searing kiss. He stood; effortlessly carrying me towards his bedroom. He slammed me up against the first wall he could find; his lips still planted firmly against mine, my legs wrapped securely around his waist.

The heat radiating from him was suffocating, but I was too far gone to care. Feeling so surrounded by him was extraordinarily arousing. My senses were completely clouded, enveloped by all things Paul. I could only see, smell, taste, feel, and _hear _him; and that's just how I wanted it. He pressed his body firmly against mine as his hands caressed every inch of me he could feel.

"Clothes. Off. _Now_." He said between kisses.

The shredding of clothing was audible, but I only realized that the clothing was mine once I felt the cool air on my skin. The contrast between the overwhelming heat and brisk air made me shiver.

He moved us toward the bed, slamming me down unceremoniously.

"Hey!" I said as he crawled on top of me.

He kissed me softly.

"What?" He said smirking.

"Don't push your luck, Meraz."

His lips spread slowly into a full blown smile.

"I'll take my chances."

He kisses me again before moving slowly down my body; leaving behind a trail of open mouth kisses. I shiver as his tongue dips into my belly button. I can feel him smirking against my skin, and I smile. He's so damn cocky. He continued his torturously slow decent. He was nipping at my hips when I feel his fingers slip beneath my panties. I hiss as his fingers make contact with my sex.

"Mmmm. Wet for me already babe?" He moaned in appreciation.

"Doesn't take much." I said barely containing my moan as his fingers continue to explore.

He chuckled. "Good to know." He looked up at me from his current position between my legs. I watched as his brows furrowed quizzically while he studied his mark.

"Hmm. I wonder?" I barely had time to question him before he found his way up my body.

I regarded him questioningly as he moved in toward me; pushing my hair to the side and exposing my mark.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. I just want to try something babe."

I shuddered as I felt his lips graze the mark. It felt as though a tiny jolt of electricity coursed through me. _Okay. That's new._ I thought.

"Did you feel that?" He asked, almost breathlessly. I nodded frantically.

"W-what was that?"

"I dunno, babe. Stay still." He moved in toward me again, this time wrapping his lips tightly around the mark; suckling at it.

I felt as though I was being tasered as desire flowed through me.

Paul pulled back from me, astonishment written all over his face.

"Holy shit!" His eyes snapped to mine; some strong emotion that I couldn't place flickering in them.

"Paul? Wh-?"

I barely had time to speak before he was all over me. I didn't know exactly what came with marking, but it was turning out to be a great thing.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Ok, so I know I suck. It's been forever since I've updated and I want to apologize for my brief hiatus. After posting my last chapter, I got extremely sick and eventually had to have two major surgeries. I'm feeling a lot better now and I hope to be posting a lot more. I'm already working on Ch. 24 and hope to have that out soon. I just want to thank everyone for hanging on and sticking with me. I really appreciate it. Now on with the story.**

**As always, many thanks to my beta Astridt244. I hearts you woman!**

**LEMON ALERT! IF YOU DON"T LIKE LEMONS, DON"T READ THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THAT IS ALL. **

**PPOV**

I laid there watching as she slept. Watching as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath. There was no way I could be happier than I was now. Although she gave me hell at first, she accepted the marking. I snorted at the thought. Hell was a little bit of an understatement. She threw a full blown tantrum; and I had never been angrier with her. I couldn't tell who was more upset, the wolf or me; this was one time when the lines between us were definitely blurred. I honestly didn't have any intention of coming back last night. If it weren't for the fact that I could literally _feel_ her worry and anxiety; her _remorse_, I probably wouldn't have.

Although, it did end pretty hot and heavy so I didn't have many complaints about that. Still, even after everything that happened, the wolf was uneasy. Her rejection of him set him on edge; and he needed to be brought back. She would have to submit; completely.

My eyes traveled down her slender neck. I soft growled as I stared at the sensitive piece of skin between her neck and shoulders; the skin that I had marked only hours ago. Even though she was marked, the wolf still felt the need to dominate, still felt the need to show everyone she was _mine_; to show _her_ who she belonged to. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about it. I felt the need to dominate coursing through my veins.

Images of last night ran through my mind. I drew her closer and inhaled her saccharine scent. I sighed. Her smell alone was enough to drive me crazy; me and the wolf. I was getting hard just thinking of being inside of her again. I tried to shake the images from my mind, but it was no use. I had to have her again. I absolutely _craved _her.

Breaking my gaze from that tender spot on her neck, I greedily took in each and every soft curve of her body. Shit, everything on this girl was flawless; from head to toe. I loved every inch of her. She was perfect.

I _needed_ to be inside her. _Now! _I thought as I moved down to her perfect breasts. I moaned, remembering how good it felt to have them in my mouth; twirling my tongue around her sensitive pink nipples.

"Fuck!" A soft rumble vibrated through my chest as I tangled my fingers in her deep brown curls, playing with the strands, and massaging her scalp. Her scent assaulted my senses once again. Fuck me!

I felt the animal in me draw dangerously close to the surface. _Mine!_ My inner wolf beckoned, begging me to take her. I groaned as I tried to calm my animal side. I tried one of Sam's techniques, taking deep calming breaths. He wasn't having any of it. Maybe that only worked when I was angry. _Mine! Take her! _

Suddenly, my body had a mind of its own. I felt my hands roaming over her body. I fondled her breasts, gently pulling at a nipple. I heard as her breathing hitched and moved my hands down to the small of her back, gently grabbing her ass, soliciting a soft moan. My cock twitched with need as I watched her writhe in her sleep.

I smirked and inched my hands around to her honeyed center, caressing her waist line along the way. She rewarded me with another soft moan as I cupped her mound, gently circling her clit with my middle finger.

"Mmm…Paul." I guess she wasn't asleep anymore.

I kissed her neck while continuing to massage her clit. She groaned as I left a trail of opened mouth kisses all over her throat; stopping at the skin between her neck and shoulders, roughly sucking my mark. She cried out in ecstasy. I smirked and gently bit down on her flesh. "Oh god, Paul!" She gasped as I pushed two fingers deep inside of her core. She hissed at the contact.

"Careful." She panted. "It's still sensitive."

I smiled against her skin and continued to work her g-spot. I felt her walls clench around my fingers. She was close. I growled as the scent of her arousal flooded the air, completely enveloping my senses. I inhaled deeply, catching a high from the euphoric scent that was coming from my girl. She pulled at my back, scraping her fingernails against it. I hissed and bit down on my mark.

"Paul!"

"Mmmmmm…." I moaned against her skin. Moving my lips to hers, I devoured every single whimper of pleasure that passed her lips. I pulled away from our hold on each other and looked into her eyes. She blushed and looked up at me, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Good morning to you too." she smiled.

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Morning, babe." I took in her post-orgasmic glow. "I'm so not done with you yet."

She whimpered and a fresh wave of her arousal hit my nose. My wolf howled in appreciation.

_Take her!_

So pushy.

"I want you to ride me."

I flipped us over and pulled her on top of me. I rubbed the tip of my cock over her swollen clit. She hissed at the contact. I sat up and kissed her hard; drawing her close to me as I entered her.

"You're all mine, baby." I whispered as I thrust up into her.

"Yes!"

I lied back; bringing her down with me as I pounded into her. I knew she was sore from the night before, but I couldn't bring it in me to be gentle. Not right now. The wolf craved this contact with her. He needed to show our dominance over our little imprint.

"Ooohhh! Paul!"

"Mmmm. You like that, babe?"

"Yes. Oh yes."

"Good."

I grabbed her by the arms and pushed her into a sitting position on top of me. Once she realized what I was doing, she froze.

"Don't get shy on me now, Bell. Don't be scared to ride me, baby."

I grabbed her hips, rocking her back and forth.

"Mmmm. Just like that, beautiful. Keep doing that."

I let go of her hips and folded my arms behind me; resting my head on them. Bella continued to rock against me. I looked up at my beautiful girl, fully appreciating the view. Bella bit her lip in concentration as she struggled through the awkwardness of her first ride. I snarled as I realized that her eyes were closed.

"Look at me!" I roared; my tone a little rougher than intended.

Her eyes popped open in shock.

I smirked. "Don't take those gorgeous eyes off of me, Bell. I want to see you." I panted.

I felt the shiver run through her body. My girl liked being told what to do.

"Mm, Paul. I'm so close." I knew she was. Her scent was so strong; I could practically _taste_ her orgasm. The marking made us so much more in tuned with each other's emotions. It made sex a lot more interesting.

"I know, babe. Come for me, Bell."

I moved my hand to her swollen nub, gently rubbing it before pinching it between my fingers. She screamed; her body shuddering as she found her release.

I groaned as I felt her walls contracting around me. My jaw clenched as I struggled to hold back; my own release following closely behind hers.

"Ungh, babe." I continued to thrust into her, burying myself to the hilt. I didn't want to give her a chance to come down from her high. I was determined to drive her over the edge over and over again.

"Paul, please!" She wailed.

"Please what, babe? Tell me what you want." I panted. I watched her perfect tits bounce as she built up a rhythm; meeting me thrust for thrust.

"I…I…Oh god!"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

I watched as she bit her lip and shuddered against me. I wrapped my arm around her; instantly flipping us both. I rolled her to her stomach and pulled her up on her knees. Just the way I like it.

I immediately sheathed myself inside of her, causing her to cry out. I started to pump in and out of her slowly; making sure to hit her sweet spot every time.

"Oh, Paul…I'm s-so close."

I moaned. "Me too." I slammed into her repeatedly. I was on the verge of losing control. "Mmm. Come with me, babe."

"Yessss!" I pulled her up and against me; rocking deep inside of her.

I felt her shatter around me. I came instantly; the constant pulling from her core milking me for everything I was worth. My vision blurred at the edges as I filled her. Letting my instinct take over, I blindly bit at the still healing mark left on my mate's skin. Feeling her shatter against me again almost took me back over the edge.

"Paul!" She screamed as she came for the third time that morning.

"Mine." I growled as I lapped at her shoulder.

"Yes." She whispered in agreement.

I smirked against her skin, and placed a small kiss on my mark. I could feel the wolf receding. It was finally satisfied.

Bella shuddered.

"Paul, stop touching it!" She panted. "I need to rest."

I chuckled as I pulled her body from mine; releasing my semi hard cock from her sweet center. I swear I could stay there all day. I collapsed on the bed, bringing her down with me.

She lay across my chest as I lazily stroked her hair.

She sighed contentedly as she ran her fingers across my abs.

My wolf purred. Yes, purred, as we laid there in companionable silence. Nothing needed to be said. The electricity from our mating bond vibrated between us. The feeling of comfort and contentment coming from my mate was enough to lull me to sleep. Apparently she felt the same as the sound of light snoring developed in the room. I chuckled and kissed her forehead once again before drifting behind her.

The shrill ringing of a phone broke me from my sleep. I maneuvered my way out of Bella's grasp as I went to track down my cell. Whoever this was about to get a piece of my fucking mind. No one took me away from my girl.

After digging around in the pocket of my discarded cutoffs, I finally found my phone.

"What?!" I snarled at the fucker brave enough to disturb my QT.

"Dude, it's me." Jake answered.

"So?" I was still pissed at him for trying to stop me from marking my girl.

"If you're still mad, you need to get over it. Cullen's at the border and he's demanding to see Bella."

I growled at the thought of that parasite.

"Yeah, I know. Apparently the pixie has been watching the redhead's decisions and the one she made isn't a good one. Cullen's back on his "no one can protect her like I can" kick. I reckon he needs to realize who Bella belongs to."

And just like that that, Jake was back in my good graces. I smirked at the thought of Fuckward's face when he saw Bella's freshly marked skin and smelled the change in her scent.

"We'll be there in 20."

I ended the call and jogged back to my sleeping mate. When I reached her she was propped up on her elbows looking around the room bewilderedly.

She zeroed in on me and frowned. No doubt mad that I had left her alone.

I smirked as I felt the small wave of irritation coming from her.

"What?" I asked knowingly.

"You know what. You left me." She pretended to pout.

I chuckled. Damn it, she was so fucking cute.

I stalked over to the bed and climbed on top of her. I planted kisses all over her face, causing her to giggle. I pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Jake called. Apparently your ex is demanding to see you. He's pacing the fucking treaty line as we speak."

"Seriously?" She asked incredulously.

I nodded.

"Ok. Well…what are we gonna do?"

"_You_, babe, are going to see your ex. Throw something on." I said climbing off of her. I looked at her and smirked.

"Preferably something of _mine._" I finished with a possessive growl. I turned back to the living room to grab my cutoffs. It was time to confront the leech.

When we reached the treaty line, the pack was already waiting for us. Jake and Sam stood growling at the leech as he hissed, threatening to cross the treaty line if Bella wasn't brought to him.

I was still in wolf form and I tried desperately to keep my thoughts to myself; relishing in the fact that the leech would soon see and _smell_ that Bella was no longer his.

I kneeled, letting Bella climb down in front of me. I sniffed her ass just for good measure.

"Paul!" She squealed.

"_Dude! Seriously?" _Jake guffawed in wolf form. Sam looked on sternly and shook his head.

"_What? I _live_ to piss this fucker off."_

Cullen hissed. I mentally flipped him the bird and smirked internally as Bella neared the treaty line.

"What's going on, Edward?"

"Bella, love, you have to come with me."

Bella brought her hand to her forehead; rubbing it as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Again with this, Edward? I already told you that Paul and I…"

He advanced on her at supernatural speed, effectively cutting her off and eliciting a small gasp from her parted lips. A low warning growl rumbled through the entire pack. This fucker was skirting dangerously close to treaty line and was way too close to my imprint. My wolf was itching to tear him apart.

"Bella, please. Alice has had a vision. You're no longer safe here. Victoria she…" At that moment, the wind shifted and blew our scent directly at him.

I felt an eerie feeling of satisfaction creep into me as I noticed the shock and devastation spread across his face. He glared at me and I gave a big wolfy grin.

"_Smell that, Eddie boy?" _I thought bitterly. "_That scent? That's her sweetness mixed with my wolf. She's marked, you bastard. Can't take her from me now, can you leech? She's MINE!" _ I snarled.

I projected my memories of the past 12 hours at him.

He hissed.

"You _filthy mongrel_!" He snarled as he lunged toward me. Jake had phased human and pulled Bella behind him.

The pack snarled as the leech crossed the treaty line. They stood as defense as the leech tried to make his way to me. I was ready for him. It was time to finish this once and for all.

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! I'm I the only one who wants Paul to kick his ass? Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I have absolutely no excuse for the length of my disappearance. Just try to remember that you love me when passing judgement. This is a little shorter than what you're used to from me, but know that it's leading into something EPIC! Although this is brief, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to Astridt244 for being the best beta in the world!**

"No, Paul…don't!"

My eyes darted between the two opposing figures; both dangerously menacing in their own capacities. I watched in horror as they clashed together in a blur of fists and fur. I couldn't help the scream that passed from my parted lips as I desperately tried to escape Jake's hold on me. His grip only tightened; thwarting any attempt I might have made to throw myself between the two dueling titans.

I continued to struggle against him.

"Jake, please! You have to stop them!"

He held me closer and shushed me.

"I can't Bella. This has to happen. Cullen crossed the line; physically and figuratively. Whatever happens right now is Paul's call."

I shuddered.

"It'll be ok, honey."

I scoffed at his reply but I knew deep down that Jake was right. That still didn't make watching the melee in front of me any easier. If anything, it only made me more apprehensive than I already was. I chewed nervously at my bottom lip. I knew that Paul had to be feeling my fear and anxiety, because his rage was spreading a white hot heat throughout my body; and if it were even possible, the rage escalated.

I took several calming breaths as Jake dutifully rubbed my shoulders.

"That's it, Bells. Calm down."

I was desperately trying to find a way to do just that. With my anxiety and Paul's anger, I was all over the map emotionally; and that had to be very distracting for my wolf, who was currently locked in an epic battle to the death. I had to get a handle on myself, and fast. I glanced around to the rest of the pack. You could literally _feel _the anger rolling off of them. Jake was even fighting his own transformation. Violent tremors shook his form causing him to grip me tighter; I winced slightly but I continued to look on.

There was really no point in trying to keep track of what was going on. I could barely see what was happening; their movements were a blur. Even depending on my hearing wouldn't help. My human senses were utterly useless in this situation.

"Jake what's going on?" I whined.

"Paul's kicking his ass." Jacob growled.

I looked up at him in wonder. He shrugged.

"He's our best fighter, Bells. That volatile nature has to be good for something."

I stood their continuing to shift my weight from one foot to the other, anxiously dancing back and forth. I hated that I was right in front of the action and didn't know what was going on. I sighed. This whole thing was stupid. The entire fight was just an idiotic battle for wounded pride. I really wished that Edward could read my mind because right now, I was mentally flipping him the bird. He couldn't be upset. I was Paul's imprint, his mate for life; his marking me was inevitable.

I snorted. I had only come to this very realization recently; but it was true and he had to let me go. Now it appeared he didn't have much of a choice. If Paul had his way, the only way Edward would be leaving this fight was in a pile of ashes.

This was getting ridiculous. The familiar sound of metal scraping metal brought me back from my inner musings. My heart stopped as Edward's pain filled screams echoed through the air. A chorus of satisfied snarls reverberated around me; the pack was pleased with whatever Paul had done. My eyes darted to the once blurred scene in front of me. Edward was now on the ground, holding what appeared to be a shortened version of his arm.

I watched as the grey wolf chucked the torn limb to the side; a sick wolfie grin spreading across his lips. I could only imagine the insults that he was hurling at Edward now. I didn't have time to concern myself with his well being before they were back at it again. A look of uncontrollable rage adorned Edward's features and before I could blink, he was attacking Paul again. Another blurred battle ensued.

A series of growls, snarls, and hisses erupted from the blurred mass of limbs in front of me. A pained whimper tore right through me as Edward apparently landed a hit on Paul. A rage I'd never felt before flowed freely throughout my body and at the point I couldn't discern whether it was mine or Paul's. Edward had no right to touch him and right now, I could give a damn whether he lived or died. Paul's sure footing momentarily faltered as he regained his composure, barely giving Edward a chance to get in another hit. I willed him to get it together. I would _not_ lose him, especially not to some leech who thought he had some type of control over my life.

It seemed as though we had been standing there for hours. I was waiting for some type of break in movement; something to show that the fight was ending, but there was nothing.

That was until I felt Jacob's arms stiffen around me. I craned my neck to look back at him and noticed that he was sniffing the air. Something was wrong.

"Jake?"

"Oh shit! SAM! LEECHES!"

All movement ceased. I noticed the wolves tilt their heads upward; all taking in whatever Jake had sniffed out. A long, deafening howl that erupted from Sam had me reeling. Before I could comprehend what was happening around me, Paul had phased back; running full speed at Jake and I.

That's when I saw them; an army of vampires barreling from the forest that surrounded us. I was utterly panic stricken. They were here…and we were hardly prepared. They had ambushed us; taken us completely by surprise.

Paul had barely reached us before chaos ensued. I was close enough to see the vicious grin on Victoria's face as she sent her minions after us; her eyes trained on me the entire time. We were screwed. This was exactly the opening that she'd been waiting for; and we'd given it right to her.

"Stick with the plan, Jake! Get her out of here! Now!"

Jake hesitated.

"GO! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

Jake swung me effortlessly onto his back and took off running. I turned back in enough time to see Paul being attacked by a newborn. He'd barely had time to phase and fight back. I couldn't let him die.

"Jake no! Go back! We can't leave them like this!" I pounded at his back. "Please! He'll die, Jake!"

He faltered momentarily before continuing to run through the forest. I couldn't help but think of Paul. '_Stick To the plan_' he'd said; but what was the plan? I figured that the further from the battle, the better; and who better to protect me than my best friend and future Alpha, Jacob Black?

I wanted to cry, scream, swear; but I couldn't do a thing. There was no hope; and now the love of my life would surely die at the hand of my enemy. What could I do? It was hopeless.


End file.
